Blowing up
by zeilfanaat
Summary: One member of the Tracy family is in a bad mood. What caused it?
1. Chapter 1

**Blowing up** by zeilfanaat.

_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except for N. and Mum Evers. They are my creations, and any further family related to the Evers' will be mine too. Please ask if you want to use them in any of your stories._

_A/N: I started writing this fic when I was really angry, and I felt like exploding. Unfortunately my best friend is on holiday, so I couldn't talk to her. Which meant I had to find a different way of getting rid of this anger. So here it is. If people go out of character, it's because of my mood. _

_A/N2: OK, well, I'm in a whole better mood now. Just want to say you'll be meeting someone you might have already come across if you read my other Thunderbird story "Unwanted Sacrifice". But this fic takes place before that one, and gives another introduction to this person._

Chapter 1:

"Go Away!!"

Everyone on the island looked up, hearing a familiar voice in a very unfamiliar tone.

Jeff stood up, walking toward the room the voice came from. Just outside the room he stood still and listened again, just in case he was wrong. He heard some mumbling and then the same voice again.

"No! I'm just... argh."

Jeff chose this moment to walk in.

"What's going on in here?"

The two young men who were facing each other, looked up at their father.

"I was just asking him something." One pointed to the other, "and then he got mad."

Jeff looked over at his other son. "Why did you get mad?"

The man shrugged, keeping silent, not looking at his father.

Jeff looked back. "Do you know why?"

"No, honestly, I only asked whether he was all right. You know, he hasn't been himself these days."

"How would you know? You don't see me that often, do you. So how would you know when I'm myself?" The second started getting red again.

"See what I mean?" the first asked his father. Jeff nodded, looking at the second again.

"John. Gordon is right you know. You don't usually react like this. So what's going on here?"

John shrugged again, then walked towards the window.

"Nothing. Could you please leave me alone?"

Jeff thought he heard something strange in his son's voice, but wasn't sure what it meant. Gordon did though, and he knew what to do.

"Let's go Father, we'll leave him for now."

Jeff looked at John's back for another moment, then met Gordon's eyes and nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you want to talk John." He said. Gordon gently pushed him away and closed the door behind him. Outside the door Jeff turned towards Gordon.

"What's going on?"

Gordon sighed. John had been on the island for four days now. The first day he was his usual calm and gentle character, but the next day he had started acting weird.

Actually, it was after the mail arrived. There must have been something in the letter he got that upset him.

"Gordon?"

Gordon shook himself mentally awake.

"Sorry Father. I was thinking. John has started acting strange since he received that letter three days ago. I think it might have something to do with that."

Jeff shook his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it... but then, he had. He had noticed that John didn't say a word during any meal, except today during lunch, when he asked for the bread to be passed. That had been an explosion. Scott hadn't heard him, because he was talking to Virgil, so he had asked what John was saying. Then John blew up, saying that he wasn't in the mood for games and whether he could just pass the bread.

Under normal circumstances John would have just asked again.

Scott had been so surprised that he hadn't been able to move, so John stood up, muttering something under his breath while walking to the other side of the table to get a piece of bread. Lunch had been awkwardly quiet after that. John had left the table first, the rest of the family in state of shock. Slowly they had also left the kitchen to do whatever they had been planning to do that afternoon. Except for Gordon. He had gone to John's room.

And what he saw there... His brother who was away most of the time, either doing his shift on Thunderbird 5 or going to Tracy Industries to keep things rolling when their father didn't have the time for it, this brother was sitting on his bed, back towards the door, his shoulders moving up and down as if he was crying.

"John?"

Silence

"John."

"Go away Gordon." John said softly.

"John, something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

"No, just go."

"Please John, what's wrong? You know you can't keep going like this. You have to talk to someone sometime."

Silence again. Gordon stood in front of the bed now, almost in front of John.

"Please."

John surprised him by shouting: "Go Away!"

For a moment Gordon didn't know what to say. Then he said:

"John! You have been cranky for, what is it, three days now. Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is!"

John jumped up and stood up, looking Gordon straight in the eyes.

"No! I'm just... argh."

That's when Jeff had walked in.

Now Gordon and Jeff stood in the hall way, in front of John's door.

"Do you have any idea who the letter was from? Or what it was saying?" Jeff asked.

"No, Virgil was the one who picked up the mail from the mail box on the mainland though. He might have seen something like a name or an address. I'll go and ask."

"Not necessary." Virgil answered, as he and Scott walked over to them, their hair still damp from the swim they had been having when they heard the shout.

"Let's have this conversation in the living room." Jeff said.

Once they had all found a seat, Jeff asked Virgil:

"Virgil, do you remember the letter John received three days ago?"

Virgil nodded. "Yes. The sender was a certain Evers, but I can't remember the initial. I remember, because I didn't know any Evers, but I hadn't really thought about it either, because we all know people the rest of us don't. Why? Scott and I heard John yell. What's happened?"

Jeff looked at Gordon to let him tell the story, since he hadn't had the whole story either.

Gordon however seemed to be in deep thought.

"Gordon?"

"Virgil, are you sure it said 'Evers' on the back of the envelope?"

Virgil nodded. "Yes, why Gordon, you know this person?"

"Well, when John was with NASA, one of his team-mates was called Evers. It could be the same person. Was the initial an 'N' by any chance?"

Virgil thought for a moment. "I guess it could be, I really can't remember. Sorry."

Scott was getting impatient.

"Well, what's this Evers' first name?"

"Nicole."

Surprised everyone in the room looked at Gordon.

"You mean to tell me, Evers is a woman?" Scott asked unbelievably.

Gordon nodded. "Not too big a surprise you know. They do allow women in space." He said with a grin.

"Why would she be sending him a letter?"

Gordon shrugged. "How would I know? All I know is that a Nicole Evers used to be one of John's colleagues, and that John has been spending some of his free days at her house, because no-one would be here at home."

"Well, something is bothering him. It must have something to do with this Nicole Evers. We can do a couple of things. One, we can leave John to it, and be prepared for when or even if he wants to talk, or two, we can confront him with this new knowledge and make him talk." Scott said.

Virgil spoke up. "Something needs to be done. We don't usually see this side of John, and something really bad must have happened to get him in this state. I'm not sure whether we can leave John to it. Usually when something happens that upsets or angers him, you can hardly see the difference. He can deal with it then, so there's no need to interfere. But now... Has anyone seen him like this before?"

Gordon and Scott shook their heads. Jeff however didn't move.

"Father?"

"I've seen him like this... once. When your mother had died." He said quietly.

The tension immediately increased. Scott looked confused.

"But Father... I can't remember that. I though that John kind of hid inside himself, like he does now when something happens."

"That's because I caught it right when it started. We talked about it for a bit, and somehow John has been able to manage his emotions like he does nowadays. This time I didn't notice it quickly enough. I should have." The last sentence he said more to himself than to anybody else. "Anyway, I agree with Virgil. Something has to be done. I'm not sure what's going to happen if we leave him to deal with it on his own."

Scott stood up. "I'll go and talk to him."

Jeff shook his head. "You know how he gets when he doesn't want to tell something. He won't, no matter what you try. You know that and I know that. That's the whole problem: We agreed we need to talk with him, but what if he doesn't want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' is."

Scott flopped back onto the couch.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, Father?"

"I'm not sure. I won't be able to go through the wall he has built around himself. I was lucky when I caught it all those years ago. If I hadn't when I did, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"Let's give him just today, see what happens. If he stays this way, I'll go talk with him. This will give me some time to think about how to talk to him. Just don't come storming into the room if you hear John yelling again. I'll deal with it... somehow." Gordon said.

Jeff, Scott and Virgil thought for a moment, then, one by one, they nodded their agreement.

"OK, well, anyone interested in a game of volleyball?" Scott suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

As a response the other two started running towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scott yelled after them.

"Try and find John!!"

"Eh, didn't we just decide to let him try and figure out his problems on his own for today?"

Virgil and Gordon stopped running, turned around and looked at Scott incredulously.

"Scott, that doesn't mean we have to exclude him from whatever we're doing... AND... I want John on my team, because he's the best at volleyball!" Virgil said.

With that, both Gordon and Virgil started running again, this time with Scott on their heels.

"Wait for me!"

Jeff shook his head as he watched his three sons run off, in search of the fourth.

He was glad at least they could put their minds on something else.

Fifteen minutes later he looked outside and saw the four men playing volleyball. Somehow they had managed to convince John to play.

He was teamed with Virgil. Jeff smirked. He always wondered why they wanted John to be on their team. Scott was just as good as John. Together they were invincible. Well, for the rest of the family that is. Although they did manage to do quite well in the school team. Had both been in the top 5.

Maybe that was the trick. Gordon, Virgil and Alan knew that together they couldn't beat them, even if they were with the three of them against Scott and John, so they just made sure one of them teamed up with Scott and the other with John. And since John wasn't always around, they chose to play on John's team. When Alan was there, they would all three try and be on Scott's team.

Jeff smiled as he saw that John seemed to be really into the game. Although he wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was when playing volleyball. But he only missed the shots that were impossible to get anyway, so Virgil couldn't complain.

When the game was over (and John and Virgil had won), Gordon decided he wanted a swim... and maybe a talk.

Walking over to where John put the volleyball away, he made a gesture to Scott to tell him that he didn't want Virgil and Scott around for a while. Nodding, Scott tugged at Virgil's elbow and they disappeared inside.

"Hey John, want to join me? I'm going to cool down in the swimming pool."

John looked up, and as he did so, he put up a mask to conceal the emotions his thoughts had provoked. He his brother hadn't seen it.

But Gordon knew his second oldest brother very well, and he saw the mask slip in place.

He contemplated whether this was the time to have that talk, or whether he should wait.

John made the decision for him. "Sure. Let's go."

And Gordon could do nothing else but follow.

John knew that if he would have said 'no', Gordon would have questioned him again, and John didn't want a fight again. So he agreed. He needed a fresh mind to think, because at the moment, his thoughts seemed all so confusing and contradicting.

The two siblings swam for a while, but then John climbed out.

"I'll be in my room. You continue swimming if you like." He said to his copperhead brother. Gordon was now put for a difficult decision again, because the water was very tempting, but the talk with his brother was necessary. And again John made the decision for him.

"I'll talk when I'm ready Gordon, but first I need to sort something out for myself."

Once Gordon had overcome his initial surprise, he nodded. "You know I'll be there for you."

John nodded. "Yes. Thanks Gordo."

"You're welcome John."

_A/N: OK, well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I think I can safely say that John is my favourite character. Just in case you hadn't noticed yet._

_Please review to tell me what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, it's been a while. We've moved from one country to another, I've gone to a new school, and we still don't have internet at home. (This is from school, I don't even know whether it's going to work, but I'll find out soon enough. If you're reading this, it worked. ;) ) OK, but anyway. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come... Please read and review!!_

During dinner John seemed to be totally off the world. If you asked him to pass something he would find it and give it almost automatically without a word being said.

After dinner, when John had left the room once again, the others all turned to Gordon with similar expressions on their faces.

"I don't know what's wrong yet. But he did say that he would tell me as soon as he had figured something out for himself." Gordon said and added almost defensively, "It's better than nothing, isn't it."

Scott sighed. "Yes Gordon, it is. But it doesn't keep me from worrying."

"Well, it seems that John knows what he's doing." Jeff said, and with that the conversation about John was over for now.

Around 9 o'clock pm there was a knock on Gordon's door. He was lying on his bed, reading a magazine about exotic fish.

"Virgil, I didn't take the piece of paper on which you were composing! I already told you!" He shouted to the door, without turning to see who it was.

"Well, even though we're brothers, I think the resemblance between my artistic brother and me is not that big that we are mistaken for the other."

Gordon turned around and studied his older brother.

"Now that you mention it, I think there is indeed something that sets you two apart. Just let me think what it is. It might be the hair colour. Yes, I think that's possible... or is it the eye colour? No wait, I know what it is! Yeah! Last time I saw Virgil he had this furious expression in his eyes because he couldn't find his music. In your eyes I see the twinkling, though still dimmed, that has been missing for the last three days."

John smiled. "Ready to hear the reason, or should I go and show Virgil where his music is?"

"You took his music?" Gordon asks incredulously.

John had a teasing smile on his face, but then said: "No, but if he had only looked on the magazine pile he would have remembered that he dropped the papers there when he went to get supper."

Gordon shook his head. "John, will you ever cease to amaze me? You seemed like you were totally lost in thought, and you still managed to notice those things?"

John shrugged. "Want to hear it or not?"

"Yes."

The blonde man walked over to the bed, after having closed the door behind him, and sat down.

"You remember that colleague from NASA? Nicole Evers?"

Gordon nodded.

"Remember I sometimes went to her house when no-one would be here during my time off?"

Again Gordon nodded.

"Well, about two weeks ago Nicole's mother died. The burial was three days later."

"And you were mad because you couldn't be there?" Gordon asked carefully.

"Well, yes. Because I didn't even know at that time." Both were silent for a while. "She was a great mother you know."

Suddenly Gordon understood the whole problem.

"You saw her as a sort of second mum, didn't you?" Gordon asked quietly. John nodded.

"Yes. Almost from the moment we met she's been like a mother to me. Whenever I needed motherly advice, I went to her."

Gordon now understood what kind of emotions John had been carrying, and still carried around the last couple of days. He had already lost his own mother at a young age, and now his 'second mother' who he could not even say goodbye to by going to the funeral.

"Oh, John." Was all he managed to say. He hugged his older brother tightly for a long time. Then John loosened himself from Gordon's hug, and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Gordo."

"For you, anytime... Now, how about you and me go and tease Virgil about his so called amnesia-attack." Gordon said with a big smile.

John laughed but shook his head.

"You go and do that. I'm going to Father and see whether I can get a few days off."

Immediately Gordon turned serious again. "You're going to family Evers?"

John nodded. "It's the least I can do... and I need it."

Gordon nodded his approval, gave his brother a quick hug, and then turned to go and look for Virgil.

John went to the living room, often also called Jeff's study because that's where Jeff Tracy had his desk.

After having told his father the shortened version of what he told Gordon, John was allowed a week off, but he did have to go by Tracy Industries to take care of some business.

Saying goodnight and goodbye to his brothers, including Alan, John went to bed early, so he could take off early the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blowing Up **

Chapter 3:

_A/N: hello, me again. Are you people still reading this? Also important, do you still like it? Oh well, I just want to say something to all those wonderful people who have reviewed!!_

_White rose01:_ heya, as you can see, here's the next chapter... was this too long for you to wait? Well, if it was, sorry, but at least this is a long chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think of it. (Question: was that a hint? Answer: Yes, a BIG one. ;) )

_Smokeymoose:_ I know what you mean (with the sadist-part). I mean, John's my favourite character, but somehow I always like to make my favourites suffer. That (hopefully) doesn't make me a sadist. I like him better alive too. But in the other story, I just want to see the emotions of the family. Anyway, here's the next chapter where John is still alive! Enjoy.

_Alanaya:_ Thanks for the compliment. Where am I going with this one... well, if you don't have an idea yet, you might get one reading this chapter.

_Gismo:_ Thanks! Yeah, it was a sudden inspiration-boost with Nicole's mum being a second mum for John. Because you see, I started writing this story when I was in a _very_ bad mood. Then later I looked at it, thought it had potential, and then was set for the problem: why is John so upset? I've been going through quite some scenario's and they all went wrong at some point or another. And then I suddenly had the answer. And this is the answer. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

_Tintinkyrano:_ Hi, thanks for the review! I'm pleased you liked my opening. Hope you like the rest of the story too.

_Raven: _Thank you!!! I hope you'll find this a good story then. Here's the next chapter. Have fun.

_Killhill2003:_ Hi, hope you like this chapter too!

_A/N2: OK, I don't think I forgot anybody, but if I did, please review and I'll answer in the next chapter. I have internet at home again... but now I have car loads of homework!! Anyway, please read and review!!!_

John secured the Tracy plane in its place at the airport. He figured he'd first go to Tracy Industries to get it over with.

As he had expected, it wasn't a big thing that needed to be done. Just some signatures, approvals and advice.

The next morning he took the bus to where Nicole Evers lived. He had called her the day before to ask whether it was convenient. Nicole had told him that he was welcome. John's thoughts went back to the phone call. Something had been bothering him after the call.

_Flashback:_

"Nicole Evers speaking." He heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Nicole. John here." He said.

"Oh, hello John."

"Hey, ehm, I'm really sorry I couldn't be there at your mother's burial. I-"

"That's ok, you were probably busy. Where are you now?"

"I'm at Tracy Industries now. I was wondering whether I could come by tomorrow? Is it inconvenient?"

"No, no, not at all, please come. You know where my Mum lives... lived. I'll meet you there. What time?"

"I'm taking the bus, it'll be around 11 o'clock I think."

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow morning then. Bye."

"Bye."

_End of flashback_

That was it! He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before.

There had been disappointment shining through in Nicole's voice. Of course, he hadn't expected her to be happy. Was she disappointed in him?

Well, he would find out within an hour.

But the thought of having disappointed her weighed heavily upon his shoulders. When he arrived at the little town he hid the uncertainties he had about meeting his former partner. After all, it had been quite a while since he had seen her, and he _had_ missed her mother's burial.

Another thought crossed his mind. How would Ben be holding up?

He walked the road almost automatically. He didn't need to think about which way he had to go. It was almost as if he was back in time. The only difference being that when he walked up the driveway of Mrs. Evers' house, Mrs. Evers wasn't there to welcome him.

He knocked on the door. While waiting for the door to be opened he looked at his watch. 11.03. Right on time. The door was swept open en before him stood a dark brown-haired woman.

"Hey John, come in."

John followed her, closing the door behind him, unable to utter a word. _She's still absolutely stunning._

"If you want to freshen up a bit, the bathroom is... o well, it's still in the same place. I take it you remember your way around here. Nothing has changed." Nicole stood still in the living room and turned around to face him.

John noticed the sad look in her eyes as she said it. He nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good, do you want anything to drink? Cup of coffee maybe?"

"That would be great. Thanks. No mi-"

"No milk, no sugar. I know." Both smiled. The first real smiles, however small, of that day. "I'll be in the garden with the coffee."

John nodded and went upstairs to freshen up.

When he entered the garden he was overwhelmed with emotion. There, in the right corner, stood the cherry-tree which Nicole, her mother and he had planted years ago. The cherries seemed ready to be picked. He remembered the time when they had planted the tree.

Mrs. Evers had bought cherries and was about to make jam of it when Nicole and John had entered the front yard.

_Flashback:_

Mrs. Evers saw them coming and had quickly opened the door to welcome them.

"You two are earlier than I expected! What a nice surprise!!" She hugged them both tightly, the happiness showing in her face.

"We managed to catch an earlier bus." Nicole explained.

"After all, we don't want you to do all the work, which we know you will do anyway, no matter how hard we try to convince you that it's not necessary, all by yourself." John added with a smile.

It was a discussion they had every time when Nicole and John came back from space and spent some time at the Evers-house. Mrs. Evers would be busy all morning with cooking and baking, trying to be in time for when they arrived. John and Nicole always said that she shouldn't spoil them. But no matter how often they would discuss it, mother Evers would always do it anyway.

"Naughty boy. As punishment you two will go upstairs, get freshened up and put your bags in your rooms." Mrs. Evers answered with a stern look, but twinkling eyes.

"Hey!" Nicole interrupted, "I didn't say anything! How come I get 'punished' as well?"

"Because I saw your look, and you fully agreed with him, as well as enjoyed it, that's why."

Nicole pretended to be shocked and hurt by her mother's words. "Ah, you hurt me deeply. I'm going to faint." And with that she let herself collapse backwards, right into John's arms who had expected this from his colleague.

Mrs. Evers burst out in laughter and the two astronauts joined her. Nicole got back on her own feet and she and John went upstairs to drop their luggage and freshen up.

When they went back downstairs they found Mrs. Evers in the kitchen which wasn't a big surprise.

"Mum, what are you going to do with all these cherries?"

"I was going to make jam of them. I had wanted to do that earlier, but the day before yesterday the supermarket had run out of cherries, and they only had new ones this morning. Sorry, but you won't be eating homemade jam for another day. It always takes quite some time."

"Can we help?" Nicole asked. Mrs. Evers looked up, gestured with her head towards the table.

"Follow your partner's example."

Nicole turned around and saw John already working on getting the steels out of the cherries. "Done this before?"

John nodded. "At my grandparents' farm. They had a whole orchard of fruit trees, including cherry trees. My brothers and I used to pick them with our grandparents when we were there during the holidays. And then afterwards we helped grandma make jam of them. It's always a bit messy though. Do you have aprons, Mum?"

"Nicole, you know where I have them, don't you? Please go and get one for both of you."

While Nicole got the aprons, Mrs. Evers and John continued talking.

"So your grandparents had cherry trees? That's interesting. Do they need a special type of weather?"

John shrugged. "I think the weather here would do just fine." He looked at her with scrutinizing expression in his eyes. "Would you like to have a cherry tree in your garden?"

Mrs. Evers went to sit opposite him and looked at him while thinking. "Yes," she said slowly, "I would like that."

"Well then, Nicole and I will go to the garden centre and get you one. That is, if I can borrow your car." He looked at her questioningly.

"Of course you can! But it's really not necessa-"

At that John looked at her with a knowing smile. "That's exactly what we tell you every visit. Do _you_ listen?"

They had a silent duelling contest with their eyes, but finally Mrs. Evers gave up and laughed. "You're right. Well then, as soon as you've taken care of those cherries, you two can borrow my car."

"Deal." John said, the moment Nicole re-entered the kitchen.

_End of flashback_

"Remembering the good old days?" Nicole asked softly.

John nodded, not turning around yet. Nicole stood beside him now, looking at the tree as well.

"I remember that I entered the kitchen, and you had just closed a deal with my Mum. You wouldn't tell me what the deal was about until you dragged me along to my Mum's car. Boy, I had never thought you could be so annoying!" She said with an amused smile.

John looked aside and then back again.

"Yeah, that's what my brother Scott said when I wouldn't tell him whether I had made the volleyball team... I've let him wait until the first training."

"That's not that long, is it?"

"Depends on whether you call a month long..." John answered with a grin.

Nicole looked at him perplexed. "You let him wait for a month?! Couldn't he have found out earlier?"

John nodded. "Yes, he could have. But at that time Scott wasn't aware of the fact that the school's website showed who made the team and who didn't. Of course I didn't tell him that bit of information. And no-one else could tell him that, because we had a two week holiday."

"Ho, you just said that you let him wait for a month. What has happened to the other two weeks?"

"Oh, the try-outs for the team were two weeks before the holiday. I just didn't tell him that I had gone to the try-outs. He found out two days later though because the trainer came to me to ask me about whether I was coming for the second try-outs, the moment that Scott and I were about to go home. I was already picked for the team, but the trainer wanted me to help with the rest of the try-outs."

"And next? He could have just asked someone, couldn't he? No wait, you convinced them that they shouldn't tell him yet, didn't you."

"Exactly. Everyone agreed because Scott usually knows everything, and he gets annoyed when he doesn't. The whole school wanted to see a Scott who _didn't_ know everything."

Nicole started laughing. "So, what happened on the first training day then?"

"Well, I knew Scott would be there early, just to see whether I would enter the gym. And he knew that I was never too late. So basically, he would draw his conclusion about two minutes before the training started. If I would be there, I would have been on the team. If I wouldn't be there, I wasn't picked for the team. So what I did was, I changed in one of the toilets, and entered the gym, one minute before the training started. I definitely loved the expression on his face. When I entered he was looking very content, because he thought that he had found out in time whether I did or did not play in the team. However, when he spotted me, his face became so surprised. One of my friends has taken a picture of that moment, and it's fabulous. I still must have it somewhere."

"I would want to bet that he hasn't felt like that very often." Nicole said.

"Yeah." John sighed. "Just like I've not often felt the way I've felt the last couple of days." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Nicole asked, looking at him questioningly. John shook his head. "Nothing."

Nicole nodded. She had heard what he had said, and the way he had said it made her feel less... less... less what? Less angry? Less frustrated? Less disappointed? That thought shocked her. Was she disappointed in John? After a couple of moments she had to admit; when John hadn't showed up on her Mum's burial, she was very disappointed in him. He hadn't even called! That was the least he could have done! But then she recalled the tone of a minute ago. It seemed as if he felt really sorry. But why hadn't he at least called then? Did she want to know the answer? Was she ready to hear that maybe he hadn't loved her mother as deeply as she had thought?

She sighed.

"How are you doing?" John asked, apparently having heard the sigh.

"I...I'm not sure. I feel like...I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, tears starting to form. Having him ask that question, brought back the memory of the reason he was here. Her mother had died.

John embraced her.

All Nicole wanted to do was to let go. Cry until she had no tear left. She hadn't started grieving yet, not able to actually let it all become real. But she just had to know.

"Why weren't you here?" Nicole asked, getting out of the embrace. "Why didn't you call?"

John looked down on her. "I wasn't at home when your letter arrived. My brother picked up the mail, and I only had a chance to read it four days ago. I'm really sorry that I wasn't here, that I haven't called, that I didn't even know. I'm so sorry. I understand it if you're mad. I'm mad at myself."

It took Nicole a moment to process that information, but then her expression became genuinely apologetic.

"O John, _I_ am sorry. I, I just assumed that you didn't care. You're right, I was mad at you. And then you called to ask whether you could come, and then I was even more confused. Did you or did you not care? And if you cared, why hadn't you at least called. But if I had only _thought_ for a bit, I would have seen that I was being unreasonable."

"Nicole. It's perfectly normal to react the way you did. I'm still sorry for not being here."

"But it wasn't your fault! How could you have known? It would have been totally different if you had been at home, had read the letter, but just hadn't responded because of, I don't know, laziness maybe. The point is, you were not at home. You haven't been able to read the letter before the funeral. There was nothing else you could have done. And...I'm really glad you decided to come here anyway." She said, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad to be here." John answered softly. Both smiled.

"We're quite a pair. I'm sure the coffee is cold by now." Nicole said.

"Don't bother with getting new coffee, I'll take care of that." John replied immediately.

"How about we do it together. Like the old days." Nicole suggested. After a small pause John nodded.

Nicole went to get the cups with the old coffee, while John already went into the kitchen, to throw away the old coffee from the coffee machine.

Again emotions seemed ready to overwhelm him. Everything was in exact the same place as it had been before. The coffee machine, the coffee powder, the sugar, the cups, the spoons. Even the coffee milk was in the same place in the refrigerator.

Pushing his thoughts aside he set to work.

Nicole entered and immediately went to the sink to throw away the cold coffee. John had already filled the coffee machine with water, and was now folding the folds of a coffee filter. Nicole started to rinse the cups, and after John had put the coffee powder into the coffee machine as well, he took a dish-cloth and dried the cups. They worked in silence. Both were back into the routine. Neither wanted to break the comfortable silence, so they waited for the coffee to be ready, all the while just enjoying each other's presence.

When the coffee was ready, John filled the cups and asked Nicole: "Do you still have one sugar cube or has that changed in the past few years?"

"Still one." She smiled as John handed her the cup with the spoon. "I didn't expect you to remember."

"Yeah right. We've had over twenty-eight discussions about that, and then you expect me to have forgotten about it. Don't think so."

At this Nicole had to laugh. "True, but you didn't expect me to remember that you had your coffee black." She said, referring back to an hour before.

John grinned. "That was because you always put sugar into my cup anyway."

"That doesn't mean that I didn't know." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh no! You knew all right. You just wanted to see my face whenever I drank coffee with sugar. And then you would ask very innocently whether the coffee was good."

"Yes." Nicole answered with a satisfied expression. "And you would either pretend you hadn't noticed, or you would put _milk_ in my cup." She screwed up her face to show how much she liked milk in her coffee.

"And you wouldn't even try to hide your 'delight'." John stated.

"Well, we would end up having the coffee as we liked it because Mum would get tired of us bickering and she would get us new coffee."

"Or she would just join in and throw _milk_ into my cup and _three_ sugar cubes more in yours."

"For which we couldn't do anything in return, because she always has --- had milk and sugar in her coffee." There was a short, painful silence.

Frustrated with herself Nicole hit the top of the kitchen sink with her hand. "Why can't I just get used to it!"

John quickly walked over to her and put his hand over hers. "Nicole, you can't expect from yourself to get used to it within such a short time. It's not something you get used to very easily. And even when you think you have finally gotten past that stage, unconsciously you might still say things occasionally, like: 'Hey, Mum's going to love that painting when she sees it.' And then you remember that you won't see her reaction... but that doesn't mean she's not watching."

John paused to gently lift Nicole's chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"She doesn't want you to forget her, and you won't, and she doesn't want you to grieve forever, but you do need to grieve at some point. And I have the feeling you haven't done so yet." Nicole tried to avoid his eyes at his last statement, pushing his hand away. "Neither have I." John added quietly. Now Nicole quickly searched for the blue eyes she had tried to avoid only moments before. They were closed, but soon they opened. Nicole was taken aback by all the emotions that were shown in them. After a couple of moments, Nicole broke the silence.

"How about, we drink our coffee before it's cold, and then we'll go to the cemetery?"

John nodded. "Good idea."

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it... now please hit that blue button which says 'go' and tell me what you think of it. Thanks!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Disclaimer: Nothing changed. They're still not mine, except for Mum, Nicole and other family members of the Evers._

_A/N:_ _hello, are you people still reading this? I hope you do. Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it. Please read and review._

Nicole parked her car and turned off the motor. Both she and John sat still for a moment. Then Nicole took a deep breath and opened the door. John followed. They made their way towards the almost two-weeks-old grave and stopped in front of it.

After a minute of silence Nicole stepped forward and caressed the headstone. She spoke with a soft voice.

"Hi Mum. Look who I brought. He couldn't be here for your burial, but you know that already, no doubt."

Silence

"I eh, I really miss you Mum. I wish you were still here. It's so hard without you. Every time I wake up, I think something like: 'It's a wonderful day to go shopping with Mum.' And then I realise I can't because you're... you're gone. You're gone. Why? Why did you have to leave me and Ben? I don't understand! I-I... I just don't know what to do anymore."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she forced them back, not wanting to break down here. So she stepped back, letting John know that he could 'say goodbye' if he wanted to.

John looked at her face, making sure she was OK, before turning his attention to the grave stone. After a couple of moments he crouched down on his knees and put down the flowers he had brought.

"Hey Mum. I eh... I couldn't be here at the funeral. I wish I could have, but well, it's kind of hard, reading your mail when you're in space. I only read the news a couple of days ago. But even though I'm late, I still wanted to come here. To say... to say 'thank you.' Thank you for making me feel welcome. Thank you for making me feel part of the family. Thank you for... for being a sort of second mum for me. I...I wish...I wish I could tell you that in person." There was a long silence. "I'll come by another time."

With that he stood up and looked straight ahead, trying to hide the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

Nicole stared at his back. She had heard the pain in his voice, and it hurt her to see him like this. She wanted to walk over to him and embrace him.

This thought confused her. She had never felt like that towards anyone, except her brother. But still, that was somehow different.

Her thoughts were interrupted as John turned around, seeming a bit more composed, but Nicole could see the hurt in his eyes.

There was something strange about it though. He looked at her intensely. Suddenly she realised, the hurt wasn't just for himself... He hurt for her too! Because it was _her_ mother that had died.

John could see the recognition in her eyes, and he did a step towards her, opening his arms. Not able to hold back the tears, she stepped into his embrace and cried onto his shoulder. After what seemed like forever she looked up into his eyes only to discover that they were wet too.

They both smiled through the tears. Suddenly they remembered where they were.

They broke apart, both turning slightly red.

Should I say I'm sorry? But I'm not. It felt good to share our pain. I feel so much better now. But maybe she doesn't. Maybe I should apologize.

What should I do? What should I do? Apologize? Thank him? It really helped. Just having him hold me helped. But we're just former colleagues... well, maybe they were more than that, but they weren't more than just...friends...or were they?

The long silence continued, until John broke it. "I eh... maybe we should get back to your car."

Nicole nodded, not quite able to say anything coherent yet. They made their way back slowly, side by side, but with some space between them. Suddenly Nicole took John's arm and walked a bit closer to him. John looked down at her with raised eyebrows. She offered him a smile, and he responded likewise.

When they reached the gate, Nicole held him back. Thoughts were racing through her mind.

"Ehm, do you think you could drive us back? I'm not sure I feel up to it." She asked.

John nodded, squeezing her handto showhis understanding.

They got into the car, this time with John behind the wheel. Even though it had been quite a while since John had driven a car, he felt as comfortable driving as before. It was almost like he did it every day.

It was a quiet drive, no-one said anything, except the occasional "Hey, isn't that Mr. ...?" or "That was the house of Mrs. ..., but she passed away about a year ago. The house now belongs to ..."

John parked the car in front of the house. Nicole opened the front door with John not far behind her.

They both had had some time to think, but it only resulted in more questions and the want for more time.

"How long were you going to stay?" Nicole asked John as they entered the living room once again.

John shrugged. "Not sure. I have another five days off. I finished my work at Tracy Industries for now, so... I guess I'll go and see whether I can find some hotel here and go and find out how many people I still remember... or how many people still remember me." He said with a grin.

Nicole furrowed her brow. "Who do you work for now? I mean, besides for Tracy Industries?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked, trying to not sound evasive, but actually curious about the reason.

"Well, at the cemetery, you mentioned that it was hard reading mail when you were in space, but you quit working for NASA. I thought you had quit because you weren't interested in space anymore. But then, a couple of years ago I saw a book written by you about space, so that couldn't be the reason. So now I'm wondering who you work for now."

It wasn't that John didn't have a story ready. He did. But it didn't feel right to lie to Nicole.

"I work for my father."

"But Tracy Industries isn't operative in space!"

"Well, you know my father's passion for space, and well, he knows my passion for it, so... Sometimes we invest money in a space project, and I'm usually involved."

It wasn't a lie. Not really. After all, Jeff Tracy did _invest_ money in _a_ space project... if you could call Thunderbird 3 and 5 together a space project.

But that still didn't make it feel right. However, bound by his promise, he couldn't tell the truth, no matter how much he trusted Nicole. 'Comes with the job.' John snorted quietly, not loud enough for Nicole to notice.

Nicole nodded, seeming to buy the story.

"So you're going to stay around for a bit... why would you go to a hotel if you can stay righthere?"

She saw how uncomfortable John looked at the idea and she quickly realised the problem.

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind." She added softly.

John abruptly looked her straight in the eyes. How did she know what he was thinking?

"Well..." He began turning down her offer.

"Please? I...I would really like it if you did. And Ben will come tomorrow. He will want to see you again too, and it'll be so much easier if you just stay here."

She saw his indecision.

"You're not going to go to a hotel." She said as if stating a fact.

John looked at her with calculating eyes. "Says who?"

"I do. Either you're staying here, or you're staying at my place, but I'm not going to let you pay for a hotel when you have friends in town!" She said resolutely.

John knew that tone. It implied that you had better not argue. And John didn't actually feel up to an argument about this subject, emotionally speaking.

"All right, I'll stay here."

"You can stay at my place if you feel it's too... awkward to be here. I mean, I would understand..."

"No no, it's fine like this." Looking at his watch he continued, "It's about 2 o'clock now. How about I take you out to lunch?"

Nicole, satisfied she had 'won' their small argument, decided not to argue about him paying as she already knew she wouldn't win _that_ argument.

"OK, any place you want to go to?"

"How about Mary's place? Does she still have the restaurant?"

Nicole nodded. "She'll love to see you again. Let's go!"

_A/N: heya everyone, that's it for now. This is already kind of beyond the point to which I had planned this story, so from here on, I don't know where it's going exactly yet. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_A/N: Hi, my apologies for taking so long to update, but I had a bad case of writers block. -shudders- Anyway, one Saturday evening I suddenly had an inspiration boost coming out of nowhere… of course at the moment that I was lying comfortably in bed, so I couldn't go and type it out. Luckily I had some paper lying around, so I quickly scribbled down the big lines… _

_And… I know where I'm going with this story now!!_

_Special thanks to whiterose01 who has accepted her promotion from 'unofficial beta-reader' to 'official beta-reader'._

_Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are much appreciated!! Please read and review. I hope you like it._

Gordon stood at the end of the diving board, concentrating while looking at a point ahead of him. The moment he bent his knees to push off, his watch started vibrating. This startled him, threw him off balance and instead of making a nice looking dive, Gordon fell in the pool, causing the water to spatter everywhere.

The redhead gasped for air when his head was free of the water, and he swam to the edge of the pool, resting his arms on it.

Looking annoyed at his watch he opened the line. "What?!" He snapped.

John looked at his brother surprised and then chuckled.

"Did I catch you at a bad time brother-dear?" he asked amused.

Gordon wiped the hair from his face and stared at John disapprovingly. "No, not at all. I was, after all, only practising my new dive."

"Ah. That explains the waves in the pool… I take it you need to practice some more. Good luck." John said with a straight face.

Gordon succeeded in matching the expression. Two totally different men looked at each other with identical looks on their faces. This was one of those rare moments where you could clearly see that they were family.

Finally John gave in, being in a better mood than the last time he checked in with his family. He started to laugh and Gordon soon followed suit.

"All right," the latter said, "how are you doing? You seem less sombre than the last time we spoke." He climbed out of the pool and stood near the edge of the pool.

John grinned. "Well, I did just manage to piss off my little brother… Wouldn't you be in a good mood?"

Gordon snorted indignantly. The grin on John's face turned into a full smile before fading away.

"What has happened today?" Gordon asked, noticing the slight change in the way John held himself.

"Well, we went to Mrs. Evers' grave today…" There was a short silence.

"Difficult?" Gordon offered carefully.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure… but it has helped me enormously."

The redhead looked at him with calculating eyes which prodded John to continue. With a sigh he complied.

"Nicole blamed me for not being there. Or for not contacting her for that matter."

The pain this accusation had caused John was easily observed by his younger brother. Then John eyes lit up considerably. "We talked it out though. I told her why I couldn't be there and we both apologized."

The blond astronaut caught the short flash of alarm in Gordon's brown eyes and added, "Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything about International Rescue."

Gordon was relieved to find no accusation in John's tone or expression. As quickly as they had sounded, the alarm bells had ceased ringing. John would never betray his family, nor would he break his promise to not tell anyone outside of the organisation about International Rescue. Everyone on the island knew who were the people who were best at keeping secrets and who were no good at it.

Scott and Alan were the worst at keeping secrets, but even they were perfectly capable of keeping silent about their real profession. Virgil was the one who you could tell anything and no one would ever know you had even talked to him. John was not far behind him in that matter. In fact, only Virgil and Gordon would be able to tell John was hiding something and even for them it wasn't always easy. And then Gordon himself. He could keep secrets all right. The only problem was that everyone on the island had learned to recognise the glint in his eyes whenever he was playing a prank on anyone. Out of self-preservation, no doubt.

Gordon almost felt ashamed he had even thought of John telling Nicole about the Thunderbirds. But then, John did seem to trust this Nicole more than anyone else outside the Tracy-family. Gordon shook his head. No, John wouldn't even think of telling anyone, including his former partner. Case closed.

"Sorry I could even think of it. Of course you told your cover story." Gordon apologized.

John nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, it is always hard to lie to people, but I found it especially disturbing to lie to Nicole. She is after all my former partner to whom I've never had to lie."

Gordon could sympathise with his brother. He had been in some situations where he would have had to lie as well, and it was never easy. Especially since Tracy's were men of their word. They had always hated lying, and now they could not even talk about their profession in honesty. Gordon was glad they lived on an island, so the contact with outsiders were kept to a minimum and with that the amount of times they had to lie.

"I suppose it never gets easier. Especially if you've known someone for quite some time. When it is a stranger it is always easier."

John sighed. "I suppose you're right. So, what kind of mischief have you been up to today?"

Gordon's expression changed. "Me? Mischief? I would never do anything mischievous. Ever."

John looked at him through half-closed eyes, raising one eye-brow. "And what did we just say about lying… it's more difficult when you've known someone for a long time. And believe me young man, I've known you for a loooooooong time. So don't go all innocent on me, because that only goes to prove you're not."

A pout appeared on Gordon's face. "Ah, you're no fun!" Then the pout was replaced by a large grin. "Luckily Scott still gets mad when his underwear mysteriously disappears while he's taking a shower…"

"You didn't."

"Well, no, I didn't… I took all his clothes _and_ the towels."

As John imagined Scott's face when he had found out his clothes and the towels had disappeared, he couldn't help but laugh. Especially since the bathroom was at the end of the hallway, and Scott's room was at the beginning.

Gordon managed to keep a straight face as he added, "And grandma just happened to walk by…"

"Ooch." By now John was laughing out loud, and Gordon grinned, thinking back to that moment which he had observed from the relative safety of John's room. His own room wasn't safe, but John's room was the last place they would probably look for him, so he had been quite safe there.

When John calmed down again he asked his brother, "Did he catch you yet? You do know you won't be able to escape his wrath."

Gordon looked at John with an air of confidence. "He hasn't caught me, and he never will."

The blond headed man looked at Gordon, shaking his head as if to say he was badly mistaken.

"You don't believe me?" Gordon asked.

John shook his head. "Nope. Not for a second."

"And the reason for that would be…?"

"Well, for starters, there's an angry looking pilot standing right behind you, seeming non too pleased." John answered dryly.

Gordon kept looking at John. "Has he been standing there for a long time?"

John nodded. "Long enough."

Silence. Gordon cringed.

"Oops."

At this the image of Gordon's face disappeared from John's vision as Scott was giving Gordon a hard time for his prank. All John could see was a blur of arms and legs. He heard some shouts and cries, and finally a large "splash".

The redhead decided to stay in the safety of the water, avoiding Scott's side of the pool, and managed to divide his attention between his assailant and his watch.

"Eh, John, if you had anything else to say, you'd better say it quickly or later, 'cause I'm kind of busy right now."

John laughed. "No, I'm fine for now. I'll check in tomorrow again. Say 'hi' to the family for me."

Gordon nodded, his eyes on his brother who was looking at him as an animal that had just spotted his prey. "Will do."

"And give Scott a hug for me, will you." John added with a smirk.

"John!!" Gordon moaned, his eyes quickly meeting those of the blond man.

"Bye Gordon. Sweet dreams." And with that John broke the connection, grinning as he thought about his two brothers.

_A/N: That's it for now. I hope you like it. Please let me know. __I'll try and update sooner now, but, no promises._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_A/N: What am I doing? I'm trying to get to the end and instead I keep introducing new people! Oh well, doesn't matter. As long as it makes sense, I enjoy writing it and you people enjoy reading it._

_Thanks for the reviews! It is not customary for me, but today I'm going to thank everyone personally who reviewed the last chapter:_

_Killhill2003 – Do your siblings read fanfiction as well? If not, you're safe… unless they think of it by themselves… ;) And yes, stones are fun… but what do they have? Blood system or caffeine system? Thanks for the review!_

_Whiterose01 – guess what. I updated again! And I very much enjoyed writing the last part. I hope you'll enjoy this part as well, since I enjoyed writing it. Have fun! Thanks for the review!_

_Gismo – I'm glad it made you laugh! I enjoyed writing it as well. I think it is indeed a nice change from all the sadness in "Unwanted Sacrifice" and I needed a break from the 'heavy' stuff. I hope you'll enjoy this part as well! Thanks for the review!_

_Moonlightbear – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. Here is yet another chapter with some happy stuff. _

_Darkhelmetj – No, I can't believe you haven't reviewed before either. OK, seriously, thank you for the review. I hope you'll like this chapter as well._

_Math girl – Thanks for the review! John's my favourite… as if you hadn't guessed yet… (although maybe you wouldn't think that reading my other story). Here is another revelation of one of John's 'secrets'. Enjoy!_

_Sorry if I missed anyone. Thank you anyway! Also for the ones who are just reading. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. Read and review please!_

* * *

The next day John got up early and went for a morning run. He took his 'usual' route. Some things hadn't changed, others had. 

When he had almost reached the end of his track he heard someone call him.

"Uncle John!!"

John stopped, turned around and was almost thrown off his feet as a young girl flung her body into his arms.

John laughed, hugging the girl tightly.

"Hey there! Now, let me see who this hurricane is."

He put the girl down, held her at arm's length and looked puzzled.

"I don't think we've met before, dear lady. Surely I would have remembered such a lovely looking girl!"

The girl giggled. "Uncle Johnny, it's me!!"

"Let me look at you closely."

He took her head between his hands and looked at it as if it was an object he had never seen before. Then he exclaimed: "My, it's Phoebe! I didn't recognise you at first. You have grown into a beautiful young lady!"

The eight-year-old giggled again and threw herself back into his arms.

"You knew that, Uncle John." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Of course I knew. How could I ever forget you." John smiled, holding the girl closely. It felt great to hold her again. It had been more than two years since he had last seen her. International Rescue had already been operational, but he had come to Nicole's birthday. He had somehow been able to avoid the topic 'work'.

"I've missed you, Uncle John." Phoebe said, hugging his waist whilst trying to look at his face.

"I've missed you too Phoebe. Did you receive your birthday cards?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "And the presents as well!! Thank you for the book! I love the book! It's got so many nice pictures in it and nice stories!" The girls face had lit up the moment she started talking about the book John sent her. "Do you want to come and read one of them?" She tried to drag him in the direction of her house which was about fifty metres away from where they were standing. But John wouldn't budge.

He grinned amused. "Didn't you read them all already?"

Blushing slightly Phoebe pulled at his hand harder, concentrating at her front garden. "Yes, but you can tell them really good. Daddy can too, but you're not here very often. Please come."

John sighed. "I'd love to come, but isn't it a bit early for you to have visitors?" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides, since you're still in your pyjama I would assume that your parents are still in bed, not knowing that their daughter has just run out of her house because she saw someone that looked familiar."

Phoebe had stopped pulling and looked at her attire. The moment she had seen the blond man whom she had come to think of as an uncle, running past her house, she hadn't spent another second thinking of how she was dressed. Not that she really cared either. She had simply put her shoes on, rushed downstairs, opened the door and run after the blond astronaut.

She was so glad to see him. But now that he had noticed that she was still wearing her pyjama, he had turned into babysitter-mode immediately.

"Come on, I'll bring you home. Have you had breakfast yet?" Taking her hand, John and Phoebe walked back along the road they had just come from.

"No, I was awake and I was playing with the Playmobil® and then I saw you running past."

John shook his head imperceptibly. He remembered one of the times when he was babysitting her. He had stayed at the house at night because Phoebe's parents had called at around 10.00pm, telling him they wouldn't make it back in time. It had started snowing, it was hard to drive, especially since you couldn't see much further than your windshield, so they had decided to stop at a motel and stay there until the storm had calmed down. John had settled on the couch that night and the next morning he had woken up, finding a four-year-old already awake, playing with some stuffed animals.

"I suppose that hasn't changed then."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You're still a morning person."

Phoebe happily nodded while she pushed the door further open. She had left it ajar when she ran out of the house. They stood still, listening whether Phoebe's parents had woken up. They didn't hear anything.

For a moment John hesitated. What would Mr and Mrs O'Neill think if they walked into the room and found him talking with their daughter? On the other hand, he had been here often enough, and it wasn't like he could just leave Phoebe to herself. Not now that she had been running outside and was full of energy.

"Go to your parents' room and see if they're awake."

Phoebe obeyed. While John closed the door behind him and stood at the door mat, Phoebe walked upstairs and went into her parents' bedroom with a soft knock.

She peeked around the door and then went inside. Carefully she walked to the bed and looked at her father whose mouth was hanging half open. Then she looked at her mother who'd turned around in her sleep the moment Phoebe entered.

For a moment Phoebe stood there, contemplating what to do.

Then her eyes lit up. If her parents had been awake to see her expression they would have known she was up to something. Unfortunately for them, they were still in dreamland. But not for long…

Phoebe kicked her shoes off, jumped on the bed and crawled in between her parents, making sure she was waking them up. Both her parents groaned.

"Phoebe, what're you doing?" Her father asked sleepily, looking at his clock only to find out it was just about 6.15. On his day off. "Why are you up so early?"

Phoebe went to sit on his chest and gave him a wet kiss. "I was awake and then I saw Uncle John and now he's here. And I'm hungry. Can Uncle John come in and make me breakfast? You can stay in bed."

She had talked so rapidly that half of what she was saying didn't get through to her father. What he did understand was that if he said 'yes' he could go back to sleep. He had heard 'Uncle John' as well. He didn't make the connection that John usually wasn't coming over at 6am, but he did know that if John was there, it would be all right.

"Yeah, sure honey." He answered, falling back asleep already.

"Thank you Daddy!" she cried out. She slipped from her dad's chest onto the floor and ran back downstairs. "It's ok! Daddy said you could come in."

John had heard some mumbling coming from upstairs and had cringed when he had heard Phoebe shout "Thank you Daddy!". So much for not disturbing them.

"OK, let's get you something to eat then. You hungry?" He asked.

"Yes. Could you make me breakfast?"

"All right, what do you usually get for breakfast?" John asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Cereals." She clambered onto one of the chairs that were standing around the kitchen table.

"Cereals it is then." John searched the kitchen till he found what he needed. He figured Mr and Mrs O'Neill wouldn't mind if he grabbed a cup of coffee for himself. Not much later both John and Phoebe were sitting at the table; Phoebe eating her cereals, John enjoying his coffee.

"So, do you have to go to school today?" John asked, taking a sip of the black liquid.

Phoebe made a face. "Yeah."

"Your enthusiasm is touching.

As a reward for his comment the girl opposite him stuck out her tongue, but there was a flicker of amusement in her eyes and she couldn't quite keep the edges of her mouth from curling up.

John grinned.

"So, what is so bad about school then?" He asked.

"Nothing really, but that means that I can't stay with you!"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be here for at least another 4 days."

"Really?! Can we go somewhere together? Can we? Please?"

John held up his hand and the excited girl sat down again. "We'll see. Your parents have to agree as well." There was some commotion upstairs. "Speaking of which, I think someone has woken up."

Phoebe continued eating while John took another sip of his coffee. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and a few moments after that the door to the kitchen opened.

And there was Mrs O'Neill, wearing a blue morning gown and white slippers. Her dark blonde hair was ruffled which was quite a contrast to the alert blue eyes that took in the scene before her.

"Good morning Mrs O'Neill. How are you doing?" John asked politely, moving to stand up. She motioned for him to stay put however and a warm smile covered her face.

"Well, hello John! I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just fine as well. Would you like some coffee? I just made some. I hope you don't mind me going through your stuff."

"No, of course I don't mind. You've been here often enough, even though it has been a while. And I would like some coffee, thank you."

John stood up and moved to take out another cup. "Would you like something to eat as well?"

"No thank you, coffee is my fuel in the morning." She smiled as John put the filled cup in front of her. Turning to her daughter who was still eating her cereals sitting in her pyjama, she asked: "So, which teacher do you have today?"

"Mrs Caldry."

"Ah, your favourite teacher."

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is daddy still asleep? Doesn't he have to go to his work?" Phoebe looked puzzled.

"No, it's your daddy's day off." Phoebe considered this for a while, whilst munching on the last of her cereals.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I take a day off as well?"

Both John and Mrs O'Neill had to refrain from chuckling. "No honey, you can't take a day off from school."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, daddy has worked really hard and his boss said that he has earned it so daddy can have a day off to relax."

"But I have worked hard as well!"

"Yes, but daddy couldn't take a day off when he was in school either. That's something you can do when you have a job."

Again Phoebe was contemplating and with a deep sigh she then said: "Oh well. I'll just find a job really soon then." And with that the topic was closed as far as she was concerned.

For a while they just chatted until Mrs O'Neill looked at the clock. "Oh dear, you have to hurry up Phoebe. We still have to dress, and if we don't hurry you're going to be late for school!"

Phoebe slipped off the chair and ran upstairs. "Don't forget to take your bag with you!" Mrs O'Neill called after her.

"I won't!" she yelled back.

Mrs O'Neill looked at John who had finished his second cup of coffee by now. "I'm sorry, usually it's my husband who brings her to school, but today he's going to sleep in… if that's possible with that little whirlwind blowing through the house."

John chuckled. "A whirlwind she is." He took the empty cereal bowl and the two coffee cups to the sink.

"Oh, you can leave those. You prepared breakfast, I'll do the dishes." Mrs O'Neill exclaimed.

"Ok, how about this. You do the dishes and I'll drop Phoebe off at school."

"That's really not necessa-" Mrs O'Neill started to object.

"I know it's not necessary, but I'm going that way anyway, and this way you won't have to hurry. Besides, I enjoy spending some time with your 'whirlwind'. It has been way too long already."

Mrs O'Neill laughed and held up her hands in defeat. "OK, OK, I know when I'm defeated."

"Mummy! I'm ready!" The girl rushed downstairs, bag on her back already.

"Honey, Uncle John will bring you to school. Is that ok?"

"Yes!!"

Both adults laughed as they heard the 8-year-old's reaction.

"OK, have a nice day then. I'll pick you up from school this afternoon." Mrs O'Neill bent forward to hug her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye Mummy, see you!" And the girl ran out of the front door, waiting at the pavement.

"Thank you John. Will we see you again this week?"

"Probably… I'll be running my track in the mornings and if your daughter is awake this early every morning she'll no doubt wait for me to show up."

Mrs O'Neill chuckled. "In that case, see you tomorrow."

John smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Then he turned around and ran to the waiting girl, scooped her up and circled her around him for a moment. Then he put her down and they started walking in the general direction of the school, turning around once to wave at Mrs O'Neill who had watched the interaction in amusement.

_

* * *

A/N: That's it for now folks, but don't despair, there's more to come. Please review! Thanks! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_A/N: First of I'd like to thank White rose01 who has beta-d this chapter. Secondly I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Thank you!_

**Math girl -** oooh, Hurricane Emily. Sounds like you have your hands full! I very much enjoyed writing Phoebe, so I'm glad you liked her. There will be no Phoebe in this chapter, so there's a bit less on the 'fatherly' part of John. However, he will let his sarcasm show… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**White rose01 – **Thanks. I'll pass it on to John. ;) No, sorry, he's dead, no can do. About the 'bugging you to update' part… I think you've found out already. :) Again, thanks heaps for beta-reading!

**Gismo – **Maybe you should thank your sister for enabling you to picture the chapter well. And don't give her sugar before putting her to bed! ;) Yes, it is quite strange, introducing people when you are trying to put it to an end. :p And, the big surprise: I'll be introducing someone else again! Enjoy!

**Darkhelmetj – **Hello begging reviewer! Thanks for the review! I agree with you. I think he would have made a great parent too… if only he weren't dead. ;) Oh well, maybe in an Alternative Universe? OK, shouldn't have said that! Don't get your hopes up:p

**Moonlightbear – **Hey, thanks! Sorry, no cute/adorable Phoebe in this chapter… however there will be someone else… Enjoy reading!

_And we're on to the story. One little warning: there is a lot of sarcasm flying around here. If you don't like sarcasm, you have been warned. I hope you enjoy; I certainly enjoyed writing it._

* * *

Having dropped Phoebe offat school, John strolled back to Mrs Evers' house. It was pretty weird to live there without Mrs Evers. And he could only imagine what it must be like for Nicole. After all, she had lived with her mother for a long time, and she had only bought an apartment last year.

Nicole… Somehow John had the feeling that their relationship had changed somewhat. First he had written it down to the fact that he hadn't been there for her mother's burial. But even after they had cleared that up, there seemed to be a certain tension. Not really uncomfortable, but still a tension that hadn't been there before. Or had it? It was familiar, however faintly, but it _was_ familiar. The difference was that it was stronger this time. 'Great,' John thought as he walked up to the door, 'now all I have to do is find out what it is, and then the case is solved.'

As soon as John opened the door he knew Nicole was in the house. He had locked the door when he had gone for a run and the short twist needed to open it was definitely an indication of an unlocked door.

Ben would never be here this early, assuming he still had a difficult time getting up. He never was a morning person, and it was highly unlikely he would have turned into one over the past two or three years.

"Good morning!" He said as he walked into the living room, finding Nicole sitting in one of the chairs, staring at nothing.

She jumped up. "Oh hey, I was just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" John asked.

"No, just thinking about Mum, and…" she hesitated for a moment, before deciding to just say it, "and about how I've missed you."

John blinked surprised. "How you missed me? You mean, you missed me?"

"No, why would I miss the teasing, the sarcastic retorts, and the sometimes annoying comments?" Nicole couldn't help herself; she just had to respond sarcastically.

John laughed. "No idea. Maybe because it meant you also had to miss out on the quiet, understanding partner with whom you at least had some intelligent conversations?"

Nicole eyed him for a moment. "You're not self-confident at all, are you?"

The blond astronaut responded haughtily: "I'm aware this world needs me."

Nicole burst out in laughter, and John joined in. Immediately they felt like they were back in time. The ease with which they joked around had returned. Looking at each other, understanding passed between them.

"You know… I've missed you too."

Nicole looked up to meet his eyes. "Maybe we should keep in contact a bit more."

John nodded. "I'd like that."

"How will we do that though, if I'm in space, and you're in space, and sometimes we're not. How will we be able to contact each other. Letters is one way I suppose, though they often take a long time, and, as we've recently discovered, they aren't always efficient either."

John nodded, having thought of the problem himself. He could give her one of the secure frequencies of Thunderbird 5, but it could just happen that Alan was up there. What if he… Immediately his mind started to work through a way to let Thunderbird 5's systems recognise the frequency he would give Nicole, so it would be redirected to wherever he was. His brain was so busy contemplating and discarding ideas that John didn't immediately notice when Nicole waved her hand in front of his face to get him focused again.

"Earth to John Tracy. Hello? Could I speak to John Tracy please?"

John grinned. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some possibilities."

Nicole raised one eyebrow. "What kind of possibilities?"

"About the communication problem. I'm trying to see if there's a way to – I got it!" John interrupted himself. While attempting to explain what he was thinking, his mind had just continued to work on the problem, and had thrown out a solution.

The brown-haired woman didn't look convinced, but not entirely surprised of his self-interruption either. After all, the man in front of her had been her partner for more than three years. It had happened often enough that when they had had some mechanical problem, the crew would first brainstorm about the problem, and if they didn't reach a solution, they would move on to another subject. And suddenly John would interrupt the conversation by giving the answer to the problem. She did have to admit that the first time it had happened, Nicole had been slightly annoyed with him, for several reasons. One, he had found the solution before anyone else; two, he had interrupted a conversation. OK, so the conversation hadn't been about something very important. One couldn't exactly say that gossiping about two of the researchers at base was important. And John was entitled to be the one to find the solution first, as he had been the expert on laser-communication. However, she hadn't been a happy young woman at that point, and she had actually told him what she thought about his interruption after they had fixed the problem. Nicole smiled as she remembered to surprised look on John's face when she had confronted him in the small hallway.

_Flashback:_

"Did you have to interrupt the conversation so abruptly? Hasn't your mother taught you that it's not polite to interrupt someone?"

The brown-headed fury was so annoyed that she didn't notice the quick flash of pain in John's eyes, however it was covered up as quickly as it had appeared. The blond astronaut looked down at the young woman in front of him. She had just joined this team two weeks ago, and already she was giving him a lecture. He was actually quite amused, but he knew that if he showed that, she would only become more furious.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and avoid doing it next time." He said sincerely, though he couldn't keep his lips from quirking up slightly at the ends. Nicole noticed and became even more furious. She stamped her feet in frustration.

"This is not funny!"

Now John just couldn't help himself. He had to laugh before he would burst. She looked so much like a child, trying to get things her way, it was simply impossible to remain serious. If looks could kill, John was certain his team would have lost their laser-communication expert that very second. With difficulty he tried to calm down. He finally managed to say what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, but you… you looked so much like my younger brother when he is trying to get things his way." John almost started laughing again. Astonished Nicole looked at him. Then slowly, ever so slowly, a smile spread over her face as she imagined what she must have looked like. It didn't take very long after that for her to join in with John's laughter.

After they had both calmed down, John apologised once more for interrupting the conversation, which Nicole waved off. "Never mind. To be honest, I might have done the same had I come up with the solution. I'm the one who has to apologise for lashing out at you. I'm sorry."

John gave her an easy smile. "Apologies accepted." His head leaned slightly to the right. "So, want to tell me a little bit more about yourself?" He looked around. "Preferably in one of the rooms as these hallways are not very broad."

Nicole agreed. "Well, at least everyone must have heard us throughout the whole station, so they knew they wouldn't be able to pass through this hallway."

John grinned. "That's one advantage, but I think I would still rather talk in a room that has more space… although you would think, out here, you wouldn't be able to stand more space."

Nicole chuckled.

"So, do you want to come into my room? I'll show you some pictures of my brothers. Including the one you just unconsciously imitated." John added wickedly.

Nicole just grinned. "Lead the way."

Instead of turning around, John just reached sideways and opened the door on his right. "Welcome to my humble quarters." John said.

Nicole put both hands on her hips, which was just about possible in the narrow hallway. "You mean we've been arguing in the hallway, right in front of your room? Couldn't you have said that a tiny bit earlier? It would have made the 'conversation' slightly less public."

John thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I could have. But then, what would have been the fun of that? Now, since we have agreed that conversing _in_ a room is more desirable than conversing _outside_ a room, how about we enter my room?"

Nicole shook her head in silent amusement and stepped through the door, followed by John. Once inside, John closed the door and walked to the bed. 'Walked' being the operative word here, as he reached the bed within two steps.

"I think someone should tell the designers of this station that 'space' means there is ample room to have at least two metres of space between the door and the bed." John muttered quietly.

Nicole heard and chuckled.

"Maybe you should take smaller steps. That way it will take you at least three steps to cross the room. Besides, I don't think it's too bad."

John looked at her. "Easy for you to say. You're not as tall as I am."

A smile crossed her face. "Exactly."

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Nicole. Nicole, you there?"

Nicole became aware of a hand, waving in front of her eyes, and she focused on the owner of the hand.

"This is Nicole speaking. How can I help you?"

John didn't look in the least surprised at her answer and responded with a straight face:

"I was wondering whether Ms. Evers was home or whether she was in orbit in her mind. I was unable to reach her for a moment."

Nicole nodded. "If you wait for a moment, I will check in our system." She talked into an imaginary microphone which was situated in front of her mouth, while she searched on an imaginary computer. "Ah, yes, here it is. Ms. Evers was in the Memory Hall for the past one and a half minute. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Would you be able to give me the specific section of Memory Hall where she has been doing her research?"

"One moment… yes, it was at the section 'Early-2061, Station 12'. Do you need any more data regarding this subject?"

"No, thank you. You've been most helpful."

"Glad I could be of service. Have a nice day. Bye."

"So, have you had your breakfast already?" John asked, as if nothing had happened. Nicole shook her head. She knew he had correctly guessed at the exact memory she had had moments ago. He wasn't stupid… although 'mentally absent' came to mind. She grinned to herself.

"I was waiting for you to come back from your run." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "By the way, you were taking your sweet time, weren't you! Haven't you been training or something? Or did you start later than normal? No, of course not, how stupid of me! You're getting older. Now you don't run anymore. You just take a walk."

"Hey! Are you calling me old?" John asked indignantly.

"She isn't, but I am." Came a male voice from the door. Immediately John swivelled around, allowing both Nicole and himself to see who was their visitor. John raised one eyebrow.

"Well, I'd rather be old than immature like you."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, then a smile spread across John's face and he walked over to the man. Grabbing his hand he said warmly: "It's good to see you Ben. It's been too long since we've seen each other."

Ben grinned and shook John's hand firmly. "And whose fault is that? But it's good to see you too."

Nicole was watching, her heart warmed by the sight of her brother and her friend/former partner interacting as brothers. However, she was not going to show that right now. Instead she said: "Touching." With which she got the attention of both men. Ben looked at John.

"Do you think she's feeling left-out?" he asked, pretending to be worried.

John looked at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating the question.

"Well… she has been standing there for a couple of moments now, without her brother coming over to her to give her a hug, because said brother was welcoming her ex-partner… What would you think?"

The brown-haired man looked at his sister, still keeping his expression serious.

"You're right. She's feeling left-out. Let's do something about it, shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

The way both men were now smiling at her made Nicole slightly uncomfortable. "Ehm, guys?"

John gave Ben a friendly hit on his shoulder. "Go for it."

Now Nicole started to back away slightly. Ben was closing in on her slowly, a grin still decorating his face. Although she was two years older than him, she was much smaller than he was.

"Ben?"

No answer, just a big grin.

"Ehm, John, want to give me a hand here?" She searched for the eyes of her friend, but as soon as she found them, she knew she shouldn't expect any 'rescue' from that side. Before she could shift her attention back to Ben, she was embraced so tightly that she wasn't sure whether she would still be able to breath. Two firm kisses were planted on either cheek and her hair was tousled up before she could even free her arms.

"Oof," was all she could say once her brother let go of her.

"How are you, Sis?" Ben asked lovingly once she was back on her feet, trying to get her hair back into the ponytail it had been in before her brother decided to 'give her a hand'.

"I _was_ just fine. Before _someone_ hugged me."

"Oh, talking about 'before', you were talking about John being old or something?"

"Oh yeah, that had a reason too! John, why exactly did you take so long this morning? Got lost?" Nicole asked, bringing her attention back to the blond man who had been observing the brother-sister-hug.

"No, I ran into the whirlwind called 'Phoebe', and I've grabbed a cup of coffee there. Talking of which, you said you hadn't had breakfast yet. How about you Ben?"

"I took a sandwich when I left home… which is about an hour and thirty minutes ago. I'd say we prepare ourselves some decent breakfast."

"Agreed. Then you can tell me all about your antics of the past two/three years." John said to Ben, who looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

"My 'antics'? Me don't do antics. Me never did antics. Me will never do antics. Therefore, what antics are you talking about?" Ben grinned, knowing he was driving both his sister and John crazy with his incorrect grammar.

John and Nicole both rolled their eyes in response. "Coffee is in order. Without it, I don't think I'll make it through the day." Nicole stated, as she walked towards the kitchen. John agreed with her wholeheartedly and went upstairs to freshen up and change into more presentable clothes. Ben just smiled to himself. This was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_A/N: OK, so, I just want to say that I am not good with time zones etc. Therefore, I just took the liberty of saying that, while it's end of the afternoon where John is currently occupied, it is around lunchtime at Tracy Island._

_A Big Thank-You to white rose01 who, despite not being able to write on her own stories, still made some time to look at mine. Thank You!_

_Thank you all for the reviews. They are always appreciated._

_**White rose01 – **I'm glad you liked the sarcasm. Hope you like this chapter too! And thanks for beta-reading! It is still much appreciated! Thanks for the review!_

_**Math Girl – **No, it's not just you… There are quite some reactions here saying that John should be a dad. Maybe he will be… which would then mean I would have to write it ignoring "Unwanted Sacrifice". But that shouldn't be a problem. BUT, I'm not making any promises! I do however hope that you like this chapter as well. And I'm glad you like the interaction between John and Ben. I enjoy it myself. Thanks for the review!_

_**Gismo –** Glad you liked the sarcasm! (I like sarcasm myself.) And well done with the guessing. And have you noticed? I updated already! Don't get your expectations up now! Thanks for the review!_

_**Darkhelmetj – **As you can see, it hasn't stopped me yet. ;) And I suppose you could or maybe should see it the other way around. "Blowing Up" isn't set in the same universe as "Unwanted Sacrifice", but rather the other way around. That way I can still use "Blowing Up" in other stories, while ignoring "Unwanted Sacrifice"… Of course that will depend on whether I will be writing any other stories after this one, and whether I'm feeling mean or nice. :) If I'm feeling nice (probability of about 20) I'll ignore "US". Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you'll like the next. (I promise, no sad stuff in this chapter.) :Hands tissue just in case:) Thanks for the review!_

_**Moonlightbear – **Hey, this soon enough? Don't get used to it though! I'm glad you like the characters! No new ones in this chapter though… oh wait, actually, I will mention someone new, but I don't think you'll get to meet that person in this story… No, fairly sure you won't. Lol. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for the review!_

* * *

The watch vibrated as the oldest of the Tracy brothers took a bite from his chocolate bar which he had secretly hidden in his room. He knew that if Grandma would catch him with chocolate just before lunch she would scold him and then search every inch of his room to find out if he had more stuff hidden. And he didn't want her to find the ... never mind that. He didn't want her to go through his stuff. Period.

The dark-haired man raised his arm and opened the link, having just swallowed the piece of chocolate.

"Hey Johnny! How are you doing? What have you been up to?" Scott asked, keeping the chocolate bar out of sight, but still looked at it longingly before turning his attention back to his blond brother.

"Hey Scott. I'm fine. I've spent the day with Nicole and Ben."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Eh, hold on. Let me get this straight. Nicole is your former partner from NASA right?" John nodded. "And Ben is…?"

"Her brother."

"Ah, right. OK. So, what did you do?"

"Oh, we've been driving around, had a picnic, basically just hanging out together." John answered. 'And rediscovered the meaning of the word sarcasm.' He thought amused.

Scott looked at him. "Uh-huh… and you wouldn't have happened to come across some bookstores where they sell books on astronomy, astrology and other stargazing-books, would you?"

John answered with a straight face and laughing eyes: "Actually, no. However I have found a book about the history of certain languages."

Scott smacked his head with his free hand. "Should have known."

John grinned. "So, how are you?"

"Couldn't be better." Scott answered cheerfully.

John cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

Scott just smiled. No one in his family knew about his girlfriend yet. His girlfriend of about seven months. He didn't know why he kept it a secret. Probably because he had had quite some girlfriends before and they never lasted… as girlfriends that is. But something felt different about this woman. She wasn't overly beautiful, but she was worth looking at. Or in Scott's opinion at least.

And the fact that even John, the know-all of the family, wasn't aware of his love, reinforced Scott's confidence that no one knew.

"Have you talked to Megan recently by any chance?" John asked as if this was a common question for him to ask his now stupefied older brother.

"How do you- How did you- What makes you think I know a Megan?" Scott asked, back in control, trying to cover up his slip.

John grinned. "Well, I would say you shouldn't borrow books and use a note from Megan as a bookmark and then forget to take it out after you've finished the book. Especially not if the note contains some… expressions of affection, so to speak."

Scott groaned and hit his head with his right hand.

"And, being on Thunderbird 5 has its advantages. Besides being able to study the stars, you are actually able to see when someone is using some electronic equipment. For example, com-links, internet for chatting, phones." John stressed the last bit.

This made Scott slightly uncomfortable.

"Does Alan know?"

John shook his head. "No, he knows Thunderbird 5's equipment can monitor quite some stuff, but he doesn't know you can see _who_ is working on what stuff at what time. I usually don't look at it, but about five months ago I had to check out the phone bill for Dad, and I stumbled across quite some calls directed to someone in the UK. Now, since you know Dad's sense for security," this elected a snort from Scott, "he asked me to check it out. Don't worry," John added quickly as he saw the desperate expression on Scott's face, "I haven't told him who made the calls and who they were to. I told him that there was no security breach and that he could hold me responsible if it turned out it would be one after all."

Scott was visibly relieved. "Thanks! I'm not sure how Dad would have reacted to the fact I've been having a girlfriend."

John shrugged. "Probably the same as he did with your other girlfriends. Only this time he would probably freak out a little bit more since you've been having the same girlfriend for longer than two weeks."

Scott looked at him. "Thank you for the vote of confidence there."

John smiled. "Hey, I'm stating facts."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott grinned as well. "At least my track record is still better than that of Gordon. Gordon hasn't been able to have one girlfriend for longer than three days."

John raised both eyebrows. "You mean you don't know about Caroline?"

"Caroline!" Scott gasped. "Am I the only one who doesn't know when girls are involved with my family?" He exclaimed frustrated.

Only then did he catch the twinkle in John's eyes. Immediately he became suspicious. "There is no Caroline, is there? Never has been either."

John laughed. "Nope. Not as far as I know… and believe me, I know quite a lot."

"Well, you do have a reputation to keep up, so you'd better know a lot." Scott grumbled good-naturedly. "But what's the reason you called?"

"Oh, I was just wondering whether you've been beating up Gordon any further."

"Don't worry. Nothing he can't handle." Scott replied vaguely, with a grin decorating his face, trying to imitate the Grinch.

John laughed at the failed attempt, knowing Scott would never give anyone more than a couple of bruises. Scott joined in.

"OK, well, I'm really sorry, but lunch will be ready in a few minutes, so I'd better go. See you John."

"See you. Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd probably want to wipe those chocolate crumbs from your face." John said smugly. Hastily Scott brought his hand up to his mouth.

"And there I was thinking you hadn't noticed. You're way too observant. Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later. John out."

"Bye John. Scott out."

Looking at the now black screen with red digits Scott shook his head. John really noticed just about everything. Then the digits' meanings hit him. He was late for lunch! He, Scott, was never late for lunch!

And with a last look in the mirror to make sure there weren't any other telltale signs of his pre-lunch snack he made a run for it.

_

* * *

A/N: Sorry people, even though it doesn't have much to do with the real story, I just had to put this in. It's quite enjoyable, writing these little 'chats-through-com-links'. Consider it a B-storyline. Hope you enjoyed reading this. And don't expect me to update this soon again! I don't think that will ever happen twice!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_A/N: Yup, another chapter. I know. gasp! I'm actually already a bit further along in the story, but I thought this would be a nice point to stop for a little while._

_Special thanks to **white rose01** who has beta'd this chapter in record time, despite having to study for exams._

_Thank you all for reading! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too._

_**Gismo** – Ok, this time it wasn't such a quick update, but hey, an update is an update, right? Not one chapter in 1.5 years! Goodness! Extreme would almost be an understatement. Anyway, I won't let it get to that. I don't think my beta would let me either, so you'd better be thankful for her prodding and poking. (Don't think I'm not poking back though, 'cause she has some awesome stories out there, just waiting to be finished.) Enjoy this chapter!_

_**White rose01 **– No, I've absolutely no clue whatsoever about which brother you're talking about. I mean, it couldn't possibly be… No! That's your 'favourite' /evil grin/ Thanks for beta-ing! And by the way: congratulations! I'll take special care to stay away from the roads in England from now on._

_**Darkhelmetj **– Congratulations. You've won the 'Intelligence-Cup' this year. If I may quote: "Happy stories are always so much more…happy." :) thumbs up I totally agree:p Thanks for the review, and enjoy this chapter!_

_**AngelMouse5** – Thank you! I certainly enjoy writing John's life outside IR as well. And that part with Scott and the chocolate was entertaining to say the least. Thanks for the review, and enjoy!_

_**Math Girl** – Thank you! I like writing the 'little chats' as you can just see the guys as they are in the 'everyday life.' And Gordon… well, maybe he has found his match in Anna? Who knows. Thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

John had to grin at the thought of his elder brother, who was now most likely making a run for the kitchen. After all, Scott was never late for lunch… except for today. 'I am mean.' John thought to himself. 'I could have called him after his lunch… but what would have been the fun in that?' _

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Enter!" He yelled, quickly hiding the smile. After all, no-one here knew he could communicate with his family through a wristwatch. And now wasn't the time to enlighten them. If ever.

Ben poked his head around the door. "Hey! Amazing! You're still alive! I thought you had drowned or something."

John put down the book he had opened in front of him before his conversation with Scott, for exactly this kind of situations. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Ben. I live on an island. I've lived on an island for a looong time. My brother could be compared to a fish when he's in the water." John paused for a moment to think about that. "OK, you can compare him to a fish whenever. When he isn't in the water, he's wishing he was. Anyway, the point is, I've lived around water long enough that I don't think I'll drown from taking a shower. You on the other hand…"

Ben decided to ignore the comment. After all, his swimming skills were almost non-existent, and even though you didn't need any swimming techniques to shower, he knew he wouldn't win the argument anyway. "Just wondering what took you so long to get back downstairs. After all, we were going to cook _together._"

Then Ben seemed to realise something. "Oh, of course! I should have realised! You bought a new book today, and you 'accidentally' got so caught up in reading it that you forgot the time!"

John hid a satisfied smile. 'Gotcha.' Instead he said: "Now what would make you think that?" He walked through the door and started down the stairs. Ben followed him, closing the door to the guestroom.

"Well John, it could be for the fact that it has happened before… and not just once; you've done it so often, you surprised us whenever you actually did come downstairs before one of us had to call you."

John snorted. "Well, you would be wanting to read that book too if you would like languages. It's really quite useful. For example, it – " He couldn't get any further because Ben interrupted him quickly.

"No, don't go into details, please! Let's just go and fix dinner, ok."

John turned his head slightly and answered: "OK, but you should really try and learn something about other languages. It could be useful you know."

They entered the kitchen where Nicole was putting away the groceries. Ben ran towards her, grabbed her and used her as a shield. However the fact that Ben was much taller than his sister only served to make the whole 'trying-to-hide-move' look ridiculous. "Please, protect me from this mad language-geek. He's trying to infect me with his 'learning virus'."

Nicole looked up at her brother. "That wouldn't be so bad. You could use it."

"Hey! You're my Big Sister. You're supposed to protect me, not side with the enemy!" Ben looked down at her incredulously. John just leaned against the doorpost.

Nicole sighed. "If it makes you happy…" She turned around to face John and was about to 'tell him off' for trying to make Ben read something when she noticed something. "But Ben! He's not even carrying any books. What am I supposed to protect you from!"

"He doesn't need books to contaminate you. He tries to make you learn something by actually relating what the book tells you! He's dangerous! We should silence him. Do you have any duct tape?"

John was having trouble keeping himself from laughing, and Nicole's expression was a mixture of amusement, annoyance and resignation. She shook her head.

"No, though we could always threaten with the dishes…" Nicole looked at John with an evil smile. John shrugged.

"For which, in return, I can always spoil dinner for you guys. You know, add too much salt, or only give you the fat instead of the meat."

Nicole shuddered at the thought of the fat gliding down her throat. "Ehw, no thanks! Ben has just volunteered to do the dishes."

"I did?"

Nicole poked him in his side, and added, through clenched teeth: "Yes, you did. You don't want to eat only fat, do you?"

Ben still looked at her incredulously. But then he remembered she had been off to get the vegetables while John and he went to buy the 'meat'. Therefore, Nicole wouldn't be aware of one fact that made the whole difference. However, instead of enlightening her, he played along.

"Well, it would be fun to see you eat it. And why don't you do the dishes? Why would I have to do it?" He tried to sulk his way out of it.

Meanwhile John started to make his way through the cupboards, getting everything ready for cooking. He couldn't resist to add: "Nice, long, slimy pieces of fat."

"OK! OK! I'll do the dishes! I don't know exactly how this started with John scaring Ben with his languages, and ended up with some sort of conspiracy against me. But you'd better make sure there's no fat in sight!" Nicole relented. No sooner had she said it, or Ben turned around, sure he wouldn't be able to keep from laughing.

John's face remained deadpan as he pulled the 'meat' from the refrigerator and took it out of its wrapping. "Oh, I don't think I'll have to put much effort into that. After all, we bought fish. Could you pass me the olive oil please?" He continued to work as if he hadn't said a thing. Nicole however was doing a nice impression of a goldfish, opening her mouth repeatedly. A none-too-pleased goldfish at that. Ben let out a strangled sound as he still tried not to laugh. An angry look crossed the room, the two men being on the receiving end.

John looked at Ben with a confused look. "Somehow your sister doesn't look very happy. Any idea why that is?"

The only answer he received was an outburst of laughter. John smiled at Nicole. "Don't worry, we'll just do it all together. Though if you two people don't come over here and help me to get dinner on table, you'll be the only two doing the dishes while I enjoy the sunset."

"Well then, _chef_, please tell us who's supposed to be doing what, so we can avoid that particular scenario." Nicole replied.

Some time later their hunger was stilled, and they were enjoying each other's silent company, the last rays of the sun illuminating this corner of the garden.

"Say, Nicole? Did you have any plans for the house yet?" Ben quietly asked. John wisely remained silent. This was something personal.

"I…I haven't given it much thought yet." Nicole answered as she looked at the house her parents had lived in for so many years. The house where she and her brother had grown up. A house full of memories. "Did you think about it?"

Ben remained quiet for a moment. Then he hesitantly said: "I ehm, I thought maybe you could sell your apartment and come back to live here…" Upon seeing her ambivalent expression, he hastily added: "I would do it, but my work doesn't allow me to live any further than I already do. I would really love to keep the house… together we can keep it in a good state. I'll come over as often as I can."

John could see the internal battle Nicole went through. He could understand some of her contradicting feelings as he had gone through them the day before, when she had asked him to stay at the house. Not quite sure of what to do, John offered quietly: "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Nicole's head snapped up as she heard her own words said back to her. She looked at John, and later at Ben, intensely; then she slowly said: "Well, I suppose someone should keep the cherry-tree."

A smile appeared on Ben's face. He stood up and walked over to his sister to give her a loving, but back-breaking hug. Nicole grimaced. "Hey, I'll need my back to move my stuff, you know! Or you can carry all the heavy things on your own!"

Ben grinned. "I would almost say: 'I don't care', but I'm not going to let you trick me that easily!"

Nicole smiled too. "It was worth a try."

"Mission: Failed." Ben retorted with a satisfied expression. Nicole slapped him lightly on the arm, at which Ben returned to his seat, the satisfaction still evident on his face.

"So, what do you do for a living nowadays?" He asked John lazily, catching him completely by surprise.

John had been totally at ease with his 'second family', so he hadn't even thought of having to lie about his job…again. Suddenly he realised just how far the hand of International Rescue's security policies went. He would have to be alert everywhere, always, with the only exception being Tracy Island. That is, when there weren't any visitors.

"I work for my father's company." He answered, while trying to hide his discomfort. He told Ben the same as he had told Nicole the day before. Then he tried to divert the conversation away from this 'fragile' topic by asking, "How are you doing at _your_ work?"

Ben shrugged. "Fine. Actually, my boss was quite pl- Nicole?" He looked at his sister questioningly. "Are you ok?"

Nicole smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll start bringing the stuff inside so we can do the dishes. Or do you want another cup of coffee?" Ben shook his head. "John?"

"No thanks. Here, let me help you." John stood up, gathered the plates, and walked towards the kitchen door. Nicole was about to follow him when Ben took hold of her arm. He waited till John had disappeared inside and then asked concerned: "What's bothering you?"

He had seen the pensive look she had had.

Nicole looked slightly uneasy now. "It's just that… it feels like John's keeping something from us."

Ben looked surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Didn't you notice that the moment you asked him about his work, he became a little restless? The same happened before, when I asked him a similar question. It was as if he was uncomfortable telling us about his job."

Ben thought back for a moment. Now that he thought about it, it had seemed as if there had been a quick flash of panic in John's eyes. He hadn't been sure about it, so he had let it go, but now Nicole had told him this happened before, he was willing to reconsider. It had seemed as if John had been a bit tense from that moment on. And then his willingness to start with the dishes…

"Yeah, I suppose you could be right. But…" he looked his older sibling in the eyes, "it's his right. He's not obliged to tell us anything unless he wants to."

Nicole tried to avoid Ben's serious eyes. She knew John had every right to have his 'secrets', just like any other person. But in some part of her heart she felt slightly betrayed. As if he didn't trust her.

"Nicky! Did you hear me? John is a grown man, and as such he can choose to remain silent about certain parts of his life."

"Yes, I heard you. I understand. But that doesn't mean I have to like it though!"

As she said this, she looked Ben straight in the eyes, the fire in them slightly diminished by the hurt she felt. Ben sighed. "I know, but we don't have a say in these things. So why don't we just trust John's judgement in this, all right?"

Nicole nodded. After all, there wasn't much else she could do or say. Silently she picked up the coffee cups and went inside where John was already rinsing the plates and utensils.

"Ah, there you are! I was already wondering whether you had decided I should do the dishes by myself anyway." John half-smiled.

"Yeah, well, we almost did, but then we took pity on you… No wait, that doesn't sound right. Oh yeah! We actually want to keep everything whole!"

John nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. I can't be trusted with the dishes. I'll only break the stuff." He took his hands out of the water and stepped back. "So I think I should stay away from it, as far as possible…"

"Oh no you don't! You will stay right here, washing the stuff. I'll dry it and Ben will put it away, so we should manage to keep everything in one piece."

Mockingly, John resigned and went back to his 'duty', while Nicole ordered her brother inside to do his share. At first the atmosphere in the kitchen was tense; no one spoke a word. However, gradually they got back in their 'normal' rhythm of joking around, and as they finished the dishes it almost seemed as if there hadn't been any tense moment at all.

"So, what shall we do now? It's only 8:30pm." Ben asked.

"Isn't that your bedtime.", Ben?" John asked teasingly.

"Yes, usually it is, but when we have a visitor I can stay up 'late'. So, I can stay up late tonight." Ben finished explaining his logic with a huge smile on his face, trying to look innocent.

"Nah! John's not a visitor! He's family. So, sorry, bed time for you Benny." Nicole said with a serious expression.

Ben glared at her. He didn't like the nickname. Then he resumed his role. "But I want to play outside!"

"Well, we could go for a walk. Shall we walk to the lake?" Nicole proposed.

"Yes! We are going to play outside!" Ben shouted. John eyed him with mock worry.

"Nicole? I think we'll need a dog leash, 'cause your little brother here might just get lost in his excitement."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed. The two astronauts chuckled. Ben grimaced and then added: "Woof."

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next! - zeilfanaat_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_A/N: Hello there! Sorry for taking a while again. :s Nearing the end of the trimester (i.e. loads of homework, assignments, preparation for exams, etc.), giving sailing lessons, playing guitar in church, and I could go on, but I won't. I think you get the meaning. ;)_

_Special thanks go out to white rose01. She's very busy herself, and still found the time to beta-read for me! Thank you!_

_**Gismo – **Thanks for the compliments! Hope I'll make your day again. :p Enjoy this chapter!_

_**White rose01 – **What do you mean? Hinting? Me? Nah! I NEVER hint. The idea! Absurd! ;) Lol. Well, I suppose you found out by now exactly how much she suspects… Thanks for beta-ing! Good luck with everything! And thanks for the review!_

_**Darkhelmetj – **I agree. No intelligence cup for you. "Merf." /shakes head/ Hopeless. ;) Thanks. I'm glad the brother/sister relationship works. In fact, I'm glad both relationships go as intended. :p Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!_

_**Math girl – **More suspicion arises I'm afraid. Trouble lies ahead. Thank you so much for the review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_Now, on to the story._

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock in the evening. Nicole, Ben and John had returned from their walk and were now relaxing, cold drinks and chips on the table. John was in the middle of a sarcastic comment when his wristwatch vibrated silently. He just continued talking as if nothing happened, and by seemingly just putting the watch straight on his arm, he cut off the vibrating. Whoever it was would understand he couldn't talk at the moment. However, it wasn't long before the watch vibrated again. This time John excused himself. He went upstairs to the bathroom where he locked the door and then gave his full attention to the watch. He found himself looking at a harried looking Alan.

"What's going on?" John asked quietly but calmly. He could see Alan was in need of some calm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there was a severe earthquake in Japan in an area where no one seems to speak English or any language I know. There are some bad aftershocks expected, and if they don't get out of there soon, everyone will…

We need them to tell us how many people there were in the village at that time, and-"

"Put Scott on." John interrupted the flow of words. Alan nodded his thanks as he caught his breath.

"Scott, I've contacted John. He's ready to help." John heard his youngest brother tell his oldest brother in the background. Then the image of Alan was replaced by that of the dark-haired field commander of International Rescue.

"Hey John. Could you ask these people how ma-"

"Yes, just put one of them on." Scott nodded, there was a blur as the landscape whirled by, and then there was a Japanese man looking uncertainly at the wristwatch.

John smiled and greeted him. That appeared to erase the man's doubts, and he greeted back. John proceeded to question the man in a quick and professional manner. The man answered him to the best of his abilities, then John assured him that International Rescue would try their best to save everyone.

Scott came back on, and John quickly summarised everything he had learnt from the Japanese man. "So, you are sure there are no more people in that area of the village, except for the old lady?" Scott asked again.

"Yes, the man told me they were celebrating someone's wedding, and since the village is so small, every villager was invited and present. The moment the earthquake started, they fled as a group to the place where you found them. They were afraid the ground would swallow them all. The old lady is the only one who seems to have disappeared from the group. If I were you I'd check out her house. From what I've heard, she isn't all that fond of leaving it."

"OK. Could you ask this guy where she lives?"

John started to talk to the Japanese man again when he was suddenly interrupted.

"John?" Surprised John looked up. That was Nicole's voice. A quick glance at the time told him he had been upstairs for almost 15 minutes already.

"Hold on Scott." He whispered into the watch. "Yes?"

"Are you alright there?" She sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm ok. I ehm, I won't be long now."

"OK." Nicole didn't sound convinced, but went back downstairs anyway. John turned back to the task at hand.

Another quick word exchange between the Japanese guy and John, and then Scott knew where to look, or rather, where to send Gordon to look. As soon as that was done, Scott asked: "Could you say to these people that they need to go into Thunderbird 2? We need to evacuate. This place is so unstable, I'm surprised it hasn't opened up beneath us any further yet."

"Put me on the loudspeaker."

Scott complied, and soon the whole group of Japanese people was moving to the large green Thunderbird.

"Gordon? What's your status?"

"I've just arrived at her house. Hold on. Opening the door now." From that moment they heard Gordon from faraway, trying to reassure someone.

"Scott, she's just looking scared, but she's not moving. Ehm… she actually tries to get me to leave… I think."

"Gordon!" Scott sounded exasperated, "What do you mean: 'you think'! Try and get her to Thunderbird 2. This village is about to collapse completely. And if you can't get her to understand, carry her! There's no time for getting acquainted."

"FAB Scott." Gordon replied.

The field commander looked around. "I think we have everyone now. We're just waiting for Gordon and the woman. Virgil, what's your status?"

"Everyone is inside. As soon as Gordon arrives we're ready to leave."

"FAB Virgil. John? Are you still there?"

"Yes Scott. Do you need more assistance?"

"Just check in with Gordon to see if he's ok with the woman, otherwise I'll get back to you when we're home. Ok?"

"FAB."

John switched to Gordon's watch. "Gordon? Are you on the move yet?"

"Yes. But could you please tell this woman to quit fighting me?" The aquanaut sounded slightly out of breath.

"Are you carrying her?"

"Yes. But she doesn't agree. She must think I'm kidnapping her or something. Ouch! Could you stop that!"

John figured this would be a good time to try and calm the lady down. The woman finally cooperated, albeit reluctantly.

"Have a safe flight home Gordon."

"Thanks John!"

"Alan? I'm finished. If you need more assistance, you know where to find me. Keep me informed."

"I will. Thanks. Take care!"

"You too, Squirt. John out." John cut the communication, and looked at the time. More than 30 minutes had passed. How was he going to explain that to Nicole and Ben? He flushed the toilet, washed his hands and opened the door. When he came back downstairs, two heads turned his way, carrying almost identical expressions: a mix of curiosity, concern and a hint of amusement on Ben's face.

"Boy, did you have problems or something?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Yes, I felt intimidated by this guy who just happens to be the brother of my former colleague. So I fled to the bathroom and stayed there for thirty minutes in order to convince myself that this guy is nothing to be afraid of. After all, 'Blaffende honden bijten niet'."

"What?"

"It's a Dutch expression which can be translated as: 'barking dogs don't bite.' It means that the people who complain the most are usually people that just whine, but don't act."

"Ah. OK. So you're OK now? Not intimidated or anything?" Ben asked.

"Nope. Totally fine." John replied.

"Shoot." Ben said.

Nicole had not joined in with the bantering. She was studying John, her former partner, who she thought she knew, but wasn't entirely sure anymore whether that was the case.

"Do you always talk out loud in a different language when you try to convince yourself?" she asked quietly but determined. For a long moment John didn't move, didn't show any emotion, any reaction. Then he closed his eyes momentarily, before looking at the woman who was sitting in the arm chair with a look that said: 'don't you dare lie to me now.'

He had expected that she wouldn't go for the lies. She was one of the very few people that were able to see when he was acting differently than normal. Well, everyone would have known that he wasn't intimidated, but he had silently hoped that the two would just leave it at the joking. Ben was going to. Nicole wasn't. She had picked up on the fact that he was lying when it came to the subject 'work', and she had heard him speaking Japanese to apparently no one but himself. He had to tell her. He just couldn't continue lying to this woman who he… admired. But he couldn't tell her. He wasn't allowed to. The safety of his family was at stake, and with that so were so many lives on this world.

"I desperately wish I could tell you everything Nicole. I really do. But I'm not allowed to. I can't. Too much is at risk." The pain was evident in his voice.

For a moment everyone kept quiet. Then Nicole asked with a subdued and slightly unbelieving voice: "Is it dangerous?"

"I can't say it isn't."

"What just happened in the bathroom?"

"I was needed for something which couldn't wait."

"How did you know? You were just sitting here with us when you excused yourself to go to the bathroom to talk in whatever that language was. So, how did you know you were needed?"

John looked as if he was thrown in turmoil; in a way he was. "I'm really sorry, but I'm not at liberty to answer that question."

"What are you allowed to tell?" Nicole asked exasperated.

"Nothing." John said with a pained grin. "In fact, I've already said more than I'm supposed to. _You_ already know more than you're supposed to."

"But-," Nicole stopped herself. She could see John was pleading with his eyes to leave it, to quit asking questions about that particular subject. At least he wasn't lying anymore. "Is that why you were so tense every time we talked about your job?"

John nodded. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you; how much I still want to tell you. But without permission, I can't do anything. And as I said, there's so much at stake."

Although still dazzled by the little information John had supplied, Nicole saw that she shouldn't ask any further. Ben had been quiet all way through the 'questioning'. He couldn't wrap his mind around the astonishing information given. Or maybe he should say 'the information not given'. Quiet, reliable, steady, honest John – working for something secret and dangerous? OK, so NASA hadn't been the safest place either, but at least everyone was allowed to know you worked there. But this?

"I'm sorry if I'm saying the obvious here, but you can't let anyone know what little I've just told you. Not only for me, but for your own safety too."

The two siblings nodded.

"OK… Maybe this would be a good point to say goodnight then. I'll clean this up." John pointed at the table. Again the two nodded. "Do we have plans for tomorrow?"

That seemed to finally wake them up. Nicole shook her head. "Nothing yet. I assume you'll be taking your run tomorrow morning again?"

"Yes. Do you want to join me? Either of you?" John asked both siblings. Ben's face took on a disgusted expression. "What! That would mean I'd have to rise before eight o'clock on a free day! No way! You can run on your own, bro, 'cause I'm so not going to get up that early."

"Aren't you disappointed you don't live on a farm?" John asked pleasantly.

"Oh yeah! Really, I just don't understand why people would get up that early _voluntarily_!"

"Maybe it's so they can enjoy the day a little bit longer?"

"But you can also enjoy the night a bit longer by sleeping in."

"But you'll miss the nicest part of the day, when everything is nice and quiet, when you hear the birds chirping, when the sun is rising, when-"

"All right, all right, I get the picture! I choose to miss that, so you can have your alarm clock set early, as long as it doesn't wake me!"

Both Nicole and John grinned. "I don't think he'll ever be a morning person."

"No, he's hopeless." Nicole responded.

"How about you? Do you want to join?"

"I'll think about it. If I'm not here tomorrow by 5:45am you can leave without me."

"OK. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight. Goodnight Ben." She hugged her brother.

"Goodnight Nicky."

Nicole left for her apartment. John and Ben said goodnight after cleaning up the table and then went to bed. John waited for half an hour before he dared to call in.

"John to Thunderbird 5. Do you copy?"

"Yes I do. You know I do. Why wouldn't I?" John heard his youngest brother grumble good-naturedly.

"Just checking. Is everyone home yet?"

"No, they've lifted off not too long ago after bringing those evacuees to the nearest safe town."

"OK, what is their ETA?"

"ETA for Thunderbird 1 is about fifty-two minutes, for Thunderbird 2 it is one hour and twenty-three minutes."

"Thank you Alan. I'll catch up with them later." John paused. "Are you OK?"

A short hesitation. "Yeah…" Alan fell silent again as he tried to keep certain emotions in check. "No one was injured. But those aftershocks… and if you had seen the town… it could have been so different."

John let his blond brother finish wading through his thoughts, and then said softly: "It could have. But it isn't."

Alan sighed. "Luckily. It's just… I feel so helpless up here, you know."

'Oh yeah, I know, don't worry, I know. Better than I'd like.' John thought. To Alan he said: "Ask Scott or Virgil or Gordon, they will all say you're most definitely helping. You're not useless, if that's what you're thinking."

"But…" 'I will never be as good as you are.' Alan shook his head. "Never mind."

John had observed the reluctance Alan had to talk about something. "At least talk to Virgil, or Gordon."

Alan gave him a lopsided grin. "Is there something you don't notice?"

John returned the grin. "No."

"Oooh, I think it's time to quit talking. You're becoming arrogant."

"No, that's Scott's terrain… or Gordon's, or Virgil's, or yours."

"Indeed, it couldn't be yours. It's just not in your character… I mean, every Tracy has some arrogance in them… except for you."

"You got it." John said. They both laughed, knowing John was as much a Tracy as any of the brothers in that department. And it wasn't from a stranger either, Jeff Tracy being their father.

"Goodnight Alan. And don't destroy my bird." The older of the two blond Tracy's winked.

"Oh, I won't. Oh, oops. Ehm, John. Was this lever supposed to be loose?" Alan asked with a wicked smile.

"Depends which one you're talking about. If it's the one for life support, yes it's supposed to be loose. I loosened it so when you came on board and touched it, life support would cease operating within five minutes. Goodnight brother dear."

Alan stuck his tongue out at his older brother, and then smiled. "Goodnight John."

The connection was broken and John looked as the time replaced the live-picture of his youngest sibling. For several minutes he lay there, pondering about the last couple of hours. Then he decided he should call his father. This was one thing he wasn't particularly looking forward to, but it was necessary.

_

* * *

A/N: That went well. Stay tuned for the next chapter (which shouldn't take me too long to upload since I'm almost done with it… However, don't hold me to it. You never know with my messed-up schedules). :p Thank you! - zeilfanaat_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_A/N: Hello! Isn't this quick! (for me of course). Thank you all for the reviews!_

_Thank you white rose01 for beta-reading!_

_**Numbuh 14 – **Heya. Thanks! Yeah, I felt that this kind of thing would happen, with John being the one who speaks most languages. I just wondered what would happen if he were out somewhere, and they had a mission where they didn't understand the language. Of course, nowadays it's almost impossible to have a town anywhere, where no one speaks the slightest English, however, that's another matter entirely. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_**White rose01 – **Yes, pity that lever wasn't loose… :( Dumb author! She should have really made that lever loose! Grmbl. I'm going to write a complaint to her! "Hey, author! You should have let that lever be loose! It would have made the chapter so much better! So you'd better have that done for next time!" There. /satisfied smile/ … oh, hold on… I'm getting a message… "Hey, author! You should have let that lev…" /looks slightly uncomfortable/ Does this sound familiar? Heh heh oops… ehm, right! Let's get on with the story. : ;)_

_**Darkhelmetj – **I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter. Enjoy this one too:) Thanks for the compliment! Yup, Nicole is getting very suspicious. But first: John talks to his boss about a certain issue. I wonder what that would be…;) Yup, I'm hoping school will start to slow down too… however, I'll have my first exam soon, so… Thanks anyway:) By the way, how's Ariel? As far as I've noticed, she hasn't used that third FP yet! Should I be happy or sad about that:s Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Moonlightbear – **Ooooh, moving, always nice. I've moved three years ago from Holland to France, two years ago from one town in France to another town in France, one year ago from France to Holland, and this year I'll be moving from one house in one town in Holland to another house in the same town in Holland. Got to love moving… still wondering where that particular book went to… or more accurately: in what box! Thanks for taking your time to review though! I appreciate it very much! Yup, I agree, it was bound to happen. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Good luck with moving!_

_OK, and that's it for the reviews again._

_Now, I messed around with the timing for a bit, so if it didn't come out right: my fault! ;) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_The connection was broken and John looked as the time replaced the live-picture of his youngest sibling. For several minutes he lay there, pondering about the last couple of hours. Then he decided he should call his father. This was one thing he wasn't particularly looking forward to, but it was necessary._

* * *

"John." Jeff sounded only slightly surprised. He had expected John to call in and ask about the rescue. 

"Hey Dad. I heard everyone is on his way back."

"Correct. I'm sorry we had to disturb your break. Perhaps when you're back you could teach the boys some basics in certain languages." Jeff's mind was already speeding ahead. He noticed this and quickly hit the brakes. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." For a moment John remained silent. Then he continued. "Dad? When Alan called, I was talking with Nicole and Ben." At seeing his father's questioning expression he quickly explained. "Do you remember I told you about Nicole? Ben is Nicole's brother."

"OK. But you didn't answer in their presence, did you?" Jeff wasn't as much asking as stating it.

"No, no. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. However, halfway through the conversation with the Japanese man, Nicole became worried and came up to ask what was wrong. … She heard me speak Japanese, Dad."

Jeff felt anger rising but he quickly pushed it away. This wasn't something John could have avoided. In fact, it could have been expected.

"How did she react?"

"At first nothing. I told her I'd be finished soon, she went back downstairs, I finished my part of the rescue, and went downstairs as well. It was then that she confronted me with it."

Silence.

"What did you say?" Jeff's voice sounded strained, and John prepared himself for an explosion.

"I told her I couldn't tell her anything about it."

"And she accepted that?"

"Yes and no. First she asked questions, but when I didn't answer them to her satisfaction, she let it be."

Again there was a long silence.

"Is she a security breach?"

John had expected that question. "No, I don't think so. Neither is her broth-"

At this Jeff lost his control over his anger.

"You're telling me this conversation took place with her _brother_ there too? Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two supposed friends of yours!"

At this John's voice got a cold quality, his face went taut, and he spoke in an even, calculated manner.

"I trust both Nicole and Ben as if they are family. At this moment, they hardly know a thing. They are two bright people, so they might figure out what exactly I'm working for, especially with all the attention International Rescue receives from the media; but even if they do, they will _not_ pose a danger to us. However, I would prefer it if I could tell them myself what I'm doing."

The moment Jeff had seen his son's expression change, he knew he had gone too far, a rare occurrence with his second son. However, at the last sentence, Jeff's anger flared up again.

"You want to give these people more ammunition! We can't go around telling strangers who we are! You hardly know these people!"

"May I remind you, _Father_, that I have spent a large portion of my downtime with these 'strangers', as you so nicely put it, and that I do in fact know them quite well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep now as it's almost 2am here. Goodnight."

Without waiting for a response John cut the communications and left Jeff to his thoughts.

At Tracy Island someone cleared his throat and Jeff looked up.

"Scott?" The greying man looked at his clock. The talk with John had taken longer than he had thought, but still, Scott should not be here yet. As if reading his thoughts, Scott answered the unspoken question.

"When John stopped during the rescue mission because someone interrupted him, I figured he would call to tell you about this. I also suspected you wouldn't take it too well, which I suspected correctly apparently, so I used the turbo to get home A.S.A.P." Before Jeff could comment, his eldest son continued. "And I'm glad I did."

Jeff decided to ignore the personal use of the turbo for the moment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realise that John's patience is incredible. I would not have taken those insults as 'well' as he did, I can tell you that."

At his father's emotion-deprived face, Scott said exasperated: "You had no right to call John's friends 'strangers' or imply that they were untrustworthy and dangerous! Due to the nature of our 'business', none of us has many friends outside International Rescue, John least of all because of his long stays on Five. So, don't set about destroying the few true friends he does have."

"And how does he know who is a 'true' friend, and who's not?" Jeff threw back, not liking the fact that his own son was preaching to him about his treatment of one of his other sons.

"Dad! Of all of us, John is the best at reading people. As you might remember, he lost his naivety quite early on in life, as we all did, to a certain extent."

Jeff paled slightly at the remembrance of his wife's death. The doctors back then had told the boys everything was going to be fine, their mother would recover, her injuries weren't life-threatening, etc. Not an hour after they had said that, Lucille had died. Since that time, none of the boys were too fond of doctors, nor did they just trust anyone to speak the truth.

"Don't you trust John, Dad? Don't you trust his judgement?" Scott's voice was softer now.

"Of course I do."

"Well, you might want to tell him that, because you hurt him, Dad. You hurt him really badly."

Jeff remained silent, however this time the emotions were clearly expressed on his face. "I didn't mean to. I could only think of the business. I didn't think about…" Jeff whispered.

Scott's voice softened somewhat, but there was still a slightly cold tinge to it. "Exactly. You didn't think. Dad, no-one on this island is getting any younger." Scott felt the blood rise to his face as he realised what exactly he was saying. Jeff's eyebrows rose. "Ehm… that wasn't what I really wanted to say. I meant that… OK, I suppose I did want to say that."

Jeff started to be slightly amused by his son's stammering. It didn't happen all that often that his eldest son was unable to set up a coherent argument. Scott took a deep breath and started again.

"Dad, we all have friends. We're all men. And just because Tin Tin lives here, doesn't mean that we're all satisfied with that. I suppose at one point we will all feel that we need to share our secret with someone who we really care about… before they find out on their own. Because if they do, without us having told them anything about it, they will probably feel betrayed or something. That's just not the best foundation for a…good friendship. And going back to John," Jeff's face dropped slightly, "as I said before, he doesn't have all that many good friends; if he now has to lie to his best friends, how will that affect their friendship, especially since it's likely they will find out anyway? I can tell you, it isn't for the better."

As Scott finished his 'speech' which had to be the longest he had given in years, his father mulled everything over in his head. He rubbed his chin absently.

"So you think I should let John tell this Nicole about International Rescue." It was more of a statement than a question, but Scott answered nonetheless.

"Yes. He doesn't have to tell her about everything in detail, but just being able to tell the truth should do the trick."

"You do realise, that if I would allow this, I would have to allow all of you boys to do the same. Now, I don't want to come across as… distrusting, but I just don't feel secure with all of your friends knowing. There would only have to be one person who can't shut his or her mouth, and we can say 'goodbye International Rescue'."

The wheels in Scott's head turned rapidly. "What if… what if you would be able to meet the people we would want to tell beforehand? Then you still have the final say. And it's not like we'll all invite all our friends suddenly. I know John only wants to tell Nicole and Ben. I don't think Alan knows anyone on the mainland he's really desperate to tell. Of course he has Tin Tin."

Mentally Scott hit his head against the wall. That was so not what he wanted to say. Jeff couldn't help his mouth from quirking upwards slightly.

"OK. We'll see what the rest of you boys have to say about it, and if we all agree, that's how it's going to be." Scott breathed out in relief. "But Scott."

"Father?"

"Don't go about and invite every girl that looks nice, will you." Jeff said smiling wickedly.

"Dad! That's not what…" That's when he noticed the wicked look in his father's eyes. "Just when I'm wondering where every brother of mine gets this certain 'evil' streak, you do or say something to remind me." He sighed.

At this Jeff laughed. "Well, I have to do _something_ to remind you boys of who's the master." He winked. Scott huffed. "Yeah, right, as if we could forget!"

Both men laughed as there was a continuous beeping and the eyes of Virgil's portrait lit up.

"Go ahead Virgil." Jeff said.

"Thunderbird 2, asking permission to land."

"Permission granted. Bring her in safely."

"FAB Father."

Virgil's life portrait returned to the silent picture of the brown-haired man with the yellow sash. Scott turned to Jeff.

"I'll wait for Virgil and Gordon to show up so we can debrief. Please talk to John soon."

Jeff nodded. "I will. Don't worry about it." The oldest Tracy paused for a moment, then added: "Thank you, Scott."

"Anytime, Dad… just not too often please! John's the peacemaker of the family for a reason." He said with a lopsided grin.

_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter might take a while, as my exams start really soon. Yikes:) Have a wonderful time! Bye - zeilfanaat _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_A/N: Hello people, I'm back… And I've got summer holidays! … with a whole mountain of summer assignments… sigh… Oh well, let's not think about that right now!_

_OK, first of all, THANK YOU white rose01 for beta-reading! You're the best!_

_Secondly, Renato, a classmate of mine, was giving me suggestions for my story, even though he had no idea what it was about. He said I should call the hero 'Reno', he should have an injury, etc. ('Etc.' means I can't remember what he said should happen afterwards. /Grin/). Anyway, I said I would mention his name in the Author's Note, so, Renato, I just did. :)_

_Last but not least: reviews!_

_**White rose01 –** Well, I can only update this quickly because you're so quick with beta-ing, for which I'm forever grateful! And about that telling… well, we'll see. /evil grin/_

_**Moonlightbear – **Hmm, it's the 22nd today… that's before the 26th… check! I hope the moving went OK! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Darkhelmetj – **Heya! Thanks for the e-mail! Oh, I haven't come around to reading your co-written story yet. Exams etc. Always nice. Ahem. Anyway, I finished those, so now I can spend a bit more time on reading… hopefully. ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one too!_

_**Numbuh 14 – **No one has ever written a small note to you in one of the stories? Well, I'm honoured to be the first. (And you did spell appreciated correctly.) Thanks for the compliment and the 'good luck'! I've finished my exams now! Yippie! Holidays! I hope this update was soon enough! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Gismo – **Hmm… now I have to answer two reviews at once… OK, here goes. Review chapter 10: Thanks! Yeah, we got to keep our language alive. ;) And, yes, Nicole suspects something alright. Review chapter 11: You? Speechless? That's new:p Thanks for the compliments! Oh, and I think I need to clarify something. The exams I had were end-of-year-exams in an International school, not a Dutch school. They don't know HAVO, VMBO, VWO etc. In an Int. school you have exams at the end of every academic year. Next year I'll have my final exams… scary! ;) Had I still been in the Dutch system, I would have had my VWO exam this year. My friend passed though:) Anyway, I'm glad your sister did fine! Enjoy this chapter!_

_**Rachie Tracy – **Hey, hello! Welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And my exams went OK, thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! _

_And that was it for the reviews! Have a nice day._

* * *

5.40am. John stood outside in his t-shirt and shorts, waiting to see if Nicole would show up or not. The conversation with his father last night replayed in his head, and as a result, John felt frustrated. He didn't often loose his cool, but this time his father went too far. 

'_Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two supposed friends of yours!'_

'_You want to give these people more ammunition! We can't go around telling strangers who we are! You hardly know these people!'_

'_Supposed friends.'_

'_You want to give these people more ammunition!'_

'_Strangers.'_

'_You hardly know these people!'_

'_Supposed friends.'_

'_Strangers'_

'_Supposed friends.'_

"John?"

John startled. "Oh, good morning Nicole."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

The brown-haired woman gave him an appraising look that seemed to say: 'Yeah, right!'

"So, in what language were you thinking?"

John turned to look at her, trying to gauge her mood. Then he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, I tried to think in Fries, but found Dutch to be the limit for now."

"Why would you try to think in Fries! I mean, Holland is a small country, there are only a couple of thousands who speak Dutch, -"

"About 16 million."

"- and even less people who speak Fries! Why learn it? Why not learn, oh, I don't know, Arabic or something?"

"Because I already know Arabic?"

"Oh, ehm, well, you know what I mean!"

"Yep." John said with a grin.

"You're hopeless. Let's run."

And within moments they were running at an easy pace.

"So, tell me. What's going on at NASA these days? Is Ted still the best pilot in the organisation?"

"No, Ted retired. He settled down, has a wife and twins, and is working at a local airport. I'm not sure what exactly he's doing, but from what I've heard he seems to like his new lifestyle." Nicole gave a wistful sigh. John felt something tug at his heartstrings, though he was unsure why.

"W-Would you like to settle down? I mean, do you think you would be able to leave NASA and do something else?" He stumbled over his words, though they kept on jogging at the same pace as before. Nicole didn't answer right away. She looked sideward at John, but when she saw he was looking at her, she quickly looked straight ahead again.

"I'm not sure. I think I would first have to find the right man before I'd even think about leaving NASA. Of course with the schedules it isn't often that I have the opportunity to go out, so the chances of finding someone anytime soon are pretty slim."

John thought about this for a moment, and wondered why he felt oddly reassured at her last sentence. Why would he feel content when Nicole obviously wished for something which would probably not happen anytime soon? He was her friend! He should feel compassionate about it, not…happy!

"What about you?" Nicole asked. She had been surreptitiously studying his expression as they jogged.

"What? Sorry?" John asked, confused for a moment as he was brought back to Earth.

"Would you be able to leave your… 'work'? Would you want to?"

'Don't we all sometimes?' John thought slightly bitterly. "Well… I'm not sure whether my ehm work would even let me." He saw her eyebrows rise and quickly explained. "Well, I physically could leave, but, I don't think I would be able to leave emotionally." 'If I could leave International Rescue, I'd probably have to leave my family, 'cause otherwise I'd still end up helping out. Besides, can't have Alan have total control over 'my 'Bird.' A shudder combined with a smile ran through his spine.

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, this work, it's… satisfying. We're doing something eh, useful." Nicole gave him a pointed look as they rounded a corner. "Not that any other job is useless!" John quickly amended. "It's just, I don't think I personally would get the same satisfaction from any other job."

"But wouldn't you want to?"

"Sometimes it would be so much easier to have a normal job." John smirked.

"Don't go about changing the subject now! Would you want to settle down?"

"I wasn't changing the subject! Well, not entirely."

Nicole threw him an exasperated look, so he finally answered her question.

"Yes, I sometimes would like to settle down, have a wife and kids. Should I go on to the clichés?"

"You mean, the dog, a nice place to retire, and all that kind of stuff?"

"Yes."

"No."

"OK."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did we just agree on again?"

"That I wouldn't go on to the clichés."

"Oh. OK! Do you think you'll find someone?"

"Don't know. Not anytime soon anyway." John said as he thought about Thunderbird 5. "Not many women come flying by where I live."

"Do you still live on that island with your father and grandmother?"

"Yes. And my brothers." John answered absently. Immediately he realised what he had just said and looked to see if Nicole realised it. However she had just turned her head to see if they could cross the street, so he didn't see the small, satisfied smile that decorated her face. She quickly pulled it back in an oblivious expression.

"Don't you get bored sometimes, being with your family the entire time?"

John's mind was racing. No matter if he said 'yes' or 'no', she would know he spent indeed the _entire_ time with his family, from which she could quickly deduce that the 'company' he worked for was a 'family business'. She already knew Tracy Industries was a family business, and he doubted she would think the job he had there would be as satisfying as he just told her it was. After all, flying a desk wasn't really everything once you were an experienced astronaut. However, he just couldn't bring himself to lying to her…not again.

"No, I love my family to bits. And I don't spend my entire time with them." It wasn't lying. Just… avoiding certain facts. Which he didn't feel all that great about either.

"You don't? Do you leave the island often then?"

"Oh yes, I'm away for more than half of the year."

"Where do you live the other part of the year?"

"Here and there."

Nicole gave him a pointed look. John shrugged apologetically. "Can't tell."

"OK, OK." Nicole became silent again. She hated this feeling of knowing that she couldn't know.

"I'm sorry. I talked to my boss, but he didn't allow me to tell you."

'_Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two supposed friends of yours!'_

Nicole noticed John's face darkening. 'Something's up there. Though I doubt he'll tell me. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good!'

"OK, what's going on? Apart from the obvious." She stopped abruptly. John turned around surprised.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"I can read your expressions like a book, and I'm clearly on the chapter where the hero is facing his worst enemy."

John's eyebrow disappeared under his hairline. "Well, it's not _that_ serious." He mumbled. Nicole folded her hands in front of her, and waited. "Then what is it?"

"Oh, I just…" John closed his eyes as his father's words kept repeating in his mind. "Can we leave this alone? Please?"

Nicole found herself in a difficult position as her friend pleaded with his eyes for her to leave the subject. On the other hand, if she knew her friend well, and she was quite sure she did, then whatever it was, was going to eat him from the inside, because he was too… stubborn? Too friendly? Too concerned for others. That was it. He was too concerned for others for him to let out his own confusion or pain. He should talk about this, whatever 'this' was. But the look he was giving her was desperately asking to let it slide.

"John!" she sighed, "All right. I'll leave it… for now! I won't allow you to let this eat at you."

"Don't worry, it won't 'eat at me' as you put it. I wasn't planning on letting it." It wasn't clear whether he said the last part to Nicole or to himself, but his determination was clearly visible.

"All right. Let's continue." The continued running along the same trail John took the day before. He wasn't surprised when he saw Phoebe waiting behind the large window. As soon as she saw them, she disappeared. Nicole chuckled.

"I think we'll have company really soon."

"I don't think so. I know it." And indeed, only moments after, the front door swung open and the girl came running out.

"Uncle John! Aunt Nicky!" The eight-year-old girl had difficulty to decide who she should run over, so she ended up running through the gap between the two. Immediately, as lively as a puppy, she turned around and ran back. She danced happily between the two. First she hugged 'Aunt Nicky'.

"Hello, aunt Nicky! Did you come back from the sky again?" Nicole laughed at her wording. "Yes, I did. Did you have nice dreams about the stars?"

The girl nodded vehemently. "Yes. And you and Uncle John were showing me, just as you did when I was staying at your house when Uncle John was there. When we went camping in the grass, and we looked at the stars, and…"

The two adults grinned at each other as they listened to the child happily chatting away in the early morning. "…and then Uncle Joh- Uncle John!" Phoebe let go of Nicole's hand and threw herself against John. The blond man untangled the arms of the girl and picked her up. John looked at her, mock-seriously.

"Now, why did you go and say 'hi' to Aunt Nicky first, and only then come to me? I'm your favourite 'uncle', aren't I?" He now looked sad. Phoebe giggled, then replied seriously.

"Yes. But Aunt Nicky is my favourite aunt… Next time I'll hug you first." She said. Problem solved. She tried to wriggle out of John's arms, but couldn't suppress the yawn.

John chuckled. "Want to bet she's been waiting for us since 5 this morning?"

"I di-hi-dn't… Only from a qu-qu-quarter past 5." She tried to stifle a yawn again while she talked.

"Right, then how about going to bed for just another hour? School doesn't start until 8:30."

Phoebe tried to protest, but her eyelids were so heavy. It didn't matter anyway. Uncle John would take care of it. And she fell back to sleep in John's arms, all energy spent on waiting for John, and then on running towards both her 'aunt' and her 'uncle', and welcoming them.

Nicole pushed the door further open, and together they brought Phoebe back to her room. She still had her pyjamas on, so it was only a matter of getting her shoes off and putting her under the covers. The moment John had put Phoebe in her bed, she wrinkled her nose and sleepily searched for the reassuring heat source, which had now disappeared. But her eyes remained closed, and her hands stilled as her body won the fight. For a minute John and Nicole looked down at the girl who was sleeping peacefully.

"We should leave." John whispered, his eyes still fixed on the figure in the bed.

"Yeah." Nicole answered in the same voice. They both remained in their position for a moment longer, then they moved out to the hallway.

"Do you think we should leave a note?"

"I don't think it's really necessary, but we'll do it, just in case."

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found a note block and two pens. Nicole ripped off a sheet and took one of the pens. "Shoot."

"Just write something about how we 'met' their little whirlwind, and that we put her back to bed at…" John glanced at his watch, "…at 6:20, and that she has been up from 5:15."

"Done." Nicole left the note on the table. The two astronauts went outside and closed the door behind them. They looked at each other, contentment clearly visible on their expressions.

"Well, that visit was certainly shorter than yesterday's" John said, walking towards the street.

"Assuming you left at the same time, yes, it did take you a lot longer yesterday."

"However, I did bring her to school."

"True. Shall we just walk home instead of run?" Nicole proposed.

"Tired already?" John teased. "Didn't train enough, did you?"

"Hey!" Nicole poked his ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch."

"Don't whine."

"I'm not."

"You were. You said 'ouch'."

"I did say 'ouch'. But I wasn't whining. I was merely stating."

"And what, oh Wise One, were you stating?"

"That I felt that elbow of yours get reacquainted with my ribs."

Nicole smiled happily. "Yes. My elbow missed your ribs."

"No, it was right on target."

"You know what I mean. It's been way too long."

"That it has. Though I can't say my ribs missed your elbow."

"Oh well, doesn't matter. They just have to get used to it again."

They had reached the street where the house stood. Nicole suddenly took off running, shouting: "Race you to the front door!"

John immediately went after her. "That was an unfair start!"

"Yes!" Nicole laughed. She slowed down as she neared the door and before she touched it, she looked around to see how far behind John was. To her surprise he stood right behind her. Immediately she wanted to hit the door, but before she had a chance to even put her hand in the direction of the door, she felt two arms slip around her waist, pick her up, and swing her around, away from the door.

"Ah! Let's go! That's not fair!"

"Nope." John said with a smile as he kept a struggling Nicole away from the door she so desperately tried to reach. Suddenly she stopped struggling and let herself collapse against John as they both laughed. Nicole looked up, and John saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. Nicole lunged forward, while John swung his arm backwards. Their hands hit the door simultaneously. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst out in laughter again. It felt good to be laughing together again, even if it was about something so silly. They calmed down. Their eyes met again. Everything else seemed to fade away; that slight tension, which was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, was back. John felt his heart flutter, a sensation which confused him. Nicole didn't notice his confusion as she was too busy trying to sort out her own.

Then the door opened and a grumpy-looking Ben, still in boxer shorts, looked at the pair in front of him. Their heads had snapped up in his direction the moment they heard the door open.

"Next time bring a key." And with that Ben turned around and walked back upstairs, still in sleep-mode.

Two pairs of eyes followed him, surprise and shock evident in their expressions. Then John leaned slightly towards Nicole, his eyes still looking at the now closed bedroom door.

"You think now would be a good time to tell him that I _did_ bring the key?"

Nicole stifled her laughter as she pushed him inside, towards the kitchen.

"Come on, we'll prepare a nice breakfast. He'll forgive us then."

"Right. But I think we might as well have breakfast ourselves first, because I have the feeling Ben won't wake up again till at least 10 o'clock."

"No doubt about it."

_

* * *

A/N: You made it to the end of this chapter: congratulations /grin/ I hope you liked this chapter, and hopefully till next time! Bye – zeilfanaat _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_A/N: Heya guys. Instead of answering each individual, I'll go for the mass-thanks today, because I'll be leaving for France within an hour or so. _

_Thanks to white rose01 for beta-ing, especially on such a short notice. THANKS!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're great. I'll answer your reviews again next chapter. :)_

_Have a wonderful time! I hope you'll enjoy this part too!_

_Bye_

_zeilfanaat_

* * *

At 10:20a.m. Ben came stumbling into the room where John was engrossed in one of his new books, and Nicole was reading the newspaper. John looked up.

"Well, well, look who has decided to grace us with his presence."

"Coffee." Ben replied in monotone voice. John grinned and stood up.

"You just sit down. I'll get you your breakfast, including coffee."

Ben mumbled something intelligible which John took as 'thanks'. Ben sat down slowly, next to Nicole.

"Morning Benny." Nicole said affectionately while ruffling his hair. Her brother sent her a sleepy glare. "Ah, all right. Too early for you, isn't it?"

Ben grumbled a 'yes'. Nicole smiled and returned to the newspaper. A couple of minutes later John returned with a plate with Ben's breakfast.

"There you go. Sorry for waking you up this morning."

Ben accepted the plate and immediately took a sip of his coffee.

"'s ok."

"He really is quite awake, isn't he?" John said.

"Yeah." Nicole replied absently. John looked at her curiously.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, yes. Just something that caught my attention…"

"What is it?" John asked. Nicole regarded him for a moment. Then she flipped the paper around so John could see the article in question. As John looked at the article, Nicole watched his face closely.

_**International Rescue saves Japanese village from earthquake**_

When Nicole had studied him before showing the article, John had been on his guard, careful to not show any reaction that could indicate his involvement.

"So, they did it again." John said.

"Yes, according to a man from the village who was interviewed, the men of International Rescue were unable to communicate effectively at first because of the language. So then they called someone else, also from the organisation, who _did_ speak Japanese. I quote: 'International Rescue truly is international'."

"Wow. Any news on _how_ they saved those people?" John asked, steering away from the language issue. Nicole frowned.

"Not really. Every villager seems to be very secretive about the whole rescue. They only say that International Rescue came, took everyone into their 'machine' which brought them to safety. That man is the only one who went slightly more into detail about that 'language person'."

"Oh well. International Rescue always was quite secretive. No one knows who they are or where they come from."

Nicole nodded pensively.

"What are you people talking about?" Ben asked, suddenly much more awake now that he had finished his coffee.

"About this article. It seems International Rescue saved a Japanese village yesterday."

Ben shrugged. "So? Every time International Rescue is in the news it's because they saved someone. What's so strange about that?"

"The fact that at least one of them speaks Japanese, but he wasn't present at the rescue site itself!"

"So?" Ben asked again. "There are quite some people who speak Japanese. Even John here speaks it. Nothing strange about that either."

"No, but don't you think if International Rescue has one person who speaks Japanese that they would send him along with the rest to Japan? Instead they had to _call_ him!"

Ben looked at his sister exasperatedly. "Well, maybe he was somewhere else, unable to get there! I don't know! He could be ill, or on the other side of the world. Maybe he went on holiday, or visiting his family! They're people too, you know. So it really isn't _that_ weird."

Nicole opened her mouth, but closed it again when she realised she didn't have any counter-arguments left. John had opted to keep quiet during the discussion. Nicole however had different plans. "And what do you think about it?"

John replied thoughtfully. "I agree with Ben. You can't expect all of those people to be on standby all the time. So it isn't as strange as you make it out to be that that person wasn't in Japan with the rest."

"Ha!" Ben smiled triumphantly. Nicole stuck her tongue out at him, and Ben replied likewise. This caused John to laugh at their 'childishness', and soon they all laughed. Finally John stood up.

"Coffee anyone?"

Both siblings nodded. John disappeared to the kitchen while Ben and Nicole continued to chat-argue. As John filled the cups his cell phone rang. It took John a while at first to realise it was his cell phone as he didn't often get a call on there. Usually when he was called it was his family who always used the wristwatches or the vidscreens. Curious as to who it was, John put down the coffee pot, pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. 'Home'

There were only a couple of people who used the 'home-phone'. Josie and Kyrano. And at this time too. If he was right, it was still quite early in the morning at the island. Was there something wrong? Quickly he answered the phone.

"John speaking."

"John? It's your father. Am I calling at an inconvenient time?"

"Dad?" To say John was surprised was an understatement. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, no! Nothing's wrong. At least, not here. Everything and everyone is fine here. I eh, I wanted to apologise to you about yesterdays' conversation."

John wasn't quite sure of his emotions. Then he realised where he was. "Ehm, hold on Dad, let me just get this coffee to the guys and then I'll call you back in a few minutes, when I'm somewhere private."

"OK. See you in a few. Jeff Tracy out." John smiled in amusement as he heard his father's goodbye. 'He's made too few phone calls lately to realise he's using 'mission talk' now. Let's get this coffee to Nicole and Ben.'

John put back his cell phone in his pocket and took the coffee cups to the other room.

"Here you go. Enjoy. If you'll excuse me, I just got a phone call which I have to return, so I'll just go to my room for a while."

"OK John. Thanks. Don't make it too long! We still have to make plans for today." Nicole answered.

"Got it."

Entering his room, John debated on whether to use the phone or the comlink. He wasn't really looking forward to having this conversation, and using the comlink would definitely look strange if someone were to walk into the room to say something and found him talking to his wrist. The phone it was then. He dug into his memory for the number and before the first ring could even end the phone was picked up.

"Jeff Tracy."

"Hey Dad, it's me."

"Hey. I half expected you to use your wristwatch."

"Well, I figured it wouldn't look too good if someone were to walk in and find me talking to my arm."

"Point taken. How are you doing son?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's getting mighty difficult to keep Nicole and Ben from finding out though. I think Nicole might already suspect something. Other than that everything is great."

Jeff caught the underlying message, and sighed.

"John… you know the risks of telling, right?"

"Yes, Dad, I do. You've only been telling us since, oh, the beginning of 'it', and you were quite clear yesterday." John replied coldly.

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply that your friends are untrustworthy. I just –"

"Imply!" John spat. "If that was implying I don't want to know what you would classify as 'stating'! You called them right out strangers! If I may quote: 'Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two _supposed friends_ of yours!' If you call that implying, I think I need to take another look in the dictionary, 'cause I seem to have a different definition for 'implying'."

Jeff felt himself cringe at the cold tone and the harsh words, even though he had expected an outburst of this kind.

"I'm sorry. I really feel bad about saying those things. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to question your judgement."

"But you did! Don't you trust me, Dad?" The coldness had disappeared. Instead the pain was evident in John's voice. Jeff felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. How could he have even thought about doing a thing like that? But then, that was the point, wasn't it? He _hadn't_ thought about it, he had just said it. And as a result he had hurt his son.

"I do trust you, John. I don't know what got into me to say such things. Please, I…" His voice died down as he didn't know what to say anymore. For a moment both were silent. John's voice cracked as it broke the silence.

"It hurt, Dad." Silent tears were starting to make its way down his face, not knowing that the same happened to his father at that moment.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know what to say. All I can say is 'I'm sorry' from the bottom of my heart."

John nodded, oblivious to the fact that his father couldn't see him. "It's OK. We all make mistakes sometimes. Just don't do it again, will you." He said as he reached up to his face with the back of his hand to wipe away the tears.

"I wasn't planning on it… Thank you John."

John nodded again, then gathered all of his courage. "But Dad, I… I still want to tell Nicole what exactly I do, preferably before she finds out."

Silence again. John half expected another explosion, which didn't come. Instead his father said: "Well, I had a talk with Scott yesterday, after our ehm discussion. He came up with this idea that would it happen that one of you would really want to share our secret with a person, whom he trusts, that we would then invite this person, and I… the rest of us would be able to see for ourselves whether we trust him or her… Somehow I have the feeling it will usually be 'her' instead of 'him'."

John chuckled. "I wonder why."

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's nothing. … So, what do you think?"

John thought about it. Initially the idea that they would still have to get 'approval' of their father rubbed him the wrong way, but when he thought about it, he could see the sense of it. After all, there _was_ a lot at stake.

"I… I think it's a good idea." Jeff let go of the breath he had unaware he had been holding.

"Good! Good! So ehm, well, I guess if you still want to tell this Nicole and… Ben? then you could invite them over for a couple of days."

"Right now?" John asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not. They're already suspecting, right?"

"Well, yes, but won't it seem odd to suddenly say: 'Hey, let's go to my house.' It's not like we're still 6-year-olds, wanting to show off our toys to the other."

Jeff grinned at the image that description provided him. "I see what you mean. But we can't let them in oblivion if they are suspecting correctly. They might find out before you could tell them, and then it wouldn't have mattered anyway."

John waited. He could think of one solution, but was slightly afraid of his father's reaction.

"Well, I suppose in this case we'll have to make an exception." Jeff said.

"What do you mean?" John asked, unsure of what to think.

"I'm allowing you to tell them, without us having met them." Jeff explained.

"Really!" John said, unable to believe that his father had come to the same conclusion as he had.

"Yes. But only if you're absolutely sure they're not a security breach."

"Oh, I'm positive! Thank you, Dad! Thank you so much!"

Jeff smiled. What a change in mood from earlier.

"Now hush. I should let you go back to them so they won't start interrogating you again." Jeff said. John grinned.

"OK. Bye Dad. Say 'hi' to everyone."

"FAB. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up. Jeff smiled in relief. 'That went quite well, if I say so myself.'

_

* * *

A/N: Yes, you guessed right, this is the end of this chapter. See you all after my holiday! I hope I'll get lots of time to write, with lots of inspiration. ;) Bye - zeilfanaat_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_A/N: well, well, I managed to get some inspiration during the holidays, and I've managed to write yet another chapter for Blowing Up. Actually, chapter 15 is almost finished too, but 'almost' just doesn't do. ;) Don't expect it anytime soon either, 'cause I'll be leaving tomorrow again! Yes, I'm a busy person. But, as promised, here are the personal thank-you's. _

_**AngelMouse5 –** thanks for the review! Read on to find out. ;)_

_**Numbuh 14 –** Yes, John's going to tell them. I did have a wonderful time in France, thank you. Now I'll be leaving for a sailing camp. Thanks for the review!_

_**White rose01 –** Well, by now you know, I'd say. :p Thanks for the review and the beta-ing!_

_**Gismo – **"Je moet een gegeven paard niet in de bek kijken." That's my response. ;) I suppose this is quite soon, given my usual long pause before updating. :p This one is longer, so you should be pleased. Thanks, and enjoy!_

_**Darkhelmetj –** No, me neither, but then, I still haven't been able to sit down and read your newest chapter of "WoA"… OK, let's rephrase that. I've spent my time writing instead of reading. Yes, that sounds more accurate. ;) Thanks! Enjoy!_

_**Serveersterlalaster –** Hey, by the time you get to this chapter, you'll notice I have updated again. This means a couple of things: a) my beta-reader is back, b) you'll have another chapter to read, and c) you'll have more to comment on. ;) Thanks for the compliments… I /don't/ see references to certain conversations at all, just so you know. Thanks again, and I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. By the way, good luck with the jobs!_

_**SaucerEyes –** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Read on and find out. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!_

_And that was it for the reviews today. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey John?" Nicole asked as he re-entered the room and sat down. She noticed he looked much happier, though if she looked closely to his face she would have thought that he had been crying.

"Yes?" John felt her eyes on him and hoped he had effectively 'freshened up'.

"What do you think of going on a hike today?"

"That would be: just the two of you!" Ben interjected quickly. John grinned.

"What a surprise." He said teasingly.

"Well, unlike some people, I have to work and be useful." Ben replied. Nicole swatted him on the head.

"We do useful things too, and unlike some people, we _earn_ our free time."

"I earn my free days too! Or maybe my boss just wants to get rid of me without firing me." He added with a thoughtful expression.

"That must be it." John said. "Though why wouldn't he fire you?"

"Otherwise he would have to fire himself too, as he wouldn't have anything to do either. Now he can clean up the mess Ben makes." Nicole replied before Ben could even think of an answer.

"Oh well, fact is, he didn't fire me yet, and I don't think he will fire me now, but I do have to go to work."

"But yesterday you said you were free today. How does that work?" Nicole asked.

"I was paged around 10 o'clock. Someone has reported in ill, and we were already down two people.

"When will you get back? Tonight, tomorrow?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll call as soon as I know, OK? But it definitely won't be tonight. I think it'll be either tomorrow evening or Saturday morning. By the way, John, when are you leaving again? Not before Saturday, right?"

"No, I'm leaving Sunday."

"So I'll see you before then. That's fine."

"OK. So, John, up for a hike?" Nicole asked. "We can take a two-day-hike, since Ben won't be here before tomorrow evening."

"Yes, that's fine. I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"Do you still have my old hiking shoes somewhere or will my sneakers have to do?"

Nicole thought for a moment.

"I actually can't remember. Ben, do you know?"

"Well, if they are still here, they'll either be in the shed or in the attic."

"I'd go for the shed then. That's where Mum keeps… kept most of the old shoes, in case someone needed them." John rose from the chair.

"The shed it is then."

Minutes later he returned with a pair of old-looking shoes which almost looked like army-boot, and a jacket in the other hand.

"Can you believe this! She even kept my old flight jacket!" Surprise was evident on his face. "I'd told her she could give it away, 'cause I didn't think I would need it anymore." John looked up and was just in time to catch a pointed look from Ben directed to Nicole, whose face was getting a nice shade of pink.

"Well, ehm, actually, I've worn it… on occasion." Nicole stammered. "It just happened to be there whenever I needed something…warm." She quickly explained. Ben made a face.

"Yeah right. You practically ripped it out of Mum's hands before she could even think of someone to give it to. Ouch! Why did you do that!" Ben rubbed his side where Nicole had poked him, hard. His sister was now glaring at him. Ben smiled innocently. John was watching the exchange with amusement, though his mind was wondering whether Nicole had 'kept' the jacket, because it had been _his_ jacket. He quickly shook that thought away. Why would she care whose jacket it had been? Why would he even think there was more behind it that just the explanation she had given him? A voice somewhere in the back of his head nagged: because you _really, really_ like her and want her to _really, really_ like you too?

John again denied it. Yes, he liked Nicole; as a sister. No, that wasn't right. Even though he had never had a sister, he had always considered Tin Tin a sister, and his feelings for Nicole were very different from his feelings towards Tin Tin. OK, so he really liked Nicole, but it wasn't in the way that voice was implying. It wasn't… love. Was it? Nah!

"Yo! John! Wake up." John was ripped out of his confusing thoughts by Ben, who was waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Whe…what did you say?" He stammered.

"I wasn't saying anything. But sister-dear here did." Ben gestured to his sister who was still sitting, the colour not yet completely from her face.

"I said, you can have the jacket back." Finally John seemed to wake up.

"Oh, but that's not necessary. You use it. I gave it away, and once I've given something away, I'm not asking it back."

"You're not asking, I'm offering."

"It's really not necessary. I have another one, a newer one."

"With you?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I always take it with me."

"Oh, OK. Well, then I guess it's fine." Nicole said. Ben chose this moment to announce his departure.

"Since you two are sorted out now, I'm leaving. Can't give my boss more reasons to fire me, can I?"

Nicole smiled. "OK, we'll hear from you. _Don't_ forget to call."

"I won't! Be careful you two!" The two astronauts nodded, and Ben gathered his coat and keys and left. As soon as the door closed Nicole turned to face John.

"OK, let's see what we'll need and then we can go." John agreed and both set about gathering the stuff they needed and packing it in two backpacks; two sleeping bags on top. Nicole checked the weather for the days they would be gone.

Forty-five minutes later they were ready to go. Almost. John looked at Nicole's shoes and couldn't help but comment.

"You do know that those are _not_ water-resistant, don't you?"

Nicole looked down at her sneakers and then back up at John, her eyes defiantly.

"They are." John's eyebrows rose.

"I doubt it. Don't you want to take your own hiking shoes?"

"No, I'd have to go to my apartment to get them."

"So? That's not much of a time-waster. We're going for two days. Go get them. Or we'll make a small detour to your house before going to our starting point."

"No. These shoes are perfectly fine."

"OK. Don't say I didn't warn you when you get wet feet."

"I won't get wet feet."

John held up his hands in surrender.

"OK, OK. Your feet, your shoes. Let's go." He took both backpacks and put them in the car while Nicole locked the house. "Who drives?"

"You do." Nicole replied as she threw him the keys.

"OK." John caught the keys and went to sit in the driver's seat. Before he started the car he looked at Nicole. "Last chance to go to your house."

"No."

"Your loss." The engine was started and they were on their way. Soon it became obvious why John was driving; Nicole was rummaging through the front compartment of the car.

"What are you looking for?" John asked, as he occasionally glanced sideways to see what she was doing.

"I'm looking for my camera… and its batteries." Was the muffled reply as the brown-headed astronaut was bent forward.

"Aha. You always keep them in your car?"

"Well, not normally, but when I locked the door I remembered I had put them there when I went to Ben's house for his birthday. I didn't want to forget them at Ben's house, so I put them here. I guess I forgot to take them out of my car afterwards." She frowned and she sat upright again. "Hey, I didn't know I had this here." In her hand she held a hair band. She put it around her wrist and bent forward again. Two minutes later her red face appeared again with a satisfied expression. "Here they are!"

She closed the compartment and set about putting the batteries in the camera. Once that was done she leaned back in the seat, put the camera on her lap and glanced at John. She noticed his amused expression, which was when she realised exactly how she had been behaving for the past five minutes and she couldn't keep a smile from appearing. Her eyes met John's for the briefest second before he looked back at the road again.

"I guess that must have looked pretty stupid." Nicole commented.

"Yup." John said, a smile creeping up his face. "The 'elastic-band-comment' being very amusing to say the least."

Nicole laughed and John smiled. As they continued to chat, they left the commonly used road and drove on a small road which the both of them doubted the municipality even knew of, as the condition of the road was very bad. Luckily they didn't have to go much further. John parked the car close to the tree line so that any other car stupid enough to take the road would still be able to pass normally.

Nicole took out the map of the area and spread it out on the bonnet. They studied it for a while.

"OK, well, we've never been in that direction. It does look like it's very beautiful." Nicole said, pointing on the map. John agreed and began planning out their route.

"If we first go in that direction we can have lunch at one of those hills and decide where to go from there."

Nicole followed his finger as he indicated which hills he meant. "Sounds good. I can't remember ever being on that side of the lake. We always went the other way because we combined the hiking with picking strawberries for Mum, and we knew there was an enormous amount of strawberries there." She pointed at a spot on the map where they had been numerous times. "Anyway, let's follow through with your plan."

John handed her one of the backpacks and secured the other one on his own back. He took a last look at the map, tucked it in his jacket and took the compass out of his pocket. He could have used his watch but had decided not to draw attention to the object. Nicole checked her camera one last time, and then followed John towards the woods.

The hike wasn't difficult at first, the 'path' still quite broad. Nicole sometimes stopped to take a picture of a nice-looking flower or of the sunlight playing through the roof of leaves onto the path. Sometimes she managed to take a picture of John when she figured he wouldn't notice. Fortunately John had put the 'camera-alert' of his watch off when they had left the car. He couldn't have his watch beep every time Nicole took a picture of a flower.

Slowly the path became smaller and more difficult to walk on. Soon Nicole had to put her camera in her backpack, as she had to use both hands to climb over large rocks or to push away branches.

Sometimes they chatted, but most of the time they were silent, both in awe of the beauty of nature. Sometime around half past eleven Nicole's stomach rumbled. Her hands flew to her stomach in an attempt to silence it, but it was too late. John looked around and caught her eyes. He grinned. "Don't worry, it's not far now to our five-star-restaurant."

Nicole grinned. "Want to bet? The view will definitely make it a five-star-place."

John pretended to be hurt. "You mean you don't think the lunch I made is a five-star-meal?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Nicole replied happily. John grumbled.

"And that calls herself a friend."

"Yes. Friends are there to both tease and encourage. You don't seem to be needing encouragement, so you're teased."

"Nice logic you have there."

"I thought so." She said satisfied.

"OK, just a few metres more and then…" John stopped. Nicole almost bumped into him but stepped beside him just in time. Then she saw what stopped him. They were standing on one of the highest hills in the environment, and they had the most beautiful view. The only things preventing them from being able to look around 360 were the trees through which they had come, which occupied about two fifth of the hill.

"Well, I guess we've found a good place to have our lunch." Nicole whispered in awe.

"We certainly did." John replied, still looking at the panoramic view in front of him. After a few minutes they found a good spot to sit down and they ate their lunch in a comfortable silence.

Once they had finished eating they still hadn't had enough of the view. Suddenly Nicole sat up. "I haven't even taken a single picture of it yet!"

John grinned as he watched her scramble for her backpack. "Easy. The view won't suddenly disappear while you get your camera."

His former colleague didn't seem to have heard him as she prepared the camera and carefully started to take pictures, trying to copy every nuance onto the screen. She reminded him of Virgil when he painted. They both looked until they had found the right angle, the right brightness, the right colour combination. It was so similar, that precision with taking photographs, or in Virgil's case, with painting. Though Virgil certainly didn't lack precision during rescues either. Suddenly John remembered that he was now allowed to tell Nicole and Ben. Somehow, probably because of the feeling that the issue had been solved on his family's side, he had been able to forget it during the past couple of hours, but now he remembered. How would he tell them? Would he tell them both at once, or one at a time? He could tell Nicole while they were here. How would she react? And how much would he tell her, or be allowed to tell? He'd just wait and see for that one.

"So, have you figured out where we'll be going next?" Nicole interrupted his thoughts. 'Seems people enjoy interrupting my thinking.' John thought.

"Not yet." 'OK, now or never. At least she won't kill you, being in the happy emotional state she is in now.'

"I have to tell you something." Nicole turned away from the view to look at him when she heard his serious tone.

"What is it?" She came to sit next to him, her eyes not leaving his face.

"Ehm, well. You know how I couldn't tell about my 'job'?"

Nicole's face took on a dark look, still not too pleased about that, despite her brother's attempts to convince her it wasn't her business.

"How could I forget? Is that what you are going to tell me? That you still can't tell. That's nothing new. Come up with something different."

"No, no, that phone call this morning… that was my 'boss'. We discussed this." John took a deep breath. "I work for International Rescue."

Nicole looked at him, mouth agape. Then her face suddenly brightened. "Ha! I knew it! You were the one that Japanese guy talked about! You were the one who they had to call, because you speak Japanese! It all makes sense! Except for a few things."

John was slightly hesitating. Whatever reaction he had expected, it hadn't been this one! Though he wasn't all that surprised that she had figured it out.

"Which are?"

"Well, first off, you said you live on the island with your brothers, but you don't live there half of the time. So do your brothers know that you are with International Rescue? Is that where you go that other half of the time?" She looked at him questioningly. John chuckled.

"As I said, nice logic. But it doesn't work this time. No, International Rescue… oh, hold on." John turned to his watch and turned on the camera-detector again. A quick sweep through the area confirmed that there was no one there who would be able to hear what he was telling Nicole. Meanwhile Nicole was looking at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Take a picture." John replied. Nicole looked at him as if he was crazy, but complied nonetheless. Immediately a beep came from the watch, which startled Nicole. "The watch has a camera detector."

"Wow. So every time someone takes a picture, you know? Smart!"

"Anyway, about my brothers. International Rescue consists of my father, my four brothers, a bio-engineer who is really a genius and who basically made it possible for the Thunderbirds to exist, the daughter of the housekeeper, quite some field agents who notify us when something is wrong, and me. The whole idea started with my father."

Nicole gaped at him. "You mean, your father, Jeff Tracy, the famous astronaut, founder of Tracy Industries, and otherwise respected man all over the world, has come up with the idea of International Rescue? He paid for the whole thing?"

John nodded.

"How did he manage to create those machines?"

"Well, Brains, the genius, was the one who actually made the designs for the Birds, and together with my Dad, my brothers and me, he made them."

Nicole looked at him, slightly sceptical. "Yeah right. With the seven of you?"

"Yes." John answered. Nicole blinked.

"How long did that take you?"

"About four years from the very first designs. At first though not everyone helped out. Dad and Brains started it, with our help whenever we were on the island. About a year since Dad had brought Brains in, Gordon had his hydrofoil accident and I quit NASA. Alan was still racing, Scott was still in the Air Force. Virgil was still a pilot, though he was thinking of quitting."

John fell silent. A lot had happened in those first years.

"I remember that time." Nicole said quietly. "You went to help Gordon through the whole physical therapy, correct?"

John nodded. Nicole suddenly said: "There's no way you haven't had anything to do with the designs."

The blond man was surprised by the sudden statement. "What?"

"I know you, and there's just no way, that you would have been able to stay away from the designs of those ships."

"I only really started helping once I had quitted NASA. And Brains and Dad were already working on building Thunderbird 1." John countered. Nicole shook her head.

"You would have worked on those designs during some of your time off. And Thunderbird 1 wasn't the only Thunderbird that needed designs. Admit it, you couldn't not interfere." Nicole pointed at him. John raised his hands. "OK, OK, I admit it. I did give some input into the designs… but so did everyone, on their own Bird."

" 'On their own Bird'?" You mean, you all own one of the Thunderbirds! Which one is yours?"

John grinned. "It's not that difficult to guess… although maybe it is. It's the one which has never been seen by other people. But you should be able to guess."

Nicole glared at him, her brows furrowed as she tried to figure it out. "Could it be… No, it can't be Thunderbird 3, 'cause those astronauts who went on that mission where they ended up coming too close to the Sun, have seen that one. But I'm guessing it has something to do with space, 'cause I was wondering how it came that you were still sometimes in space. Tracy Industries just doesn't work in space."

John smiled. "You guessed right. Though I have to say, Thunderbird 3 is partly mine too. But she's mostly Alan's baby. My Bird is Thunderbird 5."

"What does it do?"

"It's a space control centre. It's a sort of satellite, which picks up distress calls. I spend about half the year there."

"It's manned?"

John nodded. "It has to be. We do have an Automatic Control System, but it can only function during a limited time."

Nicole's eyes narrowed. "And the other half of the year?"

"I sit around on the island, joining in with rescues as they come along, praying that Alan doesn't break anything on 'my' Bird. Just as Thunderbird 3 is partly mine, Thunderbird 5 is partly his. Though he actually doesn't really like being there. He likes the speed of 3, but he doesn't like spending a month at a time being in 5. Which makes Alan the official pilot of 3, and me the official 'pilot' of 5."

"What do you do during a month on your own, sitting in a space station? No wait! I bet that's where you got your readings and information from for your books! There's a telescope on there, isn't there?" Nicole asked excitedly. John nodded.

"Wow." She looked at him for a moment. "You really are doing something useful."

John snorted. "You didn't think I would leave you to do something useless, did you?"

There was a short silence in which John realised what exactly he had said. And looking at his partner's face it was obvious she realised it too. Quickly he added. "Well, I wouldn't leave the crew to handle you all by themselves, if it wasn't for something important."

Nicole glared at him and stuck out her tongue, but in the meanwhile she thought: 'Did he mean that? Could it mean that he cares for me more than he lets on? No, stop kidding yourself. What would he see in me? He thinks of me as a sister, no less, but definitely not more.'

"Well, I'm glad you're allowed to tell me. It certainly clears up a few things."

John nodded. "I feel much more relieved now that I don't have to watch everything I do in order to keep it a secret from you. Especially since you know me so well."

"You _were_ acting quite strange at times." Nicole agreed. "But now I understand why."

"That's good to know." John said. "So, how about planning where to go next? We didn't come here to stay here the whole day, though with this view, I probably wouldn't mind."

Nicole laughed. "No, we're going to give you some exercise. Can't have you become slow in your holiday."

"I doubt that would happen, though of course I can't take my morning run tomorrow morning." Suddenly he smiled. "Poor Phoebe. I hope she won't be waiting for us again tomorrow, or she would be waiting a long time."

Nicole also laughed. "Yes, the little angel. But, you won't be leaving till Sunday, so we could take her somewhere Saturday. We don't have plans for Saturday yet anyway."

"Good plan!" With a wink he added: "That way I'll be able to spend some time with two of my favourite women."

Nicole tried to hide the flush by admonishing him. "You do know that we won't be happy until we are _the_ favourite women."

"Well, you're not far off. Only my mother and grandmother have beaten you so far." John winked, while internally he wondered where all this was coming from, Nicole having similar thoughts.

"OK, now to really get back to the map, this is where we are. Where do you want to sleep?"

They bowed over the map. "This seems like a nice route. We can in that direction and settle somewhere at the edge of the river." John proposed.

"That spot there looks OK to settle, on the map." Nicole said, pointing to one particular spot near the river.

"Well, let's go then."

They gathered their stuff, and, with John leading, they left the beautiful view behind, Nicole turning around one last time, and then she quickly followed John.

_

* * *

A/N: don't worry, there is more… I just figured this was a nice place to stop to catch your breath. I hope you've enjoyed it! Bye - zeilfanaat_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_A/N: Thanks to white rose01 for beta reading. I figured she would have gotten mad by now of correcting my writing, but she's still doing it. My guess is, she likes reading the chapters before anyone else. ;) Kidding._

_Thanks to all people who reviewed! I really appreciate them!_

_**Numbuh 14** – Heya, thanks. I'm glad you liked it. More hiking scenes to come. Enjoy!_

_**SaucerEyes –** Well, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, though it's been a while. I'm glad you like it. Enjoy!_

_**Gismo – **Yes, the Big Secret is out. I like the hiking part too. When I lived in France we lived in an area where there was such beautiful silence, and all I had to do to go there, was to walk into my backyard… ;) And about the funny scenes about the information-fishing… well, I'll miss them, but now I can concentrate on the other 'funny' scenes… /evil grin/ Here's chapter 15. Enjoy!_

_**White rose01 –** I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter, of which, I'm sure, you'll be 'surprised'. :p_

_**Rachie Loves Donald Duck –** Nah, I don't think a lot of bad things will happen… maybe just a few… /evil grin/ I'll have to think about that… ;) Sorry, just kidding. Thanks for the review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

_**Darkhelmetj –** Thanks! Well, I just couldn't get John to dance around the subject. He wanted to tell her already, so when the opportunity arose… A wonderful description of love by the way. And I like having them both clueless at times. Now the difficult part for me… get them 'uncluelessed' ;) (yes, I know that's not a word, but I like it nonetheless.) :p Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!_

* * *

They had been hiking for about an hour. Nicole was slightly behind. While John waited for Nicole to catch up, his wristwatch started to vibrate. His first reaction was to cut it off, but then he realised he didn't have to hide it from Nicole anymore.

"John here."

"Hey, Johnny!" Scott's voice greeted him. "I didn't expect you to answer this soon! I was already prepared to call you for the second time."

John grinned. "Well, I just told Nicole, so I don't have to be secretive about it anymore. And I figured it could be an emergency again, so… it'd better be good, Scotty-boy."

Scott smiled, but his face grew serious. "Does that mean you talked to Dad, or did you just go ahead and tell it, no matter what Dad would say?"

"Don't worry Scott, I had a talk with Dad this morning… well, I suppose for you guys it was still _very_ early, so you probably were still asleep."

"How did it go?" Scott asked cautiously, though if he read his brother correctly, he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Pretty well actually. Though at first it wasn't looking nice, we did work it out… Dad apologised for his behaviour of yesterday." John looked at his older brother through narrowed eyes. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you."

Scott looked like innocence itself. "Who, me? No. I would never be able to convince Dad of anything other than a mission-tactic."

"So you considered me a mission goal, where you had to convince Dad of the strategy. Nice one." John said as Scott grinned, knowing his brother had him figured out. This was when Nicole caught up with John. From a small distance she looked at him, eyebrows raised, arms folded in front of her chest.

"Is that watch really so interesting that you feel the need to talk to it?" She asked. John looked up.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ insane." He smiled.

"I wouldn't say that…" Scott quipped, guessing correctly who was there. Nicole stepped back in surprise, but then curiosity got the better of her.

"Scott, if _anyone_ is insane in our family, it would be you, driving Thunderbird 1 past its normal speed, just to talk to Dad who would probably not be in his right mind."

For a moment Scott was speechless. _'How can he know!" _

John guessed his thoughts, and answered without needing the question. "I figured you would pick up on the fact that _someone_ interrupted me yesterday, and that I would call Dad to tell him. From there you would deduce Dad wouldn't be too happy, and you needed to play protector. The most likely way you would do that, would be to push Thunderbird 1 to its limits."

Scott's mouth hung agape, which caused both John and Nicole to chuckle.

"OK," John continued, "I must admit, the fact that Alan said your ETA was in fifty minutes, and I then saw you in the door opening less than twenty minutes later while I 'talked' to Dad, was a great help too."

International Rescue's Field Commander closed his mouth, realising he had been tricked yet again by his younger brother. He now looked at John's side where Nicole was looking curiously at the watch, head close to John's head as she wouldn't be able to see Scott otherwise.

"I don't think we met yet. I'm Scott Tracy, _older_ brother of Mr. I-find-out-everything-and-won't-tell-you-how next to you."

"I'm Nicole Evers, John's former partner at NASA. Nice to meet you, despite the rather… strange setting."

Scott grinned.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you've done that very often."

"No, not really."

"Was there anything else, Scott?" John asked.

"No, just wondering whether you knew when exactly you were coming home."

"Right now the plan is to leave here Sunday morning, so I'll be home…" John made a quick estimation, "around 4 o'clock p.m."

"OK. Thanks. I'll be expecting you then. Keep in touch."

"Oh, Scott, before I forget. When I last talked to Alan yesterday, he seemed a bit… shaken, or uncertain. He wouldn't talk to me, but I told him he should either talk to you or one of the others. I think it has something to do with feeling helpless." John gave Scott a pointed look.

"Hmm, thanks John. I'll talk to him. Anyway, keep safe… by the way, where _are_ you?"

Nicole grinned. "Somewhere in the middle of nowhere," she supplied helpfully.

"Thanks, that narrows it down." Scott grumbled.

"We're hiking, Scott." John explained with a grin.

"Oh, Ok, well, be careful then. Bye."

"We will. Bye. John out." John cut the link and turned his head towards Nicole. Nicole looked up to him, and they suddenly discovered just how close their heads were. They immediately took a step back. They stared at each other in embarrassment as they recalled this morning's sudden tension.

"Ehm, I ehm… the road is that way." John pointed to his left, unable yet to tear his eyes from his partner's.

"OK." Nicole squealed, hating her own voice that very moment. She indicated he should lead the way, as she didn't trust her voice just then. John nodded and went ahead.

They walked in silence for a while. The tension was still there as both astronauts were trying to work out their thoughts.

'What's up with us?' Nicole thought. 'It seems like we sometimes just can't normally look at each other.'

'Well, you know why that is.' A small voice said inside her head. 'It's because you're in lo-hove.'

'Oh shut up! It can't be that. We were partners, not… lovers!'

'But you wish you were. Because you're in lo-hove.'

'Can you stop it! I'm not in love with John… though I admit he is really nice.' Nicole looked at the person in front of her, her mind wandering. Until she realised what she was doing. 'No, I'm not in love with him… Am I?'

John felt her eyes on his back and turned his head around. He caught her gaze, and as she realised she was caught staring, she quickly looked somewhere else. John wasn't sure what to make of it, so he sent her a hesitant smile. She returned one of her own. She suddenly felt the urge to say something.

"So, your boss is actually your father?" She asked. John let out a breath of relief that the silence had been broken.

"Yes. He is."

"Did you have a fight or something yesterday?" She asked, remembering the conversation they had had this morning.

_Flashback:_

"I'm sorry. I talked to my boss, but he didn't allow me to tell you."

'_Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two supposed friends of yours!'_

Nicole noticed John's face darkening. 'Something's up there. Though I doubt he'll tell me. Sometimes he's too stubborn for his own good!'

"OK, what's going on? Apart from the obvious." She stopped abruptly. John turned around surprised.

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"I can read your expressions like a book, and I'm clearly on the chapter where the hero is facing his worst enemy."

John's eyebrow disappeared under his hairline. "Well, it's not _that_ serious." He mumbled. Nicole folded her hands in front of her, and waited. "Then what is it?"

"Oh, I just…" John closed his eyes as his father's words kept repeating in his mind. "Can we leave this alone? Please?"

_End of flashback_

John also remembered, though now he wasn't so glad about the direction this conversation was going. "Yes, I did."

"So, what was up then?" Nicole asked, now determined to get this out of him, stubborn or not.

John glanced at her, as she now quickened her pace to come and walk next to him, despite the narrow path. "Well, he didn't want me to tell you or Ben about my job, and he was already… upset about the fact that you caught me speaking Japanese." His voice trailed off, and he fervently hoped Nicole would accept that as the primary reason for the fight. Unfortunately for him, she didn't.

"That's not what upset you though. You were hurt, I know you were, 'cause I could see it. What happened that left you hurt?" Nicole pressed for more. John sighed and temporarily closed his eyes, his father's words echoing yet again through his head. Even though his father had apologised, and he had accepted the apologies, it didn't make the hurt disappear suddenly. John took a deep breath.

"His exact words were: 'Are you aware that the safety of our organisation, and with that the safety of people all over the world, is in danger because of two supposed friends of yours!'. I just couldn't take that. He called you two 'supposed friends' and 'strangers'. He didn't trust me to know for myself who my real friends are." John was staring hard at the ground in front of him. Again he took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head slightly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Nicole said quietly, though her own temper flared up at the thought that John's father had hurt her partner. John's breathing had calmed down again, and he added: "That's what he said this morning, during that last call. He said he didn't mean it. That he hadn't meant to let me think he didn't trust me." He sighed.

"It's frustrating. On the one hand I know where he's coming from, thinking of the security of IR, but on the other hand it hurts to hear your own father say he doesn't trust your judgement. As if you're still in primary school, thinking everyone is your friend, and you can trust everyone. Dad can sometimes be so… protecting, that he doesn't realise he's treating us as kids. As if we're not totally grown up yet. And it's not as if we have never experienced being out in the world. We've all had our own careers. We've all been successful in what we've done. And then you're being treated as if you can't make your own decisions yet. And _that_, that hurts."

Nicole wasn't sure she had ever heard John speak that much about his feelings. "Do your brothers ever talk about those things too?"

"They do. I've all heard them say similar things whenever they felt they were being treated as a child. Even Scott sometimes comes to me to let it all out."

The dark-haired woman intensely looked at him. "And have _you_ ever talked about it?"

Startled, John looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I hear you talking about your brothers, they all seem to talk to you on occasion about what annoys or angers them. But to whom do you turn when you're feeling angry? Do you even? Or do you bottle it all up, thinking you can deal with it? Well?"

"I… I talk to Scott or Gordon sometimes."

"Sometimes being… once in the three years?"

"Approximately, yes." John replied, exasperated she confronted him about this, and hit the nail right on the head. "I don't have the urge that often to let everyone know what I'm feeling."

"Don't have the urge, or just don't do it?" She asked, certain that she was close on this one. John looked at her intensely for a while.

"I guess I just don't do it that often." He finally admitted.

"Do your brothers have to pry like this as well, to get even the slightest admission?" Nicole asked, mouth slightly quirked upwards. John grinned.

"Even more."

His ex-partner shook her head, not agreeing with his 'strategy', but unable to hide the slight amusement.

"You really are a strange person. But I love you anyway."

And just like that the tension was back. They looked at each other uncomfortably, when John broke the silence. "You know, we should really stop making these strange comments, because, I don't know whether you're aware of it, but it causes a certain tension to arise, and I don't know what to do with it."

Nicole, though still nervous, laughed, as John just stated what the problem was, rather than continuing to dance around it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good, so I'm not the only one to feel it. I was starting to think it was me."

"Do you think we should… ehm… talk about it. Because it certainly is strange." John asked uncertainly. Nicole, surprised he offered to talk about something like that, nodded.

"That's a good idea. But maybe we should get to our camping place first, so we won't end up having to pull everything from our bags in the dark." Mentally Nicole was berating herself for putting the talk off, just as _he_ offered to talk. But she really didn't feel like walking down the river in the dark, in search of a good place to spend the night.

"Good point. Here, I'll show you where we are on the map." John pulled out the map, and opened it up in the area where they were at that moment. "This is where we are, and the best way to get to that area, is through these two valleys and then that way."

"OK, well, let's go then. You can lead again. But could you stop slightly more often. I want to take some more pictures."

"Sure. Let's go."

_

* * *

A/N: And that was it for now. Chapter 16 is on its way, but school will start soon, so don't get your hopes up for quick updates. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:_A/N: Hello! You're lucky, 'cause I had most of this chapter finished during the holidays, so it didn't take me too long to finish it. Took me a while to get round to posting it though. Now, this isn't the last chapter yet. My guess is, there will be one or two more. _

_Thanks to **white rose01**! Once again she beta-d my chapter, for which I'm very grateful! _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story! _

_**Barb from utah –** Hey, it's nice to know you've enjoyed this story so far! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! Thanks for the review! _

_**Storm05/numbuh 14 –** Welcome to the family of signed members. ;) I'm glad you enjoy this story! Thanks for the review! _

_**White rose01 –** I hope I didn't disappoint you in updating this 'quickly' again… ;) You know my busy schedule which is my life. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for beta-ing! _

_**SaucerEyes –** Yes, they are going to talk about 'it'. /grin/ I can just imagine a hand coming through the screen and start 'slapping some heads around'… as long as it isn't my head. ;) But then, can't have you buy a new screen just for the sake of getting John and Nicole to talk about 'it' when they're going to do that anyway. :p And don't worry about the grades/slacking off; I wasn't going to let writing fanfic get in the way of good grades. :p But thanks for the heads-up! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review! _

_**Rachie Loves Donald Duck –** Hey, nice to know my story cheered you up. Thanks for the compliment. /blushes/ As for your last question… I guess you'll have to wait and find out, but I do enjoy being evil… /grin/ Thanks for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. _

_On to the story now! _

_

* * *

_Despite the more frequent stops, they still managed a good time to reach the area where they had been aiming for. Now they looked around, and decided to move on just slightly further to the large rocks so they had more shelter from the wind. There they put off their gear and decided who would do what. John had put up the small tent and Nicole had gotten a fire going on which she was now cooking their dinner. After that it didn't take long for them to be able to sit down and eat. Dinner passed in a comfortable silence. It was still light, even though the sun was starting to go down. After dinner Nicole started to gather the things they would need to do the dishes and John started to make coffee. When they were both done, John put the coffee in the thermos flask, took two mugs and motioned for Nicole to follow him. 

"Where are we going?" Nicole asked him. John nodded towards the rocks.

"I want to bet that from those rocks you'll have a magnificent view of the sunset. Just thought we might as well enjoy our coffee by a sunset."

Nicole smiled. "Here, I'll take the mugs. You'll need at least one hand to climb on there."

"You can go first. I'll catch you if you fall."

"I won't fall." Nicole said, but there was no anger in her voice. She started to climb up and soon she disappeared from John's sight. "OK, I'm up. Your turn!"

Now John climbed up and before long he was standing next to Nicole who was already watching the view.

"You're right. This is beautiful. Do you have a knack for finding these places or something?" Nicole asked him.

"Common sense." John breathed, also in awe of the sight. They sat down against a smaller rock and John poured the coffee into the cups. Nicole smacked with her hand against her head. "Oh no! I forgot to bring sugar!"

John's hand disappeared into his pocket, came out moments later with a sugar cube, wrapped in paper, and put it in Nicole's hand. She regarded him for a moment, then asked: "Would it be too farfetched to also expect a spoon with it?"

The blond man grinned. "Yes. But you can use the back of this pen."

They enjoyed their hot beverage as they watched the sun slowly setting.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of this." John said.

Nicole agreed. "Sometimes you wonder how people can just walk by a sight like this. Do you _have_ to travel in space, in order to appreciate the beauty of the planet?"

John smiled softly. "Not necessarily, but I would say it helps."

Nicole nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

The sun had almost completely disappeared at this point, and the cloudless sky told them it would be a cool night. They shuffled closer, and Nicole leaned comfortably against John's side, as they watched the stars slowly appear. No words passed between them as they regarded the sky and listened to the voices of the night. An owl, some late birds, a hedgehog walking through the long grass, crickets making sawing noises. They were too comfortable to stand up, even though they knew it would be better if they got down and ready for bed. Finally, Nicole shivered, and that was the signal for both of them to stand up, gather their stuff and carefully make their way down the rocks.

"Do you want another cup of coffee? There's still some in the thermos flask." Nicole asked.

"Yes, please."

John took the blanket they had taken with them and gave it to Nicole. She exchanged it for his cup of coffee, and they sat down on the blanket, close to the tent. After a long, comfortable silence, Nicole carefully brought up the subject they had 'discussed' earlier.

"Well, I suppose we should talk about that… eh… tension." She winced at her own sentence. John however understood perfectly.

"Yes, I guess we should…" For a while they looked at their hands, feet, or the ground, not quite sure how to proceed. Finally John cleared his throat. "Well, it usually comes after one of us makes a… 'weird' comment."

"You could say that again. 'Weird' is definitely the word to use here."

"Is it?" John asked uncertainly. Which made the whole situation even more weird.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"Ehm, it's just that… somehow whatever you or I said, it didn't feel… out of place, just… strange, coming from our mouth. Which makes it even more weird, 'cause if I remember correctly, everything we've said had something to do with…" John trailed off as he thought of the word he had wanted to say, and realisation dawned.

"Love." Nicole finished for him. John looked up and saw she was just as taken aback as he felt.

"Yes." John confirmed softly. For some time they just looked each other in the eyes, trying to make sense of their thoughts, both realising they had been trying to fool themselves.

"Nicole." For a moment John hesitated, but as he saw her looking at him expectantly he continued, sure of his statement. "I love you."

Carefully he looked at her expression. How would she react? Would she feel the same? Or had he just made a fool of himself, and lost his best friend? She looked relieved, and blushed. However, her next sentence totally threw him.

"I…I love you too."

"You do?"

Nicole nodded, a small smile shining through.

"Bu, but how, why?" John stammered. Nicole looked at him, both slightly confused as well as amused.

"Because you're John. Because I can spend ages with you, whether we're talking or just being silent. Because I miss you when you're not with me. Because you don't necessarily need words to know what I mean. Because I feel comfortable and safe with you. And because I love you."

Though still slightly baffled, John had to chuckle. "Normally you wouldn't be able to answer a question with itself, but I think I can make an exception here."

Nicole raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Good. Because I don't know how else to tell you." She scooted slightly closer and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Nicole let out a sigh of contentment, then looked up into John's eyes, and found herself losing herself in them. They sat like this for what seemed like ages, getting used to the idea. Slowly, John leaned down, and Nicole put her head in her neck. John's blue eyes seemed to ask permission, and Nicole replied likewise. A soft, tentative kiss took place. They pulled back slightly as they ran out of breath, but their eyes never left the other.

"I love you." John whispered.

"Love you too." Nicole whispered back. John held her more tightly, if possible, and both relaxed in each other's arms. The tension had washed away.

They sat like that for about half an hour, before they reluctantly admitted they should go to sleep. In silence they took their things and crawled into the tent. It was a small tent, where even Nicole, who wasn't all that tall, wasn't able to stand at the highest point. This made changing into night clothes rather difficult, but they managed, laughing at the other's unintended antics. Finally they were both lying in their respective sleeping bags. They chatted for a little while, before giving in to the sleep.

* * *

The next morning Nicole woke up to the face of a sleeping John. She was content to just watch him for a couple of moments. His mouth slightly open, his hair dishevelled, one arm outside the sleeping bag and on the floor. Some days ago, she had noted the worry lines which creased his face; more than anyone his age should have, but today the lines had faded slightly. She now understood why he even had them though. Not many people made decisions almost on a daily basis, which could either lead to the life or death of the people they tried to rescue. She knew she didn't know half of it, but she could imagine the emotional turmoil it would throw her in, had she been the one with that particular job. 

Nicole checked her watch. 08:03 already! She was surprised John was still asleep. Normally he would have been up for almost three hours already. Well, as far as there could be a normal. He must have needed it… Anyone would be tired when spending one's time with Ben Evers. She sniggered.

"Whazzo funny?" A sleepy voice asked. Nicole's eyes flew to John's face where she found a pair of blue eyes, gazing at her.

"Oh, nothing… just thinking of something."

"Hmph." John grumbled, as he let his eyes fall close again.

"Don't fall asleep again! It's been 8 o'clock already."

John's eyes flew open. "C'me 'gain?"

"It's past 8. You slept for ages." Nicole exaggerated teasingly.

John sat up with a yawn, his head touching the tent cloth. "Guess I was tired."

He glanced sideways at Nicole who was still nicely cocooned into her sleeping bag. She smiled up at him lazily as he yawned again.

"I know a good way to wake up." She stated as she too sat up and began to climb out of her sleeping bag.

"Coffee?" John asked hopefully. Nicole laughed and shook her head. "You almost sound like Ben. No, I meant, taking a swim."

John shook his head almost imperceptibly. He could have guessed.

"I didn't know you took your swimming gear."

"I didn't." Nicole smirked as she took her towel and some clothes with her, outside the tent. John, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, fumbled with the zipper of his sleeping bag to get out of its warmth, and then followed Nicole outside. As soon as he stepped outside the tent in his boxers, he was dragged towards the river by a dark-haired tornado. Before he was well-aware of his partner's intentions, he was pushed into the cold water.

When John broke the surface again, looking extremely more awake, Nicole burst out laughing. John shook his hair clear from his face, and closed in on Nicole who was still standing on the grass, wearing a tank top and shorts. Between the fits of laughter Nicole backed away, but John caught up with her and picked her up. She struggled half-heartedly, clinging to him. Her reasoning was that he would try to dump her in the water, so if she would cling to him, he wouldn't be able to let her fall. However, John had other plans.

He walked into the water, and just let himself fall into it, together with his 'luggage'.

"Yikes! It's cold!" Nicole spluttered as she came back to the surface. She saw the head of her former partner, just a metre away, as he looked at her slyly through the wet blond curtain of hair. Wiping away her own locks from her face, she suddenly dove at him in order to push him underwater.

What she didn't know was that he had years of experience of avoiding brothers with the same intentions, so he skilfully manoeuvred himself out of reach. Before Nicole even realised where he had disappeared to, she felt herself being pulled underwater. They continued for a while, getting back at each other.

Slowly they calmed down as the sun shone through the leafs of the trees. At one point Nicole swam quietly on her back, while John made a couple of 'laps'.

"John?" The blond man looked up questioningly. "I love you."

John smiled and quickly crossed the distance separating them to gather her in a hug.

"And I love you," he said as he gave her a tender kiss. They held each other, both enjoying the physical contact. After a couple of moments Nicole pulled back reluctantly.

"We'd better get something to eat and then start moving if we want to come home today."

John nodded unhappily, though he agreed with her reasoning. Nicole walked out of the water and picked up the towel she had dropped on the ground before. John remained in the water. The dark-haired woman turned her head to look at him curiously.

"Since you gave me such fair warning, I didn't have the time to grab a towel or dry clothes. So I'll remain here till you've dried yourself enough for you to get me a towel." John smirked. Nicole folded her arms in front of her. "And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll get it myself, making sure it will be _your_ stuff that gets wet in the process." John answered.

Nicole grumbled. "You're evil."

John nodded. "I know."

Nicole disappeared into the tent, muttering some things of which John was glad he couldn't hear them. Moments later she reappeared, carrying a towel with her.

"There you go. Getting all my things wet. Ha! And don't come into the tent until I tell you!" Nicole alternated between muttering to herself and talking to John.

"Yes ma'am." John grinned.

Before long, they were dry, dressed and ready for breakfast. They took their time to eat breakfast, enjoying the sunrise. Then they quickly packed up their stuff and decided on their route back. This time Nicole took the lead.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour when they came to a point where the 'path' crossed the river. The water was very shallow at that point and there were rocks shattered all around. 

"Don't get your feet wet. Remember your shoes aren't watertight." John warned. "You know what? Take my hand; I'll walk through the water and you walk over the rocks. That way, if you slip, you can lean on me." John looked up at Nicole.

"No thanks. I won't slip and I won't get wet feet."

John raised his eyebrow, but refrained from replying. Nicole, satisfied he didn't counter her, stepped onto the first rock. When she didn't slip, she looked back at John with a smile that said: 'See, I'm still standing.' John grinned.

Nicole went back to the task at hand, determined to reach the other side with dry feet. She made it. Looking back at John she smirked triumphantly. John shrugged and walked through the water with his water-resistant boots. Once he reached Nicole, she nudged him in the ribs. "I told you so."

"Yes, you did. I'm glad you made it."

"Uh-uh, you wanted me to slip. Admit it, you wanted me to slip, just so _you_ could say 'I told you so.'" Nicole replied teasingly.

"Contrary to popular belief, I didn't want you to slip." John said with a serious expression. "However, it would have made my life slightly easier, since I wouldn't have had to deal with _your_ 'I told you so.'" He added with a grin. Nicole laughed.

"Bad luck."

They continued to banter as they walked, and stopped for a short break. They still had some coffee left in the thermos flask from that morning, which they savoured, before resuming their journey.

Despite their bantering and continued 'weird' moments which weren't weird anymore, they managed to get some serious talking done too. Mainly about how to continue a relationship when neither of them had regular schedules.

"Well, even if I'm up in Five, I can keep in contact through radio. It's what I was thinking of a couple of days ago. As for seeing each other… there's a standing offer for you and Ben to come and visit the island, and meet my family. We'll just have to see what we can arrange." John said with a sigh of disappointment. Nicole nodded.

"Do I need a special radio or something?"

"Not necessarily. But I could alter one slightly to make it easier."

Nicole agreed, and they continued in silence for a while, until she suddenly broke it, saying: "I don't want to think about you leaving yet."

"Me neither."

They smiled sadly at each other. John put his arm over her shoulders, and Nicole slipped her arm around his waist. It seemed natural to walk like this, and they both revelled in the comfort of the other by their side.

The path, though not always very clear, led them through the woods, over hills and through valleys. And yet again they encountered the river, which curved through the valleys.

John wisely kept silent as Nicole sent him a warning glare. Confidently she walked over the first couple of stones. But when she stepped on the fourth rock, she slipped.

She tried to regain her balance, but in order to do so, she had to put her foot backwards, into the water. Immediately her shoe, sock and foot got soaked. John had to fight hard not to grin when Nicole sent him another warning look, but he pulled it off… only just. Nicole muttered and continued her way, though now she was much more careful. She reached the other side without further incidents, and John followed her.

He, unlike her, stepped into the water and carefully made his way to the other side, avoiding the deeper parts of the creek. At one point he was tempted to just stand there, revelling in the pulling on his ankles of the water. However, he kept it short, knowing there was a brown-haired storm waiting for him, which he shouldn't infuriate further. He stepped back on the dry ground.

"Welcome to this side of the water. I hope you enjoyed your stay in mentioned liquid, and if you would now kindly not say a word till I'm in a better mood, I would appreciate it. Thank you." Nicole told him with a pleasant voice, though he could hear her frustration shining through clearly.

"Why, thank you for the warm welcome. I did enjoy my trip from the other side, and I will be quiet if you so desire it. However, I just have one thing to say, which I cannot leave till you're feeling more up to it."

Nicole looked slightly alarmed, as though knowing what was coming, and was about to interrupt the man she loved, before he could say another word. Too late.

"I told you so." John said with a smile. His companion groaned. "I'll be quiet from now on."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well that's not necessary anymore. You've said _the_ sentence I didn't want to hear."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." John said with a smirk.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not. But seriously now, are you alright? Do you have dry socks with you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I only got one foot wet. And I do have dry socks, but what good will it do, since I don't have dry shoes?"

"Not much right now. But you have a pair of dry shoes in your car."

Nicole looked at him incredulously. "I do?"

"Yes, under your passenger seat. Don't ask me how they got there, but the fact is, you do have dry shoes there. I saw them yesterday."

"Right. Well, let's get to the car quickly then, because I already hate this soggy feeling, and I haven't even started walking yet. Here, figure out the quickest way to the car." She handed John the map, which he immediately began to study. They had first intended to keep following this 'path', but it made a large detour if you wanted to quickly go to the car. It didn't take him long to figure out where they were exactly, and what direction to go.

"This way." He pointed.

The nonexistent trail they now followed was indeed shorter, but it was more difficult to get through. Nicole focused her thoughts on dry shoes, and tried to ignore the soggy feeling in her right-shoe as she followed John. The blond man used his watch as a compass and checked behind him regularly to see if Nicole was still there.

A short half-hour brought them back to the car. Nicole sighed in relief. She so hated wet shoes!

"Dry shoes!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw her car. John grinned and unlocked the doors. Nicole put her backpack on the hood, got out dry socks and a towel, and sat down at the passenger's side.

Five minutes later she was ready. John in the meanwhile, had put the backpacks in the boot, and came to stand at Nicole's side. "Ready to go?"

Nicole paused, shook her head, stood up and hugged John. Though surprised at first, John was quick to react and hugged her back. He let out a sigh of contentment.

"If I could," he murmured, "I would want this moment to last forever."

Nicole nodded against his shoulder. "I know what you mean." She looked up at him. "I just can't believe that twenty-four hours ago, we were still so stupid not to know…"

John gave her a lopsided grin. "Stupid to not understand our own comments?"

Nicole grinned. "Yeah. It seems so unreal to know I can have you, and you can have me, as more than 'just' friends and ex-partners. Yet at the same time I know this is real, as it should be. I want you, need you in my life. And then to know you have to leave within two days, while we finally found each other, that's just… unbearable."

John nodded and sighed. "I know. I just don't know what to do about it."

They stood in silence for a while, comfortable in each other's embrace, when Nicole suddenly looked up at him mischievously.

"That 'standing offer' of yours… from which date is it valid?"

John looked at her. "Whenever you want… when do you have to return to NASA?"

"In two weeks."

"Well then, would you like to join me on my trip home and meet my family?" John asked smiling. Nicole's eyes twinkled.

"I'd love to."

"OK. That's settled then." John leaned down and kissed her, and she returned it. When they pulled back, they smiled and let go of each other. John settled behind the wheel again, and soon they were back on the road home.

_

* * *

A/N: and that's it for now. Not completely finished yet, but we're getting very close now. I hope you've enjoyed this part. Remember, romance is just not my thing to write. (So don't ask how I ended up writing it anyway!) Bye - zeilfanaat _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: **Friday afternoon**

_A/N: heya! How're you guys doing? Been a long time. I have pretty much the whole story written now. The only thing that has to happen is that I have to put it on the computer. Oh well, at least the story is complete. ;)_

_Thanks to **white rose01** who was so bored she actually beta-d this chapter. ;)_

_**Storm05 –** Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it. Especially glad that the romance isn't overdone or anything. Anyway, thanks again. Enjoy this chapter!_

_**SaucerEyes -** /blushes/ wow, thanks! Also thank you for the review! I hope you'll like this chapter too._

_**Moonlightbear –** sorry, update wasn't very soon, though the next one won't be long in coming. I'm in my final year of school now, so I don't have much time. I'll try and update sooner, but I can't promise. But rest assured, the story is complete. Thanks for the review!_

_**Rachie Loves Donald Duck –** Yup, they got together alright. And there will definitely be more of Ben. Not so much in this chapter, as in the next though, but he'll be there. ;) I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

_**White rose01 –** glad you like it. And as I said, I've got everything on paper, I just need to type it… yup. 'just'. Nothing changes, everything will stay the way I have it on paper, no worries. ;) Thanks for the review, and thanks for beta-ing!_

_**Gismo – **Hey, thanks for the reviews! Yes, the swimming scene was nice to write, but I especially enjoyed writing the crossings. That has been an idea that has been in my mind for a while, so to reach the point of actually writing it was great. ;) I actually had something similar happen with my cousin when we were in France. She got wet socks… ;) Though I have to admit, her shoes were watertight, just not high enough. /evil grin/ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks again._

* * *

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon. There were some clouds, but you could still see some stars if you looked hard enough. John was clearing the dishes as Nicole called her brother. She sat down in one of the chairs and pulled her sock-clad feet under her. The shoes from her car back under the passenger seat. After all, you never knew when you would need them again. 

"Hey, brother-dear!" John heard Nicole say from the living room.

"No, nothing happened." Nicole gave John a warning look at which he chuckled. "I just called because you promised to call, but you didn't."

(---)

"Yes, you did promise you'd call to let us know when you'd be here."

(---)

"You said, 'as soon as I know, I'll call you'."

(---)

"You really did. Never mind."

(---)

"So, what's it going to be? You going to join us tonight, or tomorrow?"

(---)

"Aha. Hm-hm. OK. See you then. Bye!"

John put the last dish into the cupboard. "And?"

"He's coming tomorrow, but he isn't sure about the time exactly."

"OK. Did you tell him we were planning to take Phoebe to the lake tomorrow?"

"Oh, no, I completely forgot!"

"That's fine. Let's first make sure Phoebe wants to and her parents agree, because otherwise you'll just keep on calling Ben."

"I'll call them right away. Or shall we walk by and ask in person?"

"I thought you would have walked enough for at least one day." John said, not half as surprised as he sounded.

"The O'Neill house isn't all that far. Besides, here I have dry shoes." Nicole smiled. "Of course, if you don't think you're up to it…" She let the sentence hang in the air. John glared at her.

"OK, OK, I guess we'll be taking the walk then. You know what; we'll just walk very slowly, so you won't get too tired." Nicole added with a twinkle in her eyes. John playfully swatted her with the tea towel.

"Will you hurry up and get your shoes," he said with a smile as Nicole jumped out of reach with a giggle. "I'll still have to call in to base to tell them I'm still alive, though, so you can take your time as usual."

Nicole stuck out her tongue, and turned around, in search of shoes that actually went with the outfit she was wearing. Somehow she just wasn't comfortable wearing bright blue shoes with army-green trousers.

John sat down in one of the chairs and called in to the island. He was surprised when he actually got to talk to Brains, even though he was calling Virgil.

"Hey Brains."

"H-h-hey John. H-h-how are you d-d-doing?"

"I'm fine. Just wondering why I get you, instead of Virgil."

"O-o-oh that. W-w-well, Virgil said something wasn't quite r-r-correct with his wristwatch. I had just finished l-l-looking at it, when you called."

"Ah, that explains it then." John said. "Would you mind telling my father and brothers I'm fine, and that I'm still planning on arriving Sunday afternoon?"

"N-n-no problem John. Anything else?" The scientist looked at his friend through his thick glasses. Nicole entered the room, which Brains couldn't see, but John could.

"No, oh, actually, yes." John turned slightly pink, which caused Brains to raise one eyebrow. "Tell them I'm bringing a visitor."

Now Brains' other eyebrow joined the other.

"A-a-anyone we eh, know?"

John almost laughed at the not-so-hidden curiosity. "No, I don't think you know this person."

"C-could you give me a hint?" Brains asked slyly.

"You'll find out Sunday. How are you doing?"

Brains momentarily kept quiet, glaring at John for not letting him in on the 'secret'. Then he sighed, not able to keep up his glare for long. "I-I-I'm doing fine. There have been n-n-no problems so f-far. Not any m-more, at least."

John nodded. "That's good to hear. If there's anything, you know where to find me." John winked. Brains grinned.

"I-I-I do. A-A-Almost better than you yourself."

John smiled. "Almost, Brains, almost."

They said their goodbyes and turned off the wristcoms.

_

* * *

_

Brains took off as soon as the connection was broken. First he went to Jeff's study to pass on the message.

The Tracy patriarch didn't react as Brains expected him to. The scientist had thought Jeff would explode and call John immediately, to tell him he could leave his companion behind, and come back straight away. None of this happened.

Jeff just nodded, thanking Brains for telling him, and then went on with his work. Brains left the study more confused than when he had entered it. He was in deep thought when he bumped into Virgil, who was accompanied by Scott; both looked ready to go to the pool.

"Oh, eh, hi guys. Ehm, Virgil, I h-have fixed your w-w-comlink." He held the object out to the artistic Tracy.

"Thank you, Brains."

"I didn't h-h-have to test it. John c-c-called you."

"He did? What's the matter?"

"N-n-nothing. He was just calling in. He's c-c-coming home Sunday, and he's bringing s-s-someone with him."

Virgil's mouth hung agape. "What! Is he nuts! Dad will have his hide for that!" Then the curiosity got the better of him. "Who is he?"

"I don't kn-kn-know. John wouldn't tell me." Brains said, a little perturbed. Virgil looked at him questioningly. Then he seemed to notice Scott's silence.

"You know more about this, don't you?" he accused his older brother. Scott allowed a small smile to play around his mouth, then shrugged.

"Now why would I?"

"'Cause you're the one with the smug grin on his face?" Virgil answered. "Come on Scott, fess up!"

Scott remained quiet, smiling mysteriously, as he continued his way to the pool. Before long everyone knew John was taking someone with him to the island, and once Gordon and Alan learnt that Scott knew this person's identity, said brother did not have a moment of rest.

Virgil, Gordon, Alan and even Brains kept asking Scott, trying to trick him into telling them. Scott was surprised they had not figured it out yet. After all, John had gone to the mainland for a reason. What surprised him even more was that Gordon didn't come to speak with him separately, as he would usually do when he wanted to con someone into talking. However, this was explained when Scott looked Gordon in the eye, and caught the wink. Gordon had figured it out too. He just didn't feel like sharing that knowledge.

'Little bastard' Scott thought affectionately. 'Leaving me to fend off the questions alone. I wonder how the others will react when they find out who is coming along.'

_

* * *

A/N: OK, I know, it's a short chapter. But the next chapter will be out soon. They were first one chapter together, but for the sake of the timeline I separated the two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: **Saturday evening**

_A/N: Well, I told you this chapter would be up sooner._

_Thanks to **white rose01** for beta-reading! _

_**SaucerEyes – **Yes, I agree. Well, they're brothers, so it's not a surprise that they're both evil. ;) I hope that the fact that I've updated so soon has made up for the shortness of both. :) Thanks for the review!_

_**Ravenlua –** I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the compliment. Was this soon enough?_

_And on to the story._

* * *

It had been a tiring, yet satisfactory day. John sat back in a chair as Nicole was taking a shower. Ben wasn't home yet, but they expected him to drop in any moment now. But at this moment, John just relished in the peace and quiet, looking back at the day.

Nicole and John had taken Phoebe with them to the lake where they had rented a sailboat.

_Flashback:_

It was warm, though the cool breeze made it bearable. As soon as they had put their stuff in the boat and had left the land behind them, John clasped the main-sheet and Nicole handed him the jib-sheet. This way John was able to sail the boat on his own, while Nicole put sun cream on Phoebe's skin and explained why she should be careful when she stood up, because they didn't want her to get the boom against her head.

The three people sailed for a while, crossing the lake. By lunchtime they used to anchor, put down the sails, and unpacked the sandwiches, lemonade, coffee and cookies. At some point Nicole and John were 'arguing' about the sandwiches. Phoebe watched as if she was watching a ping pong game, following the 'ball' with her eyes. She giggled.

Finally John said: "I think you need to cool off a little."

Nicole immediately knew what he was referring to and shook her head in denial. "No, you are NOT going to dunk me for the second time in as many days!"

John grinned, winking at Phoebe who sat watching the two adults in amused fascination. Nicole grabbed the shroud nearest to her, determined not to get wet again.

"John! I don't have spare clothes with me!"

This however did not deviate John from his intended plan of action.

"I know. What I do know however, is that under those clothes, you wear your bathing suit." John pointed at the colourful straps that were visible where Nicole's T-shirt did not cover her shoulders.

"I didn't put it on to go swimming!" Nicole countered. John came closer…

_End of Flashback_

He had ended up throwing Nicole into the water first. Then Nicole had taken her revenge, with help from Phoebe, and had thrown John into the water. Phoebe had sat on the edge of the boat, watching John coming back up for air. John and Nicole shared a look, and within moments Phoebe was in the water too, held secure in John's embrace. Phoebe knew how to swim, but she was still not quite comfortable in 'bigger' water than the swimming pool.

After the first shock had dissipated, Phoebe had started giggling. Nicole had sat on the boat as she observed the man she had only recently admitted to love, who was making the eight-year-old girl more at ease in the water. John had caught her eyes and smiled. Phoebe, who by then had been swimming around the boat on her own, had been oblivious to the loving expressions exchanged by her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. When Phoebe had begun to tire, Nicole had pulled her back onboard. The rest of the day they had spent sailing, the two adults actually teaching the little girl about the sport. By 5 p.m. John and Nicole had brought the eight-year-old home, and had returned to the Evers' house, waiting for Ben.

"Your turn." Nicole entered the room. John nodded, and stood up. When he passed her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, marvelling in the fact that he could. Nicole smiled, then smacked him gently on the butt.

"Move it Mister! I just showered, and I don't feel like taking a second one within thirty minutes."

John chuckled, but did as she said. After he had showered, he was trying to find Nicole, and finally found her in the garden, watering the flowers. John approached her from behind and put his arms around her waist. A smile tugged at her lips and she turned around slightly in his arms so that their eyes, and soon after their lips, met. After a few moments they heard someone clapping, and they quickly broke off the kiss. When they turned around, they could see who it was.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, didn't you."

The couple just stood there, unmoving, not quite understanding what he meant. Ben sighed. "And these people are supposed to be the smart ones of us three. I mean, you finally got together!"

Now Nicole snapped out of it.

"Ben! You're back."

"Yup. Apparently so. And look at what I found in the garden." Ben answered, not letting go just yet. "My sister and my 'brother' who have come to their senses at last!"

"Oh, so I take it you saw this coming for a looong time then… and approve." Nicole retorted.

"Yup. Well, the approve-part I'm not sure of anymore. After all, Johnny-boy here did admit his job to be dangerous. I'm not sure whether I really want you involved with that, especially since I don't know exactly what 'that' is."

"Well, Ben, why don't we go inside so I can fill you in." John said. This time it was Ben's turn to look surprised.

"Wh, what? I thought you couldn't tell!"

"I couldn't, but that's changed. Now get inside. Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, grabbed some coffee on the way here, but that's it. Did you?"

"No, not yet."

"OK," Nicole said determinedly, "you guys go and catch up. I'll fix dinner. Now, get inside you two."

The two men went to the living room. Ben sat down in one of the fauteuils, while John opted to sit on the couch opposite him. John then proceeded to give Ben the basics and some details about his job. Nicole could follow the conversation partly through Ben's exclamations.

"You're part of WHAT! Have you picked up a fever or something? You're talking gibberish." Nicole grinned as she looked in the cupboards and fridge to see what they had.

"You're NOT kidding!"

OK, Ben seemed to have accepted the fact that John wasn't lying to him. Nicole closed the cupboard and walked into the living room. Ben still had a stunned look on his face, even as John continued to explain a bit more about his job. Nicole sat down at the other end of the couch and waited till John was finished. Ben sat back.

"Well, that's quite some revelation." He glared at his sister. "You could have given me a warning, or at least a heads-up."

Nicole grinned. "And spoil all the fun? No way!"

"And Ben? Is my job too dangerous?" John asked seriously. Ben knew immediately what John was really asking.

"Well, it sounds quite dangerous to me. At least it's not some sort of undercover detective sort of thing, where you have at least twenty enemies in every town. So I'd say, Nicole, if it's what you want, go ahead… Not that I would have been able to stop you anyway." Ben muttered good-naturedly.

"I have to be honest; IR is not completely without enemies either. I mean, we're a secret organisation, with some powerful machines and technology. There are people, even governments who would want our organisation to shut down, or steal our technology. We are not enemy-free I'm afraid."

Nicole spoke before Ben could even open his mouth.

"Everyone has people who don't like them. You're doing a great job with this organisation, and I think the danger is worth it. It doesn't keep me from loving you or wanting to be with you."

John smiled relieved. Ben interrupted with a dramatic sigh. "Guess I don't have any problems with it either. Not that either of you would have cared." He winked. "So, any plans for the near future?"

"Actually yes," John started, "I've invited Nicole to come with me to the island to meet the family. You're welcome too."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I know it's a short notice."

"Yes. I don't think I'll manage to get time off this quickly." He said regretfully. "Another time?"

"Of course, you're always welcome. Though a call ahead would be appreciated." John winked.

"Deal."

"So," Nicole started, as this part of the conversation seemed to be over, "what would you like to eat? Italian or Chinese?"

The two men looked at her questioningly. Nicole shrugged. "We've got nothing stomach filling in house, so we'll have to either go to a restaurant, which I don't really feel like doing, or order something. Which is it going to be?"

The three of them decided to order Chinese. While waiting for the food, Ben talked about his work, and John and Nicole about their hike and their day with Phoebe. They didn't go to bed too late, seeing as John and Nicole still had a long flight tomorrow.

_

* * *

A/N: And that was the end of this chapter. Yes, again a short one. But I hope the speed with which I've updated made up for it. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: **Sunday morning**

_A/N: Hi everyone! I figured, since this chapter takes place on Sunday, I might as well post it on Sunday. ;) Hey, this wasn't too long after the last chapter, was it? _

_**White rose01 –** Thanks for the review, as well as for beta-ing! I hope things have calmed down a bit._

_**SaucerEyes – **Another story that made you hungry? Are you reading just before dinner time or something? ;) I guess my choice of Chinese or Italian is based on the fact that we're (temporarily) living above a place where they have Italian food, and just three stores to the right, there's a Chinese restaurant… Oh well… Yup, Ben's a 'little' bit protective of Nicole… since Dad's not there to do it. Thanks for the compliment! As for your P.S. … now that would be telling, wouldn't it. ;)_

_**Rachie Loves Donald Duck – **Thanks for the review & including compliment! As for the 'short'… well, I did give a warning. ;) This one's a bit longer though. _

_Enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

The next morning, John and Nicole had their morning run together, quickly stopping by the O'Neills to say goodbye. To their surprise, Ben was already up and awake by the time they returned. OK, not quite awake, but at least he was up. They had a quick breakfast. Both Nicole and John had already packed their bags, and were now getting the last few things they would need, such as lunch. Ben would take them to the bus stop later, but first they had somewhere else they needed to go. The bags were thrown in the back of Ben's car, and off they went.

Fifteen minutes later, three people were standing in front of the still new grave.

"Hey Ma," Ben started, "It's us again. You'll be proud to know that Nicole and John finally hooked up. Took 'em long enough, don't you think?" He smiled sadly, thinking about how his mother would have responded. "Yeah." He was silent for a moment. "Well, I'll talk to you again one of these days. I love you."

Ben stepped back and walked away quietly to the place where his father was buried, a few feet to the left. Nicole stepped forward to her mother's grave.

"Hi Mum. I guess Ben already told you about John and me." She sighed. "You knew all along, didn't you? I now realise how some of the things you've said were intentionally ambiguous. I'm glad you did. Now I know you approve. And that means a lot to me; I know John feels the same way. I'll be going with him for some time to his home to meet his family. I'll be going to live in your house, so I'll come back before I'm due back at NASA. In the meanwhile, don't worry. I miss you Mum. Love you."

Nicole half turned towards John to give him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Then she went over to Ben who still stood at their father's grave. John stood there for a while.

"Hey Mum, I… well, you probably know already, but I love your daughter very much. She's coming with my to the island. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." John fell silent for a few seconds, then he continued hesitantly. "Could… could you say 'hi' to my Mum, my real Mum, Lucille, and tell her we all love and miss her. Thanks." Again there was a silence. "I guess I'll be going now. Bye."

* * *

"Control Tower, this is Tracy Two, requesting permission to take off."

"Tracy Two, this is Tower. You have permission for take off. Please use runway number 7. I repeat, runway number 7. Weather at the moment: the fog's clearing rapidly; temperature is…"

John waited till Tower had finished, then confirmed. Twenty minutes later they were well on their way to Tracy Island. Nicole was sitting shot gun, but she didn't really have to do anything as John had everything under control. She was glad for it too. It had been ages since she had last flown. Her licence had expired and she had never felt the need to renew it. If she would be coming to the Tracy's more often though, she might have to reconsider.

'Wow, stop it Nicole! Let's not get ahead of things. You haven't even met his family yet!'

'But you will soon.' The voice inside her head insisted.

'Yes, well, let's first see how that goes.' Nicole looked sideways at her pilot. John seemed oblivious to her internal debate. At least, that was what she thought, until he asked, without looking away from the instruments: "Worried?"

"Eh, yeah, a little."

"No need. Though maybe I scared you off with all those stories about my brothers." Nicole chuckled.

"No, it's not that. It's just… well, you've told me about your family and stuff, and you've known _my_ family for years, yet I've never _met_ anyone of your family before, and I don't know how much they know about me." Nicole finished, looking at him intently.

"I have to admit, they don't know much about you. Just that you exist, that we used to be partners and that some of our free time, I spent at your house. Gordon and Dad know slightly more, and you spoke to Scott before. Don't worry though. They'll love you, I'm sure. Not as much as I do of course." John threw her a lopsided grin. "And you'll like them too. Just imagine four Ben's, Tracy style."

At this Nicole laughed.

"I always wondered why you didn't turn around and ran away screaming the first time you met Ben. Guess now I know the answer."

John grinned. A light began to flash, at the same time as there was a soft beeping. John turned a switch.

"Tracy 2, go ahead."

"Hey Bro!"

"Hi Alan." John signalled for Nicole to stay quiet. Then he turned on the vidscreen on his side. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Alan said, trying to see the person on John's right. John hid a smile.

"Well then, how's the family?"

"Eh, they're fine."

"And how are you?" By then Alan had caught the amused expression on John's face, and he glared at his older brother.

"OK, John. You know why I'm calling. Now, who's your guest?"

John glanced over the instruments before turning his attention back to Alan, frowning slightly when he saw the interior of Thunderbird 5.

"Aren't you a little rude? By the way, next time, use the _other_ background."

Alan blanched.

"Oops. Eh, what…?" John could clearly see Alan's dilemma, and helped him out.

"Don't worry. My 'guest' has clearance."

The relief was palpable, but John could see the wheels in Alan's mind turning. His youngest brother was trying to figure out who of John's friends had clearance. With the amount of time John spent at the mainland, the number of friends was limited already, let alone friends with clearance.

His eyes flew over the different instruments and readings again. Something struck him as odd. He just had to find out what exactly.

"Hey Al, could you give me my exact co-ordinates in thirty seconds from now?"

"Sure, something wrong?" Alan asked as he concentrated on his computer screen. John counted off. "3, 2, 1." Alan gave him the co-ordinates. John frowned.

"John?" Alan asked. Nicole also gave him a peculiar look.

"According to the meter I am 4 degrees East and 6 degrees North of the co-ordinates you just gave me." John explained.

"Huh?"

"Try again. 20 seconds from now."

The three people waited.

"Same. 4 East, 6 North off. At least it seems to be consistent." John muttered.

"Do you know what could be wrong?" Alan asked concerned.

"Any number of things, but I don't think it's something major. I'll check it out once we're home. For now we're fine. I'll keep checking in to make sure my calculations are keeping me on course. Can you give me the correct bearings from here?"

Alan nodded. "Anything else?"

John shook his head. "No, thanks Alan."

"OK, keep me apprised… now can I _please_ be introduced to your guest?" He begged. John shook his head as he smiled.

"Alan, you're incorrigible."

"So I've been told."

"OK, because you won't be there when we arrive at the island."

The face of his youngest brother shone with eagerness. John punched a few buttons, and the vidscreen on Nicole's side activated.

"Alan, meet Nicole. Nicole, this is Alan, my youngest brother."

"Hi Alan." Nicole smiled at the blond man.

The look on Alan's face was priceless. "Eh, hi!"

"Alan, pick up your jaw." John chuckled, and got a glare in return.

"Well, I'm sorry! I just didn't expect your friend to be a woman!"

"Is something wrong with that?" John asked.

"No! It's just… well, a hint would have been nice!"

"Ah, younger brothers… they have to complain about _something_." Nicole sighed with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Younger brother's prerogative." Alan replied with a smile.

"Sure Alan, whatever. Anyway, keep me informed. If you see us deviating from the course, please alert me."

"Sure thing Bro. Alan out."

"Tracy 2 out."

Nicole's smile turned into a frown as she turned to John. "Isn't it dangerous to fly with instruments that give you the wrong co-ordinates?" John glanced over at her.

"No, it could have been had I not known if it was off or how much it was off by. I'll just take the old fashioned method, and use this concept called 'a map'. Could you get them?"

Nicole seemed to be reassured.

"Sure, where are they?"

* * *

Despite the flight taking several hours, the time flew for John and Nicole. John checked in regularly with Alan, he was called by Scott who just wanted to know how far he was; by Virgil, and even by Brains, who both were so curious they couldn't wait till they arrived. In between the communication and the calculations, John and Nicole either talked, or sat in companionable silence. Nicole even slept for about an hour, but she was bright and awake when they came in for landing.

John put the aeroplane nicely on the ground, and taxied it into the hangar. John could sense Nicole's nervousness increasing as they came nearer. When they had come to a halt, and John had shut down the systems, he put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Come on. Let's introduce you to my family. If they bark, just show your teeth and they'll back off."

At this Nicole smiled.

"Somehow I don't think that's how your family works."

John grinned.

"No, not always… but believe me, when the men in this house 'bark', and the women, especially Grandma, 'show their teeth', the men will back off."

Nicole couldn't help but tease him. "Sounds like you've got experience."

The blond man groaned.

"Oh yeah."

They picked up their luggage; John opened the door and helped Nicole out. Just as they turned around, a door could be heard opening at the other side of the hangar. The two put their bags back on the floor, and waited side by side.

_

* * *

A/N: and you've reached the end… of this chapter. Next chapter is the very last one. I won't keep you waiting for it for too long. ;) Have a nice day!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

_A/N: Hi guys! Well, this is it. The last chapter. A massive thanks goes out to white rose01 who has stuck with me throughout this story, pointing out my mistakes. Can't wish for a better beta-reader. _

_**White rose01 –** Yup, very last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter… well, I suppose one would enjoy just about anything after writing an essay. ;) Anyway, thanks again. I really appreciated your beta-ing, and thank you as well for the continued support & reviews. Enjoy the last chapter!_

_**SaucerEyes – **I suppose it's a good thing you're not living where I live then. Too small to fit TB2 in here. ;) Now, I'm not sure whether this one will give you a heart attack; you'll have to tell me afterwards, when you've recovered. :p Sorry, yes, this is the last chapter. I'm just not someone who can write about a marriage interestingly. When I first started with this story it was kind of by accident (see A/N1, chapter 1). From there on I just wrote a bit, found a goal to work towards, and now I've reached that goal. I can't just continue writing now without a goal in mind. There's always the possibility that I'll think of a story in which I can work in the 'marriage/kids/white house with a picket fence, etc.' For now though, this is the end. :p (sounds so dramatic.) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter despite it being the last chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!_

_**Rachie Loves Donald Duck – **Yup, last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!_

_Thanks to all who reviewed and read this story!_

* * *

Nicole watched as a total of six people entered. The first one was a man with dark grey hair and a serious expression. 'Must be John's father.'

Then there was a shorter, jolly-looking young man with red hair. 'Definitely Gordon.'

Following Gordon was an Asian looking girl with raven black hair. Nicole couldn't remember her name. 'It had something to do with metal. Corrosion, Corry? Nope, that wasn't it. Oh well.'

The next person was an old lady, who, despite having a frail-looking body, had the authoritative aura of experience around her. 'Definitely Grandma.' Nicole decided.

Then a broad-shouldered man with brown hair walked in, followed by Scott. 'So the other one must be Virgil, 'cause I know Alan is in the satellite.'

She figured she had had everyone now, but behind Scott she caught a flash of a man with brown hair and blue glasses. She wracked her brains to come up with a name. 'B…B… well, something with a B.'

"Hey everyone." John said as his family came closer. "This is Nicole Evers, my former partner at NA-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hugged tightly by three brothers at the same time. "Oof." His brothers grinned.

"Welcome back John. It's been way too quiet here without all the noise and trouble you always make." Scott said.

"Thanks, Scott. I missed you guys too." Then he turned to the older man. "Hi Dad. How have things been?"

"Fine son. Glad to have you back. Scott's right. We did miss you. But it wasn't for the noise you make, but rather for the reduction in the noise when you're here." Both men grinned as the other brothers immediately began protesting.

"OK, OK, enough already," John said, "As I was trying to tell you, Nicole here was my partner at NASA. Nicole, as you may have figured out by now, this is my family." John pointed out the different family members as he introduced them.

"You met Scott."

Scott smiled.

"Hi. I bet this is a less unusual way of meeting."

Nicole grinned, some of the nervousness dissipating.

"Definitely. Hi Scott."

Then Nicole turned her attention to the man next to Scott. She nodded at the redhead with a smile.

"I figure you're Gordon."

"That's not too difficult," Gordon said self-consciously, "I'm the one with the good looks." He winked. Nicole grinned, thinking to herself that John was right. Ben, Tracy style.

John then guided her to his father.

"Nicole, this is my father; Father, this is Nicole."

Jeff looked at her pensively for a second before holding out his hand.

"Jeff Tracy. Nice to meet you."

Nicole shook his hand.

"Likewise." She felt the slight reservation. John too noticed, and led her to Josie. The old woman smiled encouragingly.

"Hello dear, welcome to the island. Just call me Grandma. And if any of these boys scare you off or do something they shouldn't, just let me know, and I'll take care of it. They never get too old for a good spanking." She said with a wink.

Nicole smiled. She liked the old lady already.

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."

She continued to the Asian girl who stood next to Grandma. She held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Nicole."

'Corry' nodded. "I'm Tin Tin."

"Nice to meet you."

Nicole turned her attention to the man next to Tin Tin. He gave her a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Virgil. Nice to meet one of John's friends."

"Well, it's nice to meet John's family too." Nicole replied, shaking his hand. The only person in the room who hadn't been introduced yet was the man with the blue glasses. He looked uncomfortable, like he wished he would be anywhere but here at the moment. Nicole was wondering how she should handle this, when John took care of it.

"Brains, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Brains. He's our resident genius, and also one of the best friends one could have."

Brains looked up shyly, and stuttered: "H-h-hello."

Nicole smiled gently at him.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Brains finally looked her in the eyes and returned a tentative smile.

"So, how about we go to the living room," Josie suggested. "Coffee or tea my dear?" She asked Nicole.

"Coffee, if that's OK?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have asked otherwise, now would I?" Josie said as she walked towards the door. John held Virgil back for a moment.

"Hey, Virge. Did you know that the co-ordinates given on the plane differ from the real co-ordinates?"

Virgil frowned.

"No, I wonder how that came about."

John shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it's just a matter of repositioning. We can do that later today or tomorrow."

Virgil nodded.

"Now, let's get upstairs before Grandma has something to say about us being late."

His blond brother chuckled.

"Yes, we'd better hurry."

When the two brothers entered the living room, the others were just about to sit down. Grandma had introduced Nicole to Kyrano, who had disappeared to the kitchen to get the coffee and tea. John took Nicole to the guestroom to dump their bags, before rejoining the family. Brains had returned to his lab, and Tin Tin was helping her father.

The family chattered and asked questions about the time John and Nicole were partners, etc. After about half an hour, both Nicole and John had some time to breathe. John pulled Nicole slightly closer to him, whispering: "You sure you don't want to back out of a relationship with me? As you can see, it comes with a package… a complicated but loving package."

Nicole smiled.

"I'm absolutely positive."

They looked into each other's eyes, then Gordon interrupted.

"Hey, save that for later. Nicole, with your permission, I still have to get back at your partner for ruining my dive."

Nicole raised one eyebrow, while she felt John's muscles become poised for action. When she took too long to answer, Gordon shrugged.

"Or without your permission." He made a lurch for his older brother, but at the same moment John sprang into action, quickly disappearing through the balcony doors. Gordon ran after him, but John was carefully making a rapid descent to the terrace, using the rocks as support.

'So that's why he was so comfortable climbing that rock during the hike.' Nicole thought absently. Gordon hesitated. He hated heights when there was no water below it. John had reached the ground, looked up and waved at his redheaded brother. Grumbling Gordon ran through the door, in an attempt to catch his lithe, often absent brother. Scott and Virgil, knowing John would eventually end up in the swimming pool, looked at each other, then quickly ran after Gordon. Nicole watched them leave. John, meanwhile, had disappeared into the garden.

"Does this happen often?" Nicole asked. Both Jeff and his mother laughed. Jeff, having decided his son had been correct in his judgement, put an arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Welcome to the Tracy-family, Nicole. Welcome to the Tracy-family."

**The End**

_

* * *

A/N: Yes, you read it correctly. This is the end of "Blowing Up". I hope you've all enjoyed this story. Bye, zeilfanaat._


End file.
